Cuestión de Perspectiva
by MaiaT
Summary: Mayura creía que la edad era su único obstaculo para estar con Loki. Nunca imaginó que había tantas cosas que no sabía de Loki y que el mismo Loki no sabía de él mismo. Tantos problemas y llegó el fin. COMPLETO MAYUxLOKI
1. Prólogo

**  
**

**CUESTION DE PERSPECTIVA **

**PROLOGO **

_«Loki ha estado muy extraño últimamente. Primero desaparece y reaparece sin decirme a dónde fue. Luego llega esa niña y se queda a vivir y trabajar en su casa y parece que le agrada mucho su compañía, también a Yamino, incluso Fenrir está más feliz a su lado… genial, ahora estoy celosa hasta del perro. Un momento. ¡Celos! Pero… ¿por qué celos? » _pensaba Mayura mientras entraba a la oficina de Loki.

– Buenos días, Loki.

– Mayura, creí que no vendrías hoy.

– Ah si, lo siento. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

_«Mayura ha estado muy extraña últimamente. Primero dice que quiere verme otra vez, pero en cuanto aparece Spica, ella deja de venir a la agencia. Ahora dice que tenía otras cosas que hacer cuando nunca dejó de venir por ninguna razón con tal de encontrar uno de sus misterios. No es que esté preocupado por ella, pero… algo le pasa» _

– Loki –dijo Mayura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Si, Mayura?

– Tú tienes ocho años¿no es verdad? Quiero decir, te ves como un niño de ocho años pero nunca te he preguntado tu edad realmente.

_«No lo había pensado. ¿Qué puedo decirle? No puedo contestarle que olvidé cual era mi edad. Permanecer siempre joven no me ayuda en este momento». _

– Bueno, me veo joven para mi edad –fue la respuesta que se le ocurrió.

– ¿Eso que quiere decir¿Qué tienes nueve… o quizá diez u once?

– ¡El té está servido! –anunció Yamino llevando una bandeja seguido por Spica que traía en sus manos un pastel.

– Se ve delicioso –dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

– Yo misma lo preparé –dijo Spica sonriendo.

– Vamos a comer.

_«Yamino se ve feliz de tener una ayudante en su cocina. Bueno, ella es muy buena cocinando»_ pensaba Mayura al contemplar la escena.

_«Yamino se ve muy feliz de tener a su madre junto a él y que comparta su gusto por la cocina, aún si ella no recuerda nada del mundo de los dioses»_ pensaba Loki al contemplar la escena.

Yamino y Spica se sentaron en el mismo sofá mientras Loki y Mayura se sentaron en el sofá frente a ellos y comenzaron a comer pastel. Spica cortó dos grandes trozos y le dio uno a Fenrir. El otro era para ella misma.

_«Vaya que tiene apetito» _pensó Mayura.

_«Ahora sé de donde sacó Fenrir su apetito»_ pensó Loki.

Mayura volteó hacia Loki y lo vio observando con una sonrisa a Spica.

_«Vaya, nunca lo había visto sonreírle así a alguien. Seguro que esa chica debe ser muy especial para él. Seguro ella sabe todo sobre él y yo… yo aún me pregunto por qué sus ojos se pusieron rojos esa vez, cual es su verdadera edad, cuando es su cumpleaños, como se hizo detective tan joven. Tantas preguntas que ella debe saber la respuesta»_

– ¿Pasa algo, Mayura? –en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo fijamente a Loki mientras pensaba. Volteó rápidamente hacia su trozo de pastel para ocultar su sonrojo.

– No, nada.

– Pareces molesta por algo.

– No, por nada.

_«Molesta. ¿Por qué estaría molesta? Porque una chica que acabas de conocer parece agradarte mas que yo. ¿Debería estar molesta por eso? Yo… »_

Los ojos de Mayura se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron ligeramente.

– No puede ser –susurró.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mayura?

Miró al niño de hermosos ojos verdes que parecían hipnotizarla. Esa sonrisa encantadora. El cabello que parecía ser tan suave. Él se preocupaba por ella y eso le parecía aún más encantador.

Entonces se tocó las mejillas, las tenía calientes y debían estar encendidas en rojo. Súbitamente se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia la salida, dejando a los demás con una confundida expresión.

_«Si estoy molesta por eso. Son celos. Pero si son celos es que yo… pero él es sólo un niño y yo… no puede ser que me guste un niño… pero…»_

Ya lejos de la casa de Loki se detuvo con tristeza.

– Me gusta Loki –murmuró desalentada.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la autora: **Me siento tan feliz de poder escribir este fic. Es que simplemente la pareja MayuxLoki me encanta, porque tienen tantas barreras entre ellos y aún así todo para estar juntos.

En este capítulo hablaré algo de Fenrir y Yamino y su dependencia hacia su padre (Father Complex, para ser más específicos, pues no encontré su traducción al español). Y del complejo de culpa que parece perseguir a Loki. (No es fácil ser el dios del caos y que no te guste hacer sentir mal a los demás)

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA**

**Capítulo 1: Lo mejor para mi familia**

Spica había llegado a la agencia de detectives Enjaku aquella tarde. (i.e. el último capítulo del anime). Yamino no la había reconocido de inmediato, pero Fenrir pudo sentir un aroma familiar. Loki no le dirigía la mirada hasta que Mayura hizo un comentario.

– ¡Kawaiii! Parece una muñequita con ese vestido.

Entonces volteó a verla.

– ¿Sucede algo, Señor Loki? –preguntó Yamino.

No dijo nada, pero miró a la chica de cabello púrpura con sospecha.

– La razón que me trae aquí es… que necesito su ayuda para descubrir quién soy en realidad.

– ¿Qué¿Perdiste la memoria? Tal vez fue secuestrada por extraterrestres o perdió su memoria en un accidente. ¡Misterio! –dijo Mayura muy entusiasmada.

– Podría decirme su nombre –dijo Loki sin confiar aún en ella.

– Mi nombre es Spica. No sé cual es mi apellido, ni de donde vengo, no recuerdo nada. Spica es lo único que recuerdo.

– Ya veo… –y haciendo unas preguntas mas averiguó donde se quedaba y con quién vivía. Era la dama de compañía de una niña rica, pero tuvieron que irse del país y no la necesitaban más. Por lo tanto, ahora no tenía a dónde ir. Había conseguido posada por unos días en una casa con unos ancianos muy amables y a cambio ella cocinaba. La anciana enfermó y tuvo que ser hospitalizada, así que cuidaba la casa mientras ellos estaban fuera y durante ese tiempo se enteró de la agencia de detectives Enjaku, a la que acudió sin dudar.

Tomados todos los datos, Loki aceptó ayudarla.

– Mayura, por favor, escóltala a la salida.

– Si –dijo ella siguiendo a la chica de cabello púrpura.

Esperaron a que se hubieran ido.

– Papá, ella es…

– Parece ser sincera en el hecho que no recuerda nada, pero… ¿por qué está aquí? Se supone que ella…

– ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Señor Loki¿Hay algo extraño con esa chica Spica?

– ¡Tonto! –dijo Fenrir – Se trata de nuestra madre.

Yamino volteó a ver al ojiverde con una sola pregunta en su rostro. ¿Es eso verdad?

– Así es –dijo Loki –Ella es Angrboda, la madre de Fenrir, Hel y tuya. Pero se supone que ella…

(1) Y los tres recordaron esa noche. Un grupo de dioses irrumpió la morada de la portadora de calamidades encontrándola sola con sus tres hijos. La ataron, la amordazaron y los cuatro fueron llevados a Asgard. Allí, Hel fue enviada al "mundo que está debajo de los mundos", Fenrir fue enviado a la custodia de los dioses y luego encadenado y Jormungandr al océano en Midgard.

(2)Para evitar que ella y Loki pudieran engendrar más hijos diabólicos, los dioses desvanecieron a Angrboda. O al menos, así se les había dicho que había sucedido.

– ¿Cómo? Yo creí que ella había muerto después de esa vez, pero como estuve todo este tiempo en Midgard, no sé que ocurrió en el reino de los dioses en todo este tiempo.

– Yo si lo sé –dijo Fenrir –fue en el tiempo que papá estaba ayudando al dios Thor a recuperar su Mjöllnir y por eso no supo lo que nos pasó. Pude sentir su presencia algún tiempo, pero el día en que me llevaron a aquel frío lugar, yo…

Los tres se sintieron tristes. Loki se sentía culpable una vez más de haber abandonado a su familia.

- Pero ha regresado en la forma de esa niña –dijo Fenrir –Mamá ha vuelto.

Loki vio la alegría en los ojos de Fenrir y el anhelo en los de Yamino y tomó una decisión.

Y no era fácil tomarla, ya que Angrboda era una giganta del hielo y él era el dios del fuego, no podían ser más incompatibles, cosa que habían descubierto después de engendrar a Hel.

Quizá por eso Yamino, Fenrir y Hel habían desarrollado ese complejo (**N.A: **El father complex del que les hablaba),  
por que los habían visto pelear mucho en aquellos días.

Pero los chicos merecían estar con su madre.

– ¡Loki! –exclamó Mayura al volver a la oficina notando el aire amargo que rodeaba a los tres habitantes –¿qué pasa?

– No pasa nada –dijo Loki volteando su silla hacia la ventana.

– Está bien, sin no quieres decírmelo, lo respeto. Oye, Loki. ¿No te pareció interesante el caso de Spica?

– Sí, es interesante.

––––0––––

Loki salió más tarde acompañado únicamente por E–chan hacia la carpa de las Norns. Allí se encontró con Urd.

– Señor Loki. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

– Urd, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de la muerte de Angrboda.

– Pero, Señor Loki…

– ¡Dímelo! –reclamó.

– Acompáñeme –dijo señalándole el camino al interior de la carpa, siendo observados atentamente por Verdandi y Skuld que permanecieron fuera.

– Usted nunca quiso saber sobre su muerte –dijo Urd –¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

– Está aquí, acabo de verla.

– Pero eso… sólo significa que ella…

– ¿De verdad murió¿No se encuentra en la misma situación que Freya?

– No –dijo Urd –no es el mismo caso. Cuando Odin pidió nuestro consejo sobre qué hacer con Fenrir, fue que decidió terminar con la vida de Angrboda, ordenándole a Hugin y Munin (3) que la devoraran viva.

Loki cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro hacia un lado con un signo de dolor. Sin dejar esa posición, volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Por qué está aquí?

– Es posible que haya reencarnado. No es imposible ante un deseo muy fuerte de ver a alguien, sobre todo siendo un ser mágico de Asgard.

– Ya veo –dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo.

– Señor Loki…

– Gracias Urd, has sido de mucha ayuda.

_«Un deseo muy fuerte de ver a alguien…»_

Loki caminó lentamente hacia su casa, con una melancólica expresión como la que le perseguía cuando hacía que alguien se pusiera triste, una expresión con algo de… culpa.

– Señor Loki¿está bien? –preguntó el pequeño fantasmita.

– Si E–chan, estoy bien. Oye¿te incomodaría tener más compañía en la casa?

– No, Señor Loki. Para nada.

– Está decidido entonces –dijo recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

––––0––––

La investigación fue inútil. Loki sabía bien quien era Spica, pero ella en verdad no recordaba nada, parecía no poder ver a E–chan ni escuchar a Fenrir. Tampoco tenía una sola pista sobre su pasado en el mundo humano, así que no tenían punto de partida. De la casa de los ancianos la habían echado los hijos de la pareja, y no tenía a dónde ir.

– Ya que no pude ayudarte a encontrar tu pasado, tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu futuro –dijo Loki.

– ¿Cómo puede hacer eso, Señor Loki?

– Bueno, yo… dices que te gusta mucho cocinar¿no es verdad?

– Sí, pero…

– A Yamino aquí le sucede lo mismo y pensé que era hora que tuviera ayuda y compañía en la cocina –dijo mirando a Yamino que de pronto se iluminaba ante la idea.

– ¿De verdad¿Puedo trabajar con usted aquí?

– Claro que el trato incluye tu hospedaje, después de todo, Fenrir es un cachorro que necesita mucha atención día y noche –dijo viendo al pequeño perro de color negro que movía la cola a mil por hora.

Luego volteó a ver un libro que yacía en su escritorio. El libro que Hel había dejado al desvanecerse.

_«Lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismo por ti, Hel»_

La chica se alegró mucho y no terminaba de agradecerle. Después de unos momentos fue acompañada por Yamino que le mostraba toda la mansión mientras Fenrir se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre.

– Muchas gracias, papá –dijo el cachorro.

– Me alegra que seas feliz –dijo el dios–detective.

Cuando Yamino sirvió la cena, Spica permaneció en la cocina unos minutos.

– Señor Loki –dijo Yamino –no sé cómo agradecerle esto.

– Ya, ya –dijo Loki –yo solo quiero que mi familia sea feliz.

Y comenzó a comer lo que ambos habían preparado.

* * *

**N.A: **Buaaa… T.T que tierno me salió Loki en este fic. Espero que no esté muy OOC. 

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AUNQUE SEAN PARA TIRARME TOMATES O SIMPLEMENTE PARA REPORTAR QUE LEYERON MI FIC. DE LOS LECTORES VIVIMOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICS.

(1)Es cierto, lo leí en algún lugar de mitología nórdica.

(2)En realidad no se sabe el destino de Angrboda, pero si Spica es su reencarnación, significa que murió¿no?

(3) Son los cuervos mensajeros de Odin, pero yo los hice sus asesinos. Es por que recordé que Narugami le dice a Heimdall que matar a otro dios es un grave delito y por eso ningún dios mata a Angrboda, cuya identidad no está confirmada como diosa, pero igual es una criatura mágica de Asgard.

**Próximo capítulo: La verdad sobre los chicos**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas de la autora:** Primera llamada.

Bien, aunque no ha pasado el tiempo que había pensado para poner la próxima actualización, ya estoy contenta con el resultado y no podía evitar colocarlo y estuve luchando con el deseo de colocarlo, pero me rendí.

Segunda llamada...

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO ADIVINEN QUE, ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA ASÍ QUE NO LA COPIEN SIN AUTORIZACIÓN.**

Tercera llamada… comenzamos.

* * *

**CUESTION DE PERSPECTIVA**

**Capítulo 2: La verdad sobre los chicos**

Mayura caminaba (o más bien vagaba) por las calles de la ciudad mientras seguía pensando en su más reciente descubrimiento.

_«Loki tiene 8 años¿verdad? No. Él dijo que se veía joven para su edad, pero de nuevo no sé qué edad tiene. Si tiene 9 años no hace mucha diferencia con su edad aparente, 10 años quizá, 11 sería más interesante y explicaría porqué parece que le agradan las chicas. Aunque a mí siempre me ha tratado como un estorbo y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, parecía muy cómodo con mis compañeras de clase, con las chicas del café, con las clientas de la agencia, con Reiya y con Spica»_

Mientras iba pensando la interminable lista de chicas con las que Loki se había portado amable, un sentimiento crecía dentro de ella con ganas de ahorcar al pequeño dios. Descubriendo la razón de ese sentimiento, se resignó ante su infortunio.

_«Él cree que soy un estorbo, una tonta, por eso es que me trata distinto a las demás. O quizá nunca me vio de otra forma que no fuera una amiga, una colega, una chica tonta que le gustan los tontos misterios»_

Vaya, esto si estaba afectando a Mayura. ¡Considerar tontos los misterios! Si Loki hubiera sabido lo que ella tenía en la mente en ese momento, se hubiera ido de espaldas e incluso hubiera pensado que estaba bajo algún conjuro maligno. Pero ella se guardaba sus sentimientos, nunca se lo diría a nadie.

– ¡Daidouji! –se escuchó – ¿Te gustaría probar esta nueva bebida?

Mayura levantó la vista para ver quién le hablaba. Se trataba de Narugami que vestía un delantal a rayas azules y rojas con el emblema de una empresa desconocida y una bandeja llena de pequeños vasos con un líquido extraño. De pronto una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

– ¡Narugami¡Justo con quien quería hablar! –era mentira, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle muchas cosas a él – ¿puedes tomarte un minuto?

– No puedo, debo terminar con todas las muestras que tengo. ¿Quieres una?

– Si las bebo todas¿podrás tomar un descanso?

– Bueno, sería genial ya que nadie parece interesarle.

Y cómo iba a interesar un extraño líquido verdusco algo ligoso. Mayura tomó el primer vaso y sintió una extraña sensación entre tragar y devolver. El sabor era horrible, una mezcla de Kiwi y Aguacate… (**N.A: **Si alguien ha probado esta mezcla tan extraña me gustaría saberlo, porque era la más desagradable que se me ocurrió que podría existir, yo no la he probado personalmente)

Sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con Narugami y se las bebió todas. Con la bandeja vacía, pudieron ir a conversar en un lado deshabitado de la calle.

– Narugami, tú eres un chico ¿verdad?

Él se quedó congelado. ¿Había razones para dudarlo? Realmente el comentario de Mayura lo había deprimido.

– Dime –continuó ella sin notar la reacción de su interlocutor –¿a qué edad te comenzaron a gustar las chicas.

– ¿Eh¿Y eso por qué?

– Sólo es curiosidad. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

– Esto… pues… no lo recuerdo.

– Oh bien. ¿Alguna vez te gustó una chica mayor?

_«¿Mayor? Eso es difícil de decir. Las chicas en Asgard no van por allí diciéndote su edad y como hay muchas que son viejas y parecen jóvenes y otras jóvenes que parecen viejas de lo feas que son…»_

– Supongo que si.

– Ya veo…

Silencio.

– Oye Narugami… tú y Loki se han hecho buenos amigos¿no es así?

– Bien, algo hay de eso.

– Dime… ¿sabes qué piensa él de mí?

_«Misterio… –_rió para si mismo – _…pero se quedó por ti, lo que significa que si piensa en ti, pero no sé en realidad qué es lo que piensa»._

– No, en realidad no lo sé.

– ¿Sabes tú a dónde se fue hace una semana?

_«Iba a regresar al mundo de los dioses, pero se quedó porque tú se lo pediste»_

– No, ni idea.

– Y otra cosa… ¿sabes qué relación tiene con esa chica… Spica?

_«Esa es difícil. Sí, Daidouji, es la madre de sus hijos. Narugami¿Loki tiene hijos? Si, Daidouji, una serpiente, un lobo y una chica que anda entre los muertos. Narugami¿los conoces?. Si, Daidouji, y tú también ya que son Yamino, Fenrir y la chica de gafas que te secuestró… cielos¿cómo voy a contestar eso?»_ pensó Narugami armando la conversación.

– Bueno, creo que tienen una relación especial –fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

– Ya veo. Gracias, Narugami, has sido de mucha ayuda –dijo echando a correr.

– ¡Espera, Daidouji! –pero ella se había marchado –Cielos¿por qué me hizo todas esas preguntas? Oh bien, ella siempre ha sido una chica muy extraña.

––––0––––

Mayura corría hacia su casa, sentía nauseas y no sabía si era por el extraño brebaje que Narugami ofrecía, del cual ella había tomado casi un litro, o la idea de que Loki estuviera enamorado de Spica era lo que se las provocaba. De cualquier forma, maldijo a ambos.

Llegó a su casa directamente al baño.

– Mayura¿estás bien? –preguntó Misao al oír a su hija vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

– Si, Papá –contestó abriendo la llave de agua– sólo fue algo que comí.

– ¿Estás segura?

_«No»_

– Sí, papá.

Minutos después se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en su cama.

_«No puede ser. Loki está enamorado de Spica, por eso Narugami dijo que tenían una relación especial. Eso me confirmaría que no tiene ocho años, o al menos no piensa como un niño de ocho años. Rayos, tengo que dejar de pensar en él como un niño de ocho años, él mismo me dijo que no tenía esa edad, pero nunca me dijo qué edad tenía._

_Loki, eres un tonto. ¿Por qué me guardas tantos misterios? Me gustan los misterios pero sólo aquellos que son paranormales. Me gusta saber la verdad sobre la gente, pero nunca me di cuenta lo poco que te conocía. Estaba tan emocionada porque junto a ti podría vivir grandes misterios y nunca noté que el más grande de todos eras tú mismo. Ni siquiera sé tu apellido, o como lograste tener una mansión tan grande, sin mencionar todas esas veces que no parecen tener una explicación lógica y yo me dejé engañar por la más ilógica de las explicaciones. ¿Acaso soy tan tonta? »_

Mayura dio vuelta en su cama, estirando los brazos y se quedó viendo al techo.

– Soy una tonta. Es por eso que a Loki nunca le he gustado. Es por eso que Loki siempre me excluye cuando se trata de misterios importantes. Es por eso que me enamoré de un niño…

Aplastó sus manos contra su boca ante lo último que dijo.

_«Me enamoré… pero qué estoy diciendo… no puedo estar enamorada de él, no puede ser»_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

– Pero lo estoy –dijo desconsolada, abrazando el panda que tenía cerca de ella y dejando salir libremente las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

––––0––––

Durante la cena, Mayura apenas habló, lo que tenía preocupado a Misao. Normalmente ella le hablaría de misterios, ovnis, pero sobre todo de Loki. Ese niño le tenía activada la alarma no–te–acerques–a–mi–hija–o–sino desde que lo conoció. Pero hoy estaba silenciosa, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y casi no tenía apetito a pesar de tener el estómago vacío.

– ¿Seguro estás bien? –preguntó Misao.

– Papá… ¿alguna vez te gustó una chica mayor?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Mayura no contestó. Misao estaba preocupado por ella, así que accedió a contestar.

– Supongo que todos los chicos se enamoran alguna vez de alguien mayor, quizá la maestra de grado o la mamá de un compañero.

– ¿Y a qué edad te enamoraste de verdad?

– Mi único amor fue siempre tu madre, pero supongo que te refieres a qué edad sentí algo serio por una chica¿no es así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Supongo que fue a los 16. Había una chica de mi clase que era muy amiga mía.

– Papá…

Mayura tomó un sorbo de agua y tras dejar el vaso en la mesa se levantó.

– Discúlpame, papá, aún no me siento bien.

Misao sólo vio a su hija abandonar el comedor.

––––0––––

Mayura volvió a recostarse en su cama(1) y observó a través de la ventana cómo la luna parecía estar roja.

_«Rojo. Mis ojos son de un color extraño, son casi rojos. Los de Loki son verdes, un hermoso verde. ¿Por qué esa noche los habré visto rojos.»_

Siguió observando la luna hasta que se quedó dormida.

––––0––––

– ¡Buenos días! –saludó la chica pelirosada al entrar en la oficina de Loki.

– Buenos días, señorita Mayura –dijo Yamino.

– Buenos días, señorita Mayura –repitió Spica.

– Buenos días, Yamino –dijo sonriéndole atentamente –buenos días, Spica –dijo tratando de sonreír amablemente.

– Creí que hoy no vendrías, como saliste tan misteriosamente ayer –dijo Loki que acariciaba a Fenrir mientras E–chan descansaba sobre su cabeza, pero claro, Mayura no podía verlo.

– Lo siento –dijo ella –es que de verdad me sentí mal.

– Espero que se encuentre mejor –dijo Spica.

– Si, gracias –dijo Mayura tratando de disimular el envidia que le tenía a la chica de cabello púrpura.

– Bueno, hoy tampoco hay clientes –dijo Loki.

– Habrá que esperar por alguno –contestó Mayura.

Spica salió de la oficina para ir a traer un poco de té. Yamino se llevó la papelera de la oficina para vaciarla ya que al día siguiente pasaría el recogedor. Fenrir salió tras de su madre para ver si lograba unos bocadillos extras. Al final, Mayura se quedó sola con Loki (bien, E–chan seguía allí, pero como ella no podía verlo, realmente no cuenta).

Loki leía algo muy interesado y Mayura lo veía fijamente desde el sillón. Cómo sus penetrantes ojos verdes seguían la letra a lo largo de su lectura. Cómo su cabello se movía ligeramente cuando giraba la cabeza para ir al inicio de la siguiente línea, cómo sonreía ligeramente al encontrar un fragmento cómico.

Loki levantó la mirada y se topó con los rojizos ojos de Mayura. Al verse descubierta, se sonrojó y volteó rápidamente hacia otro lado.

– Lo que estás leyendo se ve muy interesante –comentó.

– Es sólo un libro de mitología romana –respondió el detective.

– A ti te gustan temas muy profundos¿no es verdad? –dijo ella con un tono de pesar.

– Me gusta leer de todo –dijo tratando de entender porqué ella se veía tan triste de repente.

– ¡Me voy! –dijo levantándose de repente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –¡Voy a buscar un misterio que necesite ser resuelto! Te veré mañana.

Loki volvió a quedar tan sorprendido como el día anterior al verla salir corriendo de su oficina.

Mayura volvía a correr sin rumbo por las calles.

_«No cabe duda que la verdad sobre los chicos es que son un misterio. Pero el más misterioso de todos es Loki»_

* * *

**N.A: **No sé si deba clasificar este fanfic o sólo este capítulo como Angst. Pobre Mayura, la está pasando mal creyendo que Loki está enamorado de Spica o que nunca pensará en ella de esa forma y aún sigue lidiando con el hecho (o mejor dicho, suposición) que es un niño de ocho años. 

(1) Con respecto a la cama, si recuerdo el capítulo 14 (donde aparece Fenrir) Mayura en realidad duerme en el piso, lo que quiere decir que en el día su Futón (creo que así se llama) debe estar recogido, pero como no se puede tirar al piso, duerme ahora en una cama.

REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA SÓLO PARA SALUDAR Y REPORTAR QUE LEYERON EL FIC

**Próximo capítulo: Pronósticos de amor**

¿Qué le dirá Skuld a Mayura acerca de su vida amorosa?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, aún tengo inspiración. Tengo ya planeado un trozo de cada uno de los nueve capítulos faltantes y el epílogo además de la secuela. Ahora, tengo que pensar una forma de deshacerme también de Skuld… demasiados estorbos qué eliminar. ¿¡Por qué eres tan hermoso, Loki!?

Bien, no quiero hacer más larga la introducción: **MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK ES MARCA REGISTRADA DE SUS DUEÑOS Y YO NO SOY UNO DE ELLOS (Snif, Snif)**

En este capítulo, Mayura seguirá sufriendo y más cuando se encuentre con Skuld. A pesar de eso, muy pronto le daré un premio por soportar estas pruebas tan difíciles.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA**

**Capítulo 3: Pronósticos de Amor**

_«¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo estar junto a Loki sin ponerme como una tonta o sentirme triste por su indiferencia»_

Levantó la mirada y vio un cartel que ella ya conocía, aquel con el ojo en medio.

_«Esa es una buena idea, tal vez la adivinadora pueda darme un pronóstico sobre mi futuro con Loki»_

Entró a la carpa negra ya que no había visto a nadie. Al asomarse por la entrada se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio y coletas.

– Buenas tardes –dijo Skuld –¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

– En realidad, esperaba poder pedir un consejo pero… tal vez no sea tan buena idea –dijo al recordar que las hermanas conocían a Loki.

– No digas eso, yo te diré qué te depara el futuro –dijo ella invitándola a pasar.

Mayura aceptó. Ella parecía ser muy amiga de Loki (aunque el pensamiento también la ponía furiosa) y debía saber algo más de él que lo que ella misma sabía.

– Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres saber¿Ovnis, Fantasmas, Espectros?

Demonios. Incluso parecía conocerla muy bien a ella.

– No… en realidad no es sobre eso… quisiera saber sobre… –y se sonrojó –mi vida amorosa.

Skuld sonrió y deslizó sus manos sobre la esfera de cristal.

– Veamos… aquí dice que estás enamorada de un hombre mayor que tú – era verdad.

Mayura rió.

– En realidad es todo lo contrario, pero creo que todos nos podemos equivocar. –El comentario no le agradó nada a Skuld.

– Es alguien que siempre está muy cerca de ti –siguió diciendo la diosa del destino.

Mayura asintió.

Skuld siguió viendo y encontró unos hermosos ojos color verde que ella conocía bien, pues eran los mismos ojos verdes que a ella le cautivaban.

– E-eh…

– ¿Sucede algo?

Skuld prestó más atención. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de horror, decepción y muchos otros sentimientos nada agradables y sólo lograron asustar a Mayura.

– ¿Hay algo malo?

– ¡Aléjate de él! –fue lo único que Skuld dijo, o mas bien, gritó.

– ¿Por qué¿Sucederá algo malo?

– Si te quedas junto a él sólo sufrirás y nunca corresponderá a tu amor. Debes alejarte lo más que puedas de él, quizá a otro país _«otro universo estaría bien»_, lo más lejos que puedas de él.

– Ya veo –dijo Mayura con tristeza –yo ya sabía que no tenía ningún futuro. Muchas gracias.

Mayura salió de la tienda pasando junto a Verdandi que en ese momento llegaba, pero pareció no verla. Al entrar a la tienda, Skuld estaba sollozando.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Skuld?

– Ella está… ella…

– ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estaba ella aquí?

– Ella está enamorada de Loki –dijo rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a su hermana.

Verdandi trató de consolarla.

– ¿Hiciste una adivinación?

– Ella me pidió que la hiciera y pude ver que estaba enamorada de Loki.

– ¿Y viste si tendrán un futuro juntos?

– No quise hacerlo, no quise verlo. Tenía miedo de saber que ella y Loki podrían llegar a estar juntos, yo…

––––0––––

_«Me dijo que me alejara de él. Que sólo sufriría porque nunca corresponderá a lo que yo siento por él. Tiene razón, él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, nunca, jamás»_

– Espera un momento –dijo Mayura como si hubiera encontrado un misterio –dijo que era un hombre mayor. Se equivocó en eso, quizá se equivocó en todo lo demás.

_«A quién engaño. Ciertamente a mí no. Loki y yo no tenemos futuro por que yo soy una bella mujer y él aún es un niño en muchos aspectos»_

––––0––––

Urd llegó a visitar a Loki más tarde. Spica los atendió y luego los dejó solos.

– Parece que se has acostumbrado a su presencia, Señor Loki –dijo Urd.

– Ella no recuerda quién fue, y con esta apariencia es muy callada, así que ya no hay razón para discutir.

– Aún así, su presencia te traerá muchos problemas –advirtió la diosa.

– ¿Es otra de tus predicciones?

– Algo así, mas bien es intuición femenina.

– ¿Y por qué dices algo así?

– Freya aún no sabe de Spica y mucho menos que es la reencarnación de una de tus ex novias. ¿Imaginas qué ocurrirá cuando lo sepa?

Una larga gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Loki al asimilar este sentimiento.

– Skuld ya lo sabe y aunque ha estado tranquila, hoy descubrió algo que talvez la lleve a cometer una locura.

– ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?

– Que esa chica humana… Mayura Daidouji…

Loki estaba intrigado. Mayura realmente lograba meterse en problemas y él siempre tenía que sacarla¿ahora qué tendría que ha…

– …está enamorada de ti –concluyó Loki antes de que su pensamiento llegara a su fin.

Loki, aunque estaba anonadado por la declaración de Urd, aún tenía duda.

– ¿Cómo lo supo¿Ella se lo dijo?

– No exactamente. Fue a pedirle que le diera un consejo.

– Cielos, eso explica porque ha estado tan rara últimamente –dijo en tono de alivio, sin preocuparse mucho por el asunto.

– Supongo que también es por Spica.

– No lo creo. Mayura no sabe la verdad sobre nosotros, los dioses.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer sobre eso?

– No puedo hacer nada –dijo Loki.

– ¿Acaso no sientes algo por ella?

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo Loki con su habitual tranquilidad.

– Te quedaste para estar con ella¿no es así?

– En realidad no. No podía soportar verla triste, eso es todo.

– Pero…

– ¡Señor Loki! –interrumpió Spica.

– Dime Spica¿qué se te ofrece?

– El señor Narugami vino a verlo.

– Entonces yo me retiro –dijo Urd haciendo una reverencia.

Narugami devoró los pastelillos y el té que Spica y Yamino habían llevado. Echan estaba sobre la cabeza de Loki, ambos viendo a Narugami funcionar en modo aspiradora.

– ¿Por qué has venido? –dijo Loki.

– ¿Has visto a Daidouji?

– ¿Qué le ocurre a Mayura?

– No lo sé, creí que tú me podrías responder a eso. Vino a verme ayer y pidió hablar conmigo de urgencia. Comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas, la mayoría sobre ti.

– ¿Cuáles preguntas?

– Qué pensabas tú sobre ella, a dónde fuiste hace una semana, y cual era tu relación con Spica.

– Ya veo –fue la respuesta de Loki. Yamino entró en ese momento con otra bandeja de pastelillos.

– ¿Qué crees que le pasa a Daidouji?

– Lo que acabas de contarme sólo me ha confirmado lo que Urd me acaba de decir. Mayura está enamorada de mí.

Yamino los escuchó asombrado.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Narugami sorprendido.

– ¿Te cuesta creer eso?

– Comprendería que estuviera enamorada de la versión adulta de ti, pero para ella sólo eres un niño.

– Quizá sea mejor así –dijo Loki con cierta melancolía.

– ¡Ahora entiendo las otras preguntas que me hizo! –exclamó Narugami.

– ¿Qué otras preguntas?

– Bueno, me preguntó a qué edad me comenzaron a gustar las chicas y si alguna vez me había gustado una chica mayor. ¿Qué iba yo a responderle? No lo recuerdo, después de tantos años. ¿Tú si lo recuerdas?

Loki le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Cómo iba a recordarlo siendo el dios del engaño y un reconocido casanova del mundo de los dioses.

– ¿No piensas hacer nada? –dijo Narugami.

– No, eso es algo que ella debe decidir de qué manera lo manejará. Además, ya tengo suficientes chicas sobre mí como para preocuparme de otra más, al menos me alegra que Mayura no tenga poderes mágicos.

– Señor Loki –dijo Yamino –será mejor que no toque esos temas enfrente de mi hermano.

– ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Narugami.

– Mi hermano está algo celoso, es todo –dijo Yamino llevándose los platos vacíos. Un segundo después estaba fuera de la oficina.

– Vaya, Loki. Tu vida si que es complicada.

Loki cruzó los brazos y se echó atrás en el sofá.

_«Dímelo a mí»_

– Señor Loki –exclamó Echan bajando de su cabeza y colocándose en sus piernas.

– ¿Tú que piensas, Echan¿Qué debería hacer?

– El señor Loki es muy bueno con Mayura.

Loki suspiró resignado.

––––0––––

– ¡Buenos días, Loki! –dijo Mayura al entrar a la oficina.

– ¿Mayura?

– ¿Qué pasa? Suenas sorprendido de verme.

– Bueno, sí.

– Como estamos en medio de un descanso, puedo venir desde temprano –dijo con su habitual energía y entusiasmo.

Loki sonrió aliviado. Al parecer, Mayura había tomado una decisión de cómo manejar la situación y él no iba a decir nada al respecto.

– ¿Encontraste algún misterio ayer?

– No, ninguno –dijo con un tono melancólico. _«Sólo el mismo de siempre, Tú»_

_«¿Hablar de misterios la pone triste? Quizá yo deba…»_

– ¡Loki¿Quieres ir a buscar misterios conmigo?

– No veo para qué –respondió Loki apoyando su codo sobre el escritorio y su cabeza en la mano del mismo brazo.

– ¡Vamos! Has estado encerrado aquí toda la semana, ni siquiera has salido a dar un paseo. ¿No te aburres de estar aquí siempre?

– En realidad, no.

_«No quiere estar conmigo, me detesta»_

– Vamos –dijo Mayura en tono suplicante, con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos que se esforzaba por contener.

_«Demonios. De nuevo está triste. No sé por qué no puedo evitar sentirme culpable cuando ella se pone triste. Estoy condenado a cumplir sus caprichos»_

– Está bien –dijo de mala gana. Con esto, el rostro de Mayura se iluminó.

E–chan fue el único que los acompañó, pero Mayura estaba feliz creyendo que estaban solos.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Loki caminando a su acostumbrado ritmo.

– Bueno, el barrio antiguo siempre es un buen lugar para comenzar, además está la agencia de la policía… ¿qué más?

– Mayura, no quiero buscar misterios –dijo Loki.

– ¿No? Bueno, quizá quieras hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué sugieres, Loki?

_«¿No vas a insistir¿Abandonas tus misterios tan fácilmente¿De verdad eres Mayura?»_

Mayura miraba fijamente a Loki que la veía como un bicho raro.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

_«No de nuevo ese tono»_

– No, nada –dijo él volviendo a ver hacia el frente –Vamos a tomar el té a aquel lugar –dijo señalando una pequeña cafetería por la cual iban pasando.

– Sí –dijo ella con alegría recuperada.

Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, el uno frente al otro. Miraron el menú y tomaron sus decisiones. Enseguida, un camarero se les acercó.

– ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Mayura fue la primera en levantar la vista.

– ¿Narugami¿Ahora trabajas aquí?

– Ahora que estamos en medio de un descanso puedo tomar algunos empleos temporales. Estoy suplantando a un mesero que enfermó.

Ambos hicieron su orden y Narugami regresó casi de inmediato con dos tazas de té y dos trozos de pastel de distinto sabor. El de Mayura era pastel de queso con salsa de cereza y el de Loki era pastel de vainilla con menta.

– Aquí tienen, y me voy para que puedan continuar con su cita –dijo Narugami. Loki le lanzó una de sus miradas de callate–o–te–arrepentirás. – Yo no dije nada –musitó con terror.

Mayura se había sonrojado un poco, y para disimularlo volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, pero aún así, Loki podía ver en su mejilla un poco del color rojo que tenía.

Loki tomó un poco de su pastel y lo probó.

– Mmm, esto está delicioso –dijo el pequeño dios.

Mayura también decidió probar el suyo.

– Es cierto, este también está muy rico. ¿Puedo probar del tuyo?

Loki tomó otro poco con su cubierto y se lo alcanzó a Mayura y ella lo recibió.

– ¡Delicioso! Haber prueba del mío. –Mayura imitó lo que antes hizo Loki y él recibió el trozo de pastel.

– Tienes razón.

Mayura se puso triste de pronto.

– Loki, yo quería decirte que…

_«Demonios… se va a declarar»_

El dios del fuego comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. No estaba preparado para algo así, que ella le confesara allí mismo lo que sentía. No quería tener que responderle, no tenía planeado cómo responderle…

– …lo que yo quería decirte es que…

_«No por favor Mayura, no lo hagas…»_

– Creo que yo… olvidé mi cartera en la agencia.

Una mirada en blanco y una larga gota de sudor adornaron la frente de Loki. Sin embargo, un segundo después se sintió aliviado.

– No te preocupes –dijo con su encantadora sonrisa seductora –esta vez yo invito.

_«Esa sonrisa…»_ pensó Mayura lista para derretirse, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en su té.

Loki suspiró. Era la primera vez que sentía que su encanto natural le estaba trayendo problemas.

––––0––––

_«Tengo que deshacerme de quienes interfieren en mi camino. Sólo así podré conquistar mi objetivo. Es mejor que se vayan preparando» _eran los pensamientos de alguien que los había estado observando desde el otro lado de la calle.

* * *

**N.A: **n////n qué lindos, de verdad parece una cita. Él invita, él la alimenta o mejor dicho, se alimentan mutuamente. Y la contribución de Narugami… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Loki al alimentar a Mayura¿Acaso no se da cuenta que parecía una cita¿Narugami los habrá visto¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas que yo sé cual es la respuesta¿Por qué hago preguntas tontas¿Por qué estoy tan loca¿Por qué admito que estoy loca¿Por qué lo admito aquí? 

UU (sigh) Soy un caso perdido.

Sin embargo, la "cita" (nótense las comillas) no es la recompensa que le tenía preparada a Mayura, esa se la tengo en el próximo capítulo cuando pase el susto de su vida. También Loki pasará el susto de su vida pero sorpresivamente no en manos de un dios o ser sobrenatural.

En cuanto a Skuld, también me desharé de ella en el próximo capítulo (una menos, faltan cuatro).

**NO DEJEN DE MANDARME REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA SABER QUE LEEN MI FIC.**

**Próximo capítulo: Lo mejor para papá**

¿Qué es lo que Yamino y Fenrir creen que es mejor para Loki¿Por qué Fenrir está celoso?

¿Aguantaré más de un día antes de volver a actualizar?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notas de la loca autora: **Me encuentro particularmente feliz hoy, pues me he conseguido el Soundtrack completo de la serie, y lo estoy escuchando mientras escribo este capítulo.

He aquí otro grandioso capítulo de mi fanfic de MaLoRa. (Al menos porque me fascina escribirlo) Este en especial es muy emocionante y no quiero arruinarlo antes de comenzar, así que me limito a contestar los reviews que me dejaron con el capítulo anterior.

Siento decepcionarles en tres asuntos: Primero, Skuld no morirá. Segundo, la cita no continuará en este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, habrá algo más interesante. Tercero, Loki no aceptará sus sentimientos en al menos 6 o 7 capítulos (aún debo hacer sufrir un poco más a Mayura, darle unos cuantos premios y sustos).

(SI VEN PALABRAS EXTRAÑAS ENTRE PARENTESIS SE TRATA DE UNA DE LAS CANCIONES DEL OST) 

Sin más retrasos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 4: Lo mejor para papá**

Mayura se levantó muy temprano por la mañana y se puso a hacer algunos quehaceres de su casa (lo cual tenía muy asustado a Misao, ya que Mayura no era del tipo de chicas que se levantan temprano a asear la casa).

_«Ayer me la pasé de lo mejor con Loki. Aunque para él no haya significado nada, para mí fue el día más especial de mi vida, desearía que todos los días fueran así pero no puedo ser demasiado obvia, Loki tiende a ser demasiado observador y podría darse cuenta de lo que siento por él y podría dejar de hablarme»_

Ella tarareaba una canción divertida. (**N.A. **Estoy pensando en Misterious Mistery)

Mientras tanto, en la mansión/agencia de detectives, Loki también se había levantando temprano y estaba en la cocina con Yamino esperando a que el desayuno estuviera listo. (Si esa no era una señal del Ragnarok, entonces Loki estaba muy enfermo)

Spica había salido de la casa muy temprano, pero no había dicho a dónde había ido. Fenrir seguía durmiendo y Ecchan flotaba sobre la cabeza de Yamino.

Mientras esperaba leía el periódico y tarareaba una canción (**N.A.** Creo que la misma, jiji)

Había alguien más con ellos.

– Vaya Loki¿ocurre algo malo¿Qué hizo que te levantaras tan temprano?

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Narugami? – preguntó sin dejar su periódico interrumpiendo la canción sólo un segundo.

– Ah, ya sé lo que pasa. Estás contento por la cita que tuviste ayer con Mayura.

La canción paró, el periódico golpeó con fuerza la mesa, Yamino volteó ante el golpe, Ecchan se ocultó detrás de la cabeza del chico-serpiente. Narugami miraba con terror a Loki que le lanzaba dagas con su mirada.

– Con respecto a eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esos comentarios frente a Mayura? Sabes bien cómo se siente ella y sólo puedes causarle un malentendido.

Narugami rió.

– ¿No crees que el que causará malentendidos eres tú?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo intrigado.

– ¿No crees que fue especialmente romántico cuando le diste un trozo de tu pastel en la boca y ella hizo lo mismo?

Yamino estaba probando la comida en ese momento y casi se ahoga al escuchar lo que Narugami decía.

Loki tartamudeó.

– No lo hice con esa intención, yo… ¡Todo fue tu culpa ¿sabes?! Solo lo hice para distraerla de tu comentario.

– Si, seguro que la distrajiste.

Narugami le sonreía con picardía mientras Yamino reía silenciosamente después de haber regresado a atender la comida y Ecchan lo miraba fijamente.

– Señor Loki ¿por qué tiene rojas las mejillas?

– ¿Eh? –tocó su cara y se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas calientes. Narugami rompió en risa mientras él enterraba su cara en la mesa –Soy un tonto –balbuceó.

––––0––––

(STRANGE SPACE)

En un indefinido lugar oscuro, un plan malvado se llevaba a cabo por una chica rubia de coletas largas.

_«Con esto será suficiente para liberarme de ella»_

––––0––––

Fenrir estaba sólo con Loki en la oficina, sentado en el regazo de su padre, que continuaba su lectura sobre la mitología romana. Los dioses romanos le causaban gracia. En ese momento llegó Spica y sonrió al ver a Loki pero luego continuó con su trabajo sacudiendo los muebles de la oficina.

– Mamá es muy buena ¿no papá?

Loki sólo rió silenciosamente.

– Señor Loki –dijo Spica interrumpiendo su trabajo –¿Puedo hablar con usted sobre… este, yo…

– Los dejaré solos –dijo Fenrir corriendo a la salida.

– Si, Spica, dime…

Fenrir se dirigió a la cocina esperando poder demandar una porción temprana del almuerzo. Allí, Yamino estaba frente a la estufa mientras Ecchan estaba sobre su cabeza.

– A Mayura le gusta el Señor Loki –dijo el fantasmita.

– Así parece.

– Y al Señor Loki le gusta Mayura.

– Fantasma tonto –dijo el pequeño lobo – a papá no puede gustarle esa chica humana.

Yamino rió melancólicamente.

– ¿De qué te ríes? Ahora que mamá está…

– ¿Aún sigues con eso, hermano?

– ¿Si sigo con qué?

– El querer reconciliar a nuestros padres.

– ¿Acaso se te olvida que tú y Hel nacieron por una de sus reconciliaciones? Yo intervine en ambas, claro está. Me debes tu vida.

Yamino suspiró.

– Me gusta mucho que ella esté aquí aunque no tenga idea de quien es ella o quienes somos nosotros, sin embargo…

– ¿No te gustaría que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos?

– No es eso, pero me doy cuenta que el Señor Loki ha cambiado mucho desde aquellos días.

– Papá siempre será papá.

– Hermano, tú debes saber que aún cuando él tiene una esposa en Asgard, prefirió quedarse aquí por la petición de Mayura.

Ese comentario hizo poner furioso a Fenrir. Había estado al tanto del matrimonio de su padre con Sigyn pero había algo más en eso que lo molestaba.

– ¡Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando!

– Yo sólo quiero decir que… creo que nuestro padre no tiene un lugar en su corazón para nuestra madre. Ambos siempre estaban peleando ¿no lo recuerdas?

– Claro, pero siempre se reconciliaban.

– No. Hel ya tenía varios años cuando nos separaron. Para entonces, ellos ya tenían varios meses separados después de su última pelea.

– Eso fue culpa del dios Thor ¡Yo haré que vuelvan a estar juntos! –dijo marchándose.

– ¿Fenrir no quiere a Mayura? –preguntó Ecchan.

– No creo que sea eso –dijo Yamino entristecido.

––––0––––

Tocaron a la puerta.

Yamino fue quien atendió y al abrir se encontró con Urd que estaba muy preocupada.

– ¿Dónde está el Señor Loki?

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Loki que justo estaba bajando las escaleras.

– Mayura está en peligro.

– Yamino –dijo Loki en forma de orden para que lo siguiera, a lo que Yamino obedeció. Ecchan los despidió desde la puerta. No había señales de Fenrir.

_EL DANZAR DE LAS HOJAS ANUNCIA EL MOMENTO EN QUE EL AVE CANTARÁ E IRÁ EN BUSCA DE SU PRESA. EL DESTINO NO SE CUMPLIRÁ Y LA HUMANIDAD NO CONQUISTARÁ AL CAOS._

Mayura leyó una y otra vez la extraña nota que había llegado a su puerta mientras se disponía a salir y mostrársela a Loki cuando de pronto una fuerte ventisca hizo que todos los árboles fuera del templo botaran sus hojas. Mayura soltó la nota para sujetar su falda y entonces el papel se convirtió en un pájaro monstruoso que la sujetó entre sus garras.

Justo en ese momento llegó Loki.

– ¡Skuld¡Suelta a Mayura! –dijo el pequeño dios.

– ¡Loki! –gritaba la chica pelirosada al sentir que el pájaro la colocaba entre sus fauces.

– ¡Mayura! –gritó Loki

(DEMON DETECTIVE LOKI - la canción que siempre se oye cuando Loki hace lo siguiente)

Loki desplegó a Laevateinn y atacó al ave. Mayura cayó desde una altura considerable pero fue rescatada por Yamino de una caída dolorosa.

Después de haber alejado a Mayura, Loki apuntó hacia el monstruo y sin pensarlo más, dijo el hechizo que lo destruiría.

– ¡Kurios!

El ave se desintegró después de unos instantes volviéndose fragmentos de papel. Mayura corrió hacia Loki y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando.

– Loki, estaba tan asustada. Gracias por salvarme, muchas gracias.

Lo abrazaba muy fuerte a la altura del cuello.

– Mayura… yo –Loki se sentía sin aire –no puedo respirar.

– Oh, lo siento –dijo ella soltándolo, pero como se había arrodillado había quedado a nivel del dios atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, quedando frente a esos hermosos verdes que la hipnotizaban y le hacían perder el sentido de lo que hacía. Volvió a inclinarse hacia Loki…

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó completamente sonrojada. Loki la miraba fijamente pero en su mirada había una calma indescifrable, una total inexpresión.

Avergonzada de lo que había hecho, salió corriendo hacia el interior de su casa.

Loki suspiró con frustración y volteó a ver a su alrededor de izquierda a derecha.

Yamino tenía las manos sobre sus ojos. Era de esperar, ya que ningún chico desea ver a su padre besando a alguien más, (aunque Loki fue el que recibió el beso). Siguió avanzando con la vista.

Urd fingía no ver hacia donde él estaba. Siguió moviendo su punto de enfoque.

Skuld lo veía con decepción y el corazón roto. Después se encargaría de hablar con ella. Giró un poco la cabeza.

El papá de Mayura lo veía con completo odio y enfado.

Un momento…

_«¡El papá de Mayura! Demonios. ¿Vio lo que acaba de suceder? Cielos¿por qué tiene esa mirada asesina¿Qué hace con esa estatua de piedra¡ME VA A MATAR CON ESA ESTATUA DE PIEDRA!»_

– Tú… ¡Tú!… ¡TU, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJA¿QUÉ EMBRUJO LE HAS PUESTO ENCIMA?

Loki estaba aterrorizado. Podía sentir el peso de la estatua gigante de piedra sobre su cabeza y él no se movía. ¿Por qué no se movía¿Por qué un simple humano tenía el poder de aterrorizarlo tanto¿Por qué un simple humano podía levantar tal peso?

De repente, el templo se alejaba velozmente y la imagen del papá de Mayura sosteniendo la gigante estatua de piedra del templo se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Alguien lo estaba llevando en brazos y corría lejos del lugar. Era Yamino que lo había alejado del peligro.

– Ya está bien –dijo el dios del caos en tono molesto –ya puedes bajarme.

– Señor Loki ¿qué pasó con usted?

– Eso no lo sé. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes en mi vida, ni siquiera pude moverme –admitió con enfado.

– Será mejor que no se acerque al templo ni al papá de Mayura en algún tiempo.

––––0––––

Urd y Verdandi veían a su hermana llorar.

– Es inútil, inútil. Yo no tengo lugar en el corazón del Señor Loki. No puedo luchar contra ella, ella es más fuerte –sollozaba Skuld.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer, hermana? –preguntó Urd.

– Voy a olvidarme de él, ya no tengo esperanzas. Hermanas ¿puedo irme de viaje? No quiero estar en este lugar donde puedo encontrarme con el Señor Loki en cualquier momento. Si voy a olvidarme de él, tengo que poner distancia entre nosotros.

– Si crees que eso ayudará –dijo Verdandi.

– Entonces nosotras te apoyaremos –concluyó Urd.

– Gracias, muchas gracias.

Y Skuld se marchó a un lugar desconocido para todos, excepto sus hermanas. No regresaría hasta que se hubiera olvidado de Loki.

––––0––––

– Debo admitir que no estaba seguro de lo que Urd y Narugami me habían dicho, pero hoy Mayura me lo ha confirmado.

– Señor Loki, acerca de eso. Quería pedirle que por favor no comente nada en relación a los sentimientos de Mayura enfrente de mi hermano Fenrir.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Fenrir está celoso. Él desea que usted y nuestra madre vuelvan a estar juntos.

– Así que eso quiere –dijo con una sonrisa que no reflejaba alegría –Y dime, Yamino ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

– Yo... ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? –Yamino tenía una expresión melancólica.

– Tú siempre te preocupas por los sentimientos de los demás, pero nunca me has dicho qué es lo que tú quieres.

– Yo lo único que quiero es que usted sea feliz. También me gustaría que mi madre lo fuera, pero yo sé que no serían felices juntos, por eso no quiero lo mismo que mi hermano.

Loki sonrió de nuevo con tristeza. En el fondo sabía que Yamino deseaba lo mismo que Fenrir, pero era más realista que el pequeño lobo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

– No creo que veamos a Mayura en algún tiempo.

– ¿Por qué la besó? –preguntó Yamino.

– ¿Por qué la besé? Ella fue la que me besó a mí.

– Sin embargo, ya la Señorita Freya ha intentado lo mismo antes y lo ha evitado en el último segundo –dijo con un tono sugestivo, saliendo de la oficina.

Loki permaneció pensativo.

_«¿Por qué no tuve tiempo de reaccionar como siempre lo hago con Freya¿Por qué el papá de Mayura me aterra tanto¿Por qué me meto en estos problemas por culpa de esa chica?»_

Golpeó su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Un terrible dolor de cabeza se había producido en él.

– Todo es culpa de Mayura.

* * *

**N.A: **Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les parece el regalito que le dí a Mayura? Además, Skuld desaparece de escena, pero fue de mucha ayuda. 

Por fin, Loki está comenzando a dudar de si mismo y sufriendo un poco también.

¡Faltan dos capítulos para deshacerme de Spica y Freya! Tres menos y falta una, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo la forma de deshacerme de la figura de Sygin. Encontré una historia muy interesante de cómo fue su matrimonio con Loki y en eso me basaré, también responderá porqué Fenrir se pone tan molesto cuando le hablan de ella.

**NO DEJEN DE MANDARME REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA SABER QUE LEEN MI FIC.**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A LITTLE RED Y LADY LEGNA, mis fieles lectoras.**

**BIENVENIDOS TODOS LOS NUEVOS LECTORES**

**Próximo capítulo: Confesiones y Dudas**

¿Qué pasará cuando Freya se entere que Spica es Angrboda y además vive en la misma casa con Loki?

¿Qué pasará cuando Mayura escuche la declaración del amor de Freya hacia Loki?

¿Tendré tiempo para escribir el próximo capítulo antes de volverme completamente loca?

Hasta el próximo capítulo, Atte. Maia


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas de la autora: **n.n Estoy muy feliz, es fantástico saber que mi historia está gustando. Además la música de la serie es tan (snif, snif) conmovedora y me provoca querer hacer mas melancólica a Mayura y poner unas cuantas escenas más de acción y algunas dolorosas para Loki. En especial "COLOR OF THE HEART".

Me tardé en escribir este capítulo porque tenía que investigar algunos asuntos. ¡Si no hubiera seguido actualizando a diario! Es interesante lo que acabo de descubrir sobre el Ragnarok. Ya verán en los últimos capítulos.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones y Dudas**

Ya era avanzada la mañana cuando apareció Reiya. Hacía unos días había salido de vacaciones y recién regresaba con regalos para Loki, Yamino, Fenrir y Mayura. Por desgracia, Spica le abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días¿puedo ayudarla?

– Vengo a ver al Señor Loki.

– ¿Es usted una clienta?

– Soy amiga suya, me llamo Reiya Aoshima.

– Encantada de conocerla –dijo la pelipúrpura haciendo una reverencia. El largo listón de su cabello casi tocó el piso al hacerlo. En realidad era una niña muy hermosa y Reiya se sentía intrigada por su presencia allí. Ella se levantó haciéndole señal a Reiya de entrar.

– Yo soy Spica –dijo presentándose –soy el ama de llaves del Señor Loki.

– ¿Qué pasó con Yamino?

– Él está en la cocina, el Señor Loki me contrató para ayudarle en las labores de la casa.

– ¿El Señor Loki está en su oficina?

– Oh no, pero si desea puede esperarlo allí, yo iré a avisarle que usted lo está buscando.

– Si, está bien.

Reiya dejó las bolsas a un lado y se sentó en el sofá. En su rostro había una expresión triste.

_«¿Quién es esa chica? Es muy linda. ¿Por qué el Señor Loki la contrató? Me siento muy triste, yo…»_

Fenrir entró en la oficina en el momento que Reiya se volvía Freya.

– ¡Tú¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo desafiante.

– Vine a ver a mi Loki y me encuentro con esa chica extraña.

– Ella no es extraña. ¡Es la reencarnación mi madre! –gritó Fenrir.

– Eso no me interesa. Él no puede estar cerca de otra chica que no sea yo, porque él me ama y yo lo amo.

– Tu propio amor te ha cegado –dijo Fenrir –Se supone que como diosa del amor debes saber bien lo que hay en su corazón, y estoy seguro que no hay amor en él para ti. Él aún quiere a mi mamá.

– Eso no es cierto, Loki me ama, estoy segura.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, Loki era quien estaba detrás de la puerta pero no esperaba ver a Freya, lo que se hizo notorio en su expresión.

_«Demonios, no creí que tendría que enfrentarla tan pronto. ¿Sabrá sobre Spica?»_

– Loki¿es cierto lo de esa chica?

_«Eso responde mi pregunta»_

– Contéstame Loki¿es cierto que ella es la reencarnación de tu…

– De la madre de Yamino y Fenrir. Es cierto –dijo Loki interrumpiendo a Freya. (BURIISHINGU'S NECKLASE)

– ¿Por qué está aquí? No puede haber otra chica cerca de ti que no sea yo¿entendiste? Porque yo te amo. ¿No ves que me pone triste que tengas a tantas chicas a tu alrededor?

Loki tenía una mirada taciturna, por primera vez se sentía culpable de ser tan irresistible.

- Lo siento. Pero yo…

– ¿Me amas, Loki? –dijo Freya mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo como tantas otras veces. Él aceptó ser abrazado y susurró su respuesta a su oído: No.

Ella se alejó de él sorprendida y asustada.

– Vamos Loki, no juegues conmigo de esa forma. ¿Me amas, verdad? –dijo una vez más y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, pero él dio un paso atrás dejándola aún más asustada.

– No sigas haciendo eso, Freya. Tú sabes que yo no estoy interesado en ti.

– ¿Por qué Loki? –dijo con la voz cortada a punto de llorar –¿Es que amas a alguien más?

– No es eso, pero… –¿Qué podía responderle¿Qué sólo la había soportado tanto tiempo por el sentimiento de culpa que sentía porque por defenderlo había ocasionado su exilio? Hubiera sido demasiado doloroso y…

– Loki, tú… –En el rostro de Freya se reflejó un inmenso temor. Se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Qué sucede, Freya? –dijo el pequeño lobo que había presenciado toda la escena.

– Loki, pude descifrarlo –dijo con la voz temblorosa y esforzándose por contener las lágrimas –¿Quién es¿Quién es la persona que provoca ese sentimiento tan fuerte¡Dímelo!

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el intrigado dios del caos.

– No puedes estar enamorado de alguien más, no puede ser… –dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, pasando cerca de alguien más que acababa de llegar y había escuchado lo último que Freya dijo.

_«¿Un sentimiento muy fuerte¿Enamorado¿De qué demonios hablaba Freya? Pero _–incluso su pensamiento hizo una pausa para meditar –_ella es la diosa del amor, sabe leer el corazón de los demás, es posible que…»_

– ¿Quién era la señorita que salió corriendo? –preguntó la chica que recién entraba.

– ¿M–Mayura?

– ¿Qué pasa? Pareces sorprendido de verme.

– Sí, bueno… _«Creí que nunca más ibas a aparecerte por aquí»_.

– Loki, yo… –Mayura bajó la mirada y comenzó jugar con sus dedos – …quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Supongo que me asusté mucho y no pensé lo que hacía.

– No le des importancia –dijo Loki sentándose en su silla y adoptando su fascinante pose y sonrisa de modelo de revista. _«Después de todo, también yo lo disfruté»_ Sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza tomó una pose menos sugestiva y la miró seriamente «_Pero qué demonios estoy pensando¡Se trata de Mayura!»_

– También te traje un nuevo caso. Esta mañana me llamó una amiga y me dijo que tenían algunos problemas muy extraños en su casa y como sabe que trabajo contigo me pidió que la ayudáramos.

_«Será otro de esos casos»_ pensó Loki queriendo rechazar la petición, pero luego lo pensó mejor _«Tal vez sea lo mejor para distraer a Mayura»_

– Porqué no. Esto ha estado muy aburrido últimamente.

– Le dije que iríamos enseguida.

Loki y Yamino acompañaron a Mayura a la casa de su amiga. No era muy lejos de la agencia así que pudieron ir caminando. En realidad, no hubieran podido ir de otra forma ya que, recordemos que Loki tiende a marearse en los automóviles.

La amiga de Mayura era una mujer de unos 22 años, cabello corto y castaño y ojos dorados que vivía en una modesta casa junto a sus padres, se encontraba comprometida, pero recientemente había tenido grandes desgracias en su vida y no sabían si se trataba de una maldición. El nombre de la mujer era Nanami.

– ¿Cómo es que son amigas? –preguntó Loki.

– Nos hicimos amigas en una sala de Chat sobre misterios –dijo Mayura.

– ¿De verdad este niño es detective?

– No te dejes llevar por apariencias –defendió Mayura –es un detective muy bueno.

Ante el comentario, el ego de Loki se infló.

– Si tú lo dices, entonces confiaré. ¿Les gustaría pasar?

Nanami los hizo entrar a su casa y les ofreció algo de beber mientras les contaba lo que había ocurrido los últimos días.

– Primero, el antiguo reloj que permanecía en el estudio de mi padre por poco le cae encima cuando estaba entrando. Luego, en la cocina explotó el horno pero mi madre había salido un poco antes de que ocurriera. Hace unos días iba saliendo del banco y un piano por poco me cae encima. Debe haber algo que cause tanta mala suerte de pronto.

_«Yo creo que ha tenido muy buena suerte para salvarse de todo lo que nos ha contado»_ pensaba Loki mientras examinaba la habitación en la que se encontraban. Ciertamente no detectaba maldad, pero había una presencia extraña cerca.

– ¡Es un misterio! –exclamó Mayura con su habitual ánimo –¿Ya lo sabe Kizuo?

– Sí, él ha estado preocupado por mí. Incluso ha ofrecido traer a alguien para exorcizar la casa, pero desde lo que pasó con el auto ya no está seguro que sea sólo la casa.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con el auto y quién es Kizuo? –preguntó Loki.

– Kizuo es mi prometido –respondió Nanami acercando sus manos a su pecho y tocando el anillo de compromiso –y hace unos días su automóvil no encendió. Cuando lo llevó al mecánico le fallaban los frenos, el motor, el carburador…

Loki miró el anillo con detenimiento.

– ¿Dónde consiguió ese anillo?

– Es un recuerdo de los padres de Kizuo que murieron hace unos años en un accidente de avión. La familia de Kizuo lo ha tenido desde tiempos inmemoriables.

_«Eso es un gran problema»_ pensó Loki.

– Yamino, acompáñame por favor –ordenó siendo obedecido y se dirigieron al jardín.

Ya afuera, Loki observó bien la casa.

– ¿Sucede algo, Señor Loki?

– No sé cómo me había olvidado de eso. El anillo de Nanami no es otro que el anillo de Andvarinaut.

– El anillo de Andvarinaut… ¿es el anillo que le trae desgracias a su poseedor?

– Así es, hace años le pertenecía a Andvari pero al perderlo lo maldijo y por eso es que quien lo tenga…

¡AAAAHHHHH!

– ¡Mayura!

Loki y Yamino entraron de prisa a la casa y vieron a Mayura subida en el sillón mientras Nanami sostenía entre sus brazos una serpiente pitón.

En el rostro de Loki había una expresión que decía "tienes que estar bromeando".

_«¿Tanto grito por una pequeña serpiente?» _y luego rió _«Me pregunto qué pasaría si conociera la verdadera identidad de Yamino»_

Respiró aliviado de que nada le hubiera pasado a Mayura. Seguro ella siempre se metía en problemas sin buscarlo pero estando relacionada con él se había metido en problemas más serios que los que normalmente tendría una chica de 17 años.

– Loki, creí que te habías ido –dijo Mayura al verlo, en sus ojos había un destello de alegría que intrigó a Loki.

– Sólo estaba examinando la casa un poco y te oí gritar.

– Ah si, lo siento. Nunca le dije a Nanami que no me gustan las serpientes.

– ¡Señor Loki! –dijo Yamino señalando a Nanami. La serpiente la había enrollado y comenzaba a estrangularla. Ella no podía decir nada.

– ¡Nanami¡Haz algo, Loki!

Loki sujetó la cabeza de la serpiente y con una mirada (recuerden el capítulo 8) hizo que la serpiente soltara a Nanami. Pero Mayura había vuelto a ver el cambio del color de sus ojos, aunque fingió muy bien no haberlo hecho.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mayura.

– No entiendo. Ha sido mi mascota desde que era pequeña y nunca me había hecho nada así.

– Es por culpa de la maldición –dijo Loki.

– ¿Una maldición? Entonces es cierto que hay un hechizo sobre mí.

– No, es culpa de ese anillo. Está maldito para causar daños a quien lo posea, pero yo podría hacer que la maldición desaparezca –dijo Loki con Laevateinn en sus manos y alzándolo hacia el anillo ocurrió una reacción de luz cegando a todos en la habitación.

_«¿Cómo es que Loki puede hacer algo así? Ya antes lo había visto hacer algo parecido con el ave y antes con la hoja del árbol de dios pero en realidad nunca me pregunté como era que podía hacerlo»_

Cuando la luz se disipó, el anillo brillaba con más esplendor que antes y el ambiente denso que antes podía sentirse en la habitación había desaparecido.

– ¿De verdad la maldición ha desaparecido?

– Así es. Ya no tiene porque preocuparse.

––––0––––

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y todo tenía un aspecto rojizo por los tardíos rayos de sol. Loki y Mayura estaban sentados en el pórtico de la mansión/agencia tomando una limonada que Yamino había preparado mientras Spica jugaba con Fenrir como una niña pequeña.

– Loki¿cómo supiste que el anillo estaba maldito?

– Me pareció haberlo visto antes. Hay una leyenda en la mitología nórdica sobre el anillo de Andvarinaut. Es un anillo que pertenecía a un enano llamado Andvari, pero cuando L… el dios del caos lo engañó para adquirirlo, Andvari lo maldijo para que trajera desgracias a sus dueños. Después de eso este dios del caos se deshizo de él sin saber lo que había hecho Andvari y comenzaron a suceder desgracias a quien lo tenía en sus manos.

– En realidad todo fue culpa de ese malvado dios del caos¿no te parece?

El comentario de Mayura provocó una punzada en el corazón de Loki.

– Pero, Loki, eso es sólo un mito. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mismo anillo de And…Anv

– Andvarinaut. No dije que lo fuera, pero seguramente seguía el mismo patrón, según lo que dijo Nanami sobre la familia de su prometido.

– Es bueno que supiera tanto de él –dijo ella con cierta tristeza.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Spica y Fenrir que jugaban como dos niños pequeños por todo el jardín. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo se puso serio.

_«¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué tengo esta sensación extraña¿Es posible que lo que dijo Freya sea verdad? No es el mismo sentimiento que tuve antes, pero ciertamente nunca había tenido esta sensación. ¿Qué será?»_

Mayura había visto a Loki sonreír viendo a Spica y había volteado su mirada antes que él se pusiera serio.

_«Entonces lo que dijo esa chica es verdad. Loki está enamorado de alguien y ese alguien es Spica»_

Tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar se levantó con una sonrisa y miró a Loki.

– Será mejor que me vaya o papá se pondrá muy enojado conmigo. Además no quiero que sepa que estuve contigo o no me imagino qué haría.

Un tic atacó el ojo de Loki.

– Te veré mañana después de la escuela. El descanso ha terminado.

Loki se despidió con un movimiento de mano pues aún estaba en estado de shock al imaginar lo que el padre de Mayura podía hacer.

_«¿Por qué tenía que molestarlo tanto¿Por qué de pronto le tengo tanto miedo a un simple humano?»_

––––0––––

_«Entonces era cierto, esa sonrisa cuando ve a esa chica, está enamorado de ella. No puede ser, no puede ser»_

––––0––––

Yamino bajó las viejas escaleras en búsqueda de su padre. En el lugar donde guardaban la maldad reunida había unas cuantas auras rojizas que Loki había logrado reunir los últimos días.

– ¿Sucede algo, Señor Loki?

– Me di cuenta que Odin no sólo me quitó mis poderes, sino algunas de mis memorias que han ido regresando poco a poco. Como dios del caos y el engaño, me sobrepasé en algunas de mis bromas, pero no puedo recordarlas todas, siento ese vacío en mi memoria.

– Señor Loki¿aún piensa en volver un día al mundo de los dioses?

– Aún no tengo claro porque Odin me envió a este lugar, sin embargo no lamento haber venido, porque pude volver a tener a mi familia junto a mí, incluso a Hel, aunque haya sido por corto tiempo. Ustedes son la única familia que siempre tuve.

– Me siento muy feliz de oír eso, Señ… Padre.

Loki sonrió. Le había pedido a Yamino que no lo llamara Padre para no despertar sospechas, pero cuando lo decía podía transmitir toda su gratitud en esa sola palabra y un cálido sentimiento invadía su corazón.

––––0––––

Spica salió temprano por la mañana a comprar víveres para preparar el almuerzo. Freyr y Heimdall habían ido a la misma tienda. Freyr estaba perdido en algún pasillo de la tienda mientras Heimdall caminaba tranquilo y algo aburrido por el pasillo de las salsas. En ese momento la vio y la reconoció de inmediato.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta la siguió hasta la casa de Loki.

_«Así que está viviendo con él. Me pregunto si habrá una forma de tomar ventaja de esa situación»_

Regresó por la noche, cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, y se introdujo a la habitación de la chica para indagar en sus sueños, descubriendo así que no recordaba nada sobre su vida anterior.

_«Vamos a hacerle un pequeño obsequio a Loki. Es sabido que Angrboda era extremadamente celosa y sus discusiones con Loki podían oírse hasta el último rincón de Asgard. Veamos qué hace cuando recuerde quién es ella y lo que Loki ha hecho desde que ella murió»_

––––0––––

Spica despertó sobresaltada. Eran más de las diez de la mañana y ella aún no estaba de pie y tenía un extraño dolor de cabeza. Se vistió de prisa y corrió a la cocina. Allí estaba Yamino.

– Buenos días, Señorita Spica –dijo el joven al verla pero luego notó su expresión llena de sorpresa y confusión. Dejando lo que tenía en las manos se acercó a ella inclinándose levemente hasta estar frente a ella –¿Se encuentra bien?

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza por encima de los hombros mientras comenzaba a llorar.

– Jörmundgander, eres tú. ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia¿Tu padre te la dio?

Ahora la sorpresa y confusión se reflejaban en los ojos de Yamino que comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos abrazó fuertemente a su querida madre.

– Lo recuerdas, me recuerdas, Madre.

– ¿Mamá? –dijo el pequeño lobito que había entrado a la cocina en ese momento. Spica soltó a Yamino y volteó hacia el pequeño.

– Fenrir, también estás aquí –dijo lanzándose a abrazar a su hijo mayor.

– ¡Mamá! –exclamó comenzando a llorar.

Como era la hora en que desayunaba, Loki apareció en ese momento en la cocina contemplando la escena. Spica arrodillada en el suelo con Fenrir en sus brazos, los dos llorando. Yamino, secando sus lágrimas y retirando el sartén humeante del fuego.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó el dios del engaño.

– ¡Lo recuerda, papá¡Mamá recuerda todo! –dijo Fenrir sonriendo ampliamente. Spica le sonrió a Loki y se levantó lentamente. Loki la veía con reserva sin saber qué creer.

– Así es –le dijo con suave voz –puedo recordarlo todo. Gracias, Loki, por haber cuidado de nuestros hijos.

Y entonces ella lo abrazó repitiendo su agradecimiento. Loki sonrió.

––––0––––

Era de noche. Spica, Loki, Yamino y Fenrir habían estado toda la tarde poniéndola al corriente de la situación de Loki. Aún habían cosas que tenían que hablar, pero se hacía tarde. Yamino fue el primero en irse a dormir, seguido por Fenrir y Ecchan. Loki y Spica se quedaron en la oficina un momento más.

Spica le sonreía a Loki y él se sentía culpable una vez más. Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la ventana. La luna estaba llena y tenía un color rojizo. Spica lo imitó parándose junto a él, ambos viendo hacia la luna.

– Lo siento –dijo Loki.

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

– Si yo no me hubiera ido, tú no hubieras…

– No fue tu culpa –dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo.

– Me parece extraño que de la noche a la mañana hayas recuperado la memoria.

– Calla –dijo ella besándolo tiernamente.

_«¡Sí!» _pensó un pequeño espía que presenciaba la escena.

Loki la separó amablemente.

– Tenemos que hablar –dijo con seriedad escoltando a Spica al sillón para que pudieran seguir su conversación.

Y estuvieron conversando hasta tarde, siendo escuchados por el agudo oído de su vástago.

* * *

**N.A: **Tengo un severo caso de amnesia descriptiva. ¿Cómo se le dice a la emoción que expresan estos ojitos: ¬¬? 

¡Por fin, terminé este capítulo! Ha sido una tortura para mí que no sabía cómo escribirlo y la amnesia temporal de palabras no me está ayudando. Espero que no esté demasiado enredado. Ahora Loki es quien debe comenzar a sufrir.

**Próximo capítulo: Crimen y Castigo**

Spica sale del cuadro.

También Freya.

No te preocupes, Little Red, porque no dejaré de escribir este maravilloso fic que me trae de cabeza. Tea Time Chat lo publicaré cada semana. Salúdame a Shere.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notas de la autora: **Llegamos a la mitad del fanfic. Dudé en escribir el capítulo tal como lo había pensado pero luego me libré de mis remordimientos y me decidí a borrar a esas dos del cuadro. Loki sufrirá mucho en este capítulo y hará algo nunca visto. Perdonen por el retraso, pero tenía que pensar muy bien este capítulo ya que es clave para la continuación de la historia y tenía que escribirlo sin delatarme.

Bueno, este es el capítulo que más me emocionó escribir. Espero que no se enreden con mis cambios de escena tan rápidos en el nudo del capítulo.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA**

**Capítulo 6: Crimen y Castigo**

Aunque había pasado un día tranquilo junto a Loki, Mayura tenía mucho en qué pensar. Principalmente en lo que quería de Loki.

_«Quiero estar con él. Quiero estar junto a él aunque él no tenga idea de lo que siento por él. Sin embargo, ayer…»_

– Daidouji, responde a este problema –dijo el profesor.

Mayura trató de poner atención, pero ahora en lugar de dormir sólo podía pensar en Loki.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Mayura? –preguntó una de sus amigas.

– ¿No es obvio? Está enamorada –dijo otra de ellas.

– ¿Eh¿Por qué dices eso?

– No duermes pero estas en la luna. Normalmente no eres así, por lo que la única explicación es que estás enamorada.

Ella no contestó, sólo bajó la mirada.

– ¡Es cierto¡Estás enamorada¿Quién es¿Kotaro¿Narugami?...

– No, no es ninguno de ellos –dijo ella tristemente.

– Pero… ¿quién más?

– Yo sé, es alguien de la agencia de detectives a la que vas todos los días.

Mayura se sonrojó.

– Eso es, te has sonrojado, así que es cierto.

– ¿Es el chico de gafas que trajiste para promocionar tu club de misterios?

Narugami estaba oyendo y por poco suelta una carcajada.

– No –dijo Mayura con una sonrisa temerosa –no es él.

– Pero… sólo queda el niño.

Tenía los brazos sobre el escritorio, así que enterró la cara sobre ellos.

Ambas amigas se vieron entre sí preocupadas.

– Pero Mayura, es sólo un niño.

– Lo sé –dijo sin despegar su cara de sus brazos.

– Aunque hay que admitir que es encantador.

– Eso también lo sé –volvió a responder Mayura.

– Estas en graves problemas.

– Dime algo que no sepa, por favor –replicó levantando la cabeza.

Las clases continuaron, pero Mayura no podía dejar de pensar, y en ese momento un pensamiento más aquejó su cabeza.

_«¿Y si Loki realmente ama a Spica? Vi cómo sonreía al verla y mi corazón... no puede soportarlo. No quiero ir, no quiero verlo amarla, esto ya no es soportable, es muy doloroso. Soy una tonta. Tonta por enamorarme de un niño. Tonta por haberme enamorado de alguien que no me ama, por enamorarme de alguien que está enamorado de otra»_

Mayura no podía seguir pensando así, tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía hacerlo en casa de Loki. Falló a su promesa y no fue esa tarde.

––––0––––

A pesar de la conversación con Loki la noche anterior, Spica estaba muy feliz por su reciente descubrimiento y decidió que cocinaría algo delicioso para todos, así que regresó a la tienda una vez más.

_«He observado que a Yamino le gustan las fresas. A Fenrir… parece que heredó mi apetito –_y rió para si ante este pensamiento – _y Loki…»_

La conversación de la noche anterior la había dejado un poco molesta. Loki realmente había cambiado desde que lo conoció, desde la última vez que se vieron.

Al mismo tiempo, Freyr caminaba no muy lejos de allí comiendo de los deliciosos pastelillos rellenos de fríjol dulce que tanto le gustaban.

– ¡Ah! Últimamente todo ha estado tan pacífico, tal como me gusta –después de todo, era el dios de la paz.

En dirección contraria caminaba una exuberante mujer de larga y hermosa cabellera rubia, pero un muy mal humor.

– ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme a mí? Yo, Freya, diosa del amor y la belleza. No puedo permitir que una chica se entrometa en mi camino. Recuperaré a Loki sea como sea.

– ¡Querida hermana! –dijo Frey esperando a que lo viera, pero ella pasó de largo.

_«Se ve molesta. Será mejor que la siga»_

– Espera, querida hermana ¿a dónde vas?

– A eliminar un estorbo.

––––0––––

Urd estaba en la oficina de Loki pues él lo había llamado. Él observaba por la ventana atento a quien aparecía por la calle. En su reflejo había una expresión taciturna y llena de arrepentimiento.

– Ella recuperó todos sus recuerdos – dijo Loki.

– ¿De verdad¿Y hablaron?

– Con ella nunca he podido hablar… siempre terminamos discutiendo.

Urd rió.

– Al menos esta vez fueron discretos. Sus peleas solían escucharse hasta el pozo donde yo estaba.

Loki suspiró. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero sólo lo hacía sentir más pena.

– Yamino y Fenrir ya escucharon demasiadas de nuestras peleas, no es justo que la primera noche que tienen a su madre de vuelta por completo tengan que escuchar que discutimos.

– Tengo la impresión que al que más le afectaría es a Fenrir. Tengo entendido que él fue quien siempre los motivó a permanecer juntos.

– Queríamos lo mejor para ellos y querían tanto que sus padres estuvieran juntos, pero ella y yo nunca pudimos concordar, así que creo que les hicimos más daño que beneficio.

– ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? Debe estar con ellos¿no es así?

– En realidad creo que salió hace unos minutos.

Temor y preocupación se dibujaron en el rostro de Urd. Sin haberlo convocado, una predicción se manifestó en su mente.

– Señor Loki, siento que ella… ¡Hay que encontrarla cuanto antes! Freya va a tacarla.

Yamino entraba en ese momento seguido por Fenrir y Echan. Al oír lo que decía Urd, soltó la charola que llevaba.

––––0––––

Mayura estaba en su casa sin hacer nada, acostada en su cama abrazando su almohada. Misao se asomó a la puerta de su habitación.

– Mayura… ¿qué te pasa¿No piensas ir a la agencia de ese detective hoy?

– No, no quiero ir, no quiero volver a ese lugar.

– ¿Por qué¿Te hicieron algo? Dímelo para poder ir a matar a quien te hizo daño.

– No, papá, no me han hecho nada. Es sólo que yo…

_«estoy enamorada de Loki»_

– Hija¿es por lo que pasó el otro día?

– No, eso ya quedó olvidado, pero yo no puedo regresar a ese lugar. No podría soportarlo.

– Mayura.

– Quiero estar sola, papá.

––––0––––

Sólo había un camino desde la casa de Loki a la tienda. No podía haber tomado otro camino, no debía estar muy lejos, no debería ser tan tarde.

– ¡Detente hermana! –se escuchó una voz distante. Fenrir se adelantó seguido por Loki, luego Yamino y Urd.

Era un jardín inmenso el que tenían frente a ellos. Se podían distinguir tres siluetas, una de ellas estaba arrodillada y con las manos sobre el piso mientras los otros dos forcejeaban. La dama rubia tenía una espada en sus manos.

Fenrir corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la dama rubia chasqueó los dedos y ollas comenzaron a llover sobre su consanguíneo que tuvo que soltarla y ella aprovechó alzar la espada sobre la niña de cabello púrpura que permanecía arrodillada y acertar un golpe en la espalda.

Pero la espada no hirió su cuerpo, sino que cortó el hilo de su vida.

– ¡Mamá! –gritó Fenrir que fue el primero en llegar a su lado. Yamino fue el siguiente en acercarse a ella, pero Loki permaneció ligeramente alejado frente a ellos.

– ¿Madre? –dijo Yamino levantándola suavemente entre sus brazos – ¿te duele algo?

– No, no me duele nada. Me siento con tanta paz.

Loki se acercó ligeramente.

– Gracias –dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos con lágrimas en los suyos –porque pude volver a ver a mis seres queridos.

– Mamá –dio Fenrir en tono suplicante.

– Querido Fenrir –dijo volteando hacia él – no seas malo con tu hermano y cuídalo. Sé que me vas a extrañar pero no interfieras en la felicidad de tu padre.

El lobito asintió con mirada triste pero no lloraba.

– Pequeño Yamino, has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando de tu padre y tu hermano. No te dejes llevar por todo lo que ves en los catálogos de venta por correo.

Yamino derramaba lágrimas a chorros.

– Loki, sobre anoche… tú tenías razón, es sólo que me negaba a aceptarlo.

– Lo siento –dijo él bajando la mirada –aunque hubiera tenido la razón no tenía porque hablarte de la forma en que lo hice, lo siento.

– Has cambiado –dijo ella sonriendo –ahora eres más dulce –un fuerte dolor la hizo cambiar de expresión – lo que sea que te haya cambiado, nunca lo dejes.

Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que cerró los ojos.

– Ahora podré ver también a Hel, por eso puedo irme feliz.

Y su vida se esfumó.

Loki permanecía de pie observando a los tres. Yamino sostenía a Spica entre sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente, Fenrir no lloraba pero sus ojos reflejaban toda su tristeza.

Ira, rencor, desprecio y muchos otros sentimientos llenaron su corazón de repente y se volteó hacia Freya que era detenida por Urd y Freyr. Sus ojos se habían puesto rojos.

– Loki, espera –suplicó la rubia –perdóname, no quise… me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.

– ¡Y la mataste!

En ese momento el cielo se puso negro y el lugar donde estaban se volvió vacío. Poco a poco, los dioses que vivían en ese lugar fueron apareciendo junto a ellos: Narugami, Verdandi y Heimdall. Un enorme ojo rojo dominó el cielo.

– ¡Odin¿Qué quieres? –desafió Loki.

Urd soltó a Freya y perdió su conciencia volviéndose la voz de Odin.

– Hoy no vengo por ti, Loki, sino por Freya.

Urd caminó hacia al diosa de cabellera rubia.

– Has tomado la vida de uno de los nuestros en tus manos y mi deber es imponer el castigo.

Los dioses aguardaron en silencio. Entonces, el collar Brisingamen apareció en manos de Urd y lo colocó en el cuello de Freya.

–Freya, ya te encontrabas cumpliendo un castigo por haberte atrevido a desafiarme, por lo que el único castigo que puedo aplicarte ahora es este: serás completamente rebajada al rango de humana. Tus poderes y el lugar de diosa del amor, la belleza y todos tus títulos(1) quedarán guardados en el collar.

Entonces el collar comenzó a drenar los poderes de Freya mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Lentamente su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar únicamente Reiya, quien se desmayó.

– Loki será quien guarde el collar –ordenó Odin por medio de Urd tomando el collar y entregándoselo a Loki –como expiación por la muerte de Angrboda.

La oscuridad desapareció y todos se encontraron en el jardín de la mansión de Loki. Todos tenían en su rostro una expresión triste. Loki veía a la indefensa Reiya descansar en los brazos de Frey.

– ¿Puedes llevarla a su casa? –dijo Loki –Estará mejor allí.

– Perdona a mi querida hermana, ella…

– Eso no está en discusión –dijo Loki en tono molesto.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? –dijo Narugami.

– Hay muchos preparativos qué hacer.

––––0––––

Loki estaba en su estudio completamente solo. Ya habían arreglado todo para que Spica pudiera ser sepultada debajo del árbol que crecía en la parte trasera de la mansión para que Yamino y Fenrir la tuvieran siempre cerca. Verdandi y Urd estaban haciendo los preparativos pero él se sentía desesperado y no encontraba la paz. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo por allí.

Sin saber cómo llegó al templo donde Mayura vivía. Cuando se dio cuenta, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marchar.

– ¿Loki? –dijo la suave voz de la chica misterio.

Loki no respondió. Se mantuvo allí de pie, ante la escalera que lo había llevado hasta allí.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó. Entonces él volteó hacia ella y ella pudo ver su expresión llena de tristeza.

– ¡Qué está haciendo ese chico aquí! –exclamó Misao que se había asomado en ese momento.

Mayura, asustada por su padre, salió corriendo tomando de la mano a Loki y arrastrándolo lejos del templo. Estando ya lejos, Mayura pudo volver a preguntar.

– ¿Qué pasa, Loki?

– Mayura… Spica está… Spica ha muerto.

Una sincera tristeza y conmoción azotó el corazón de Mayura. Spica le agradaba mucho y aunque fuera su rival no podía creer que estuviera muerta. Por sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas.

Loki tenía una mirada triste y los indicios de querer llorar, pero las lágrimas no brotaban de sus ojos. El sol del atardecer le daba un aspecto más sombrío. Mayura recordaba lo que era perder a un ser querido, y tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de casi haber perdido a Loki. Él agachó la cabeza tratando de soportar su tristeza, su rabia, su impotencia. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños.

(MAYURA'S FEELINGS)

Pero la rabia desapareció de pronto y se sintió cálido por dentro. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba abrazando tiernamente y él tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho. Sus brazos lo rodeaban por encima de sus hombros mientras que su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz ya que ella había apoyado su mejilla sobre su cabeza. Era un sentimiento tan agradable que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Lentamente sus brazos comenzaron a moverse casi por si mismos y abrazó a Mayura por la cintura. En esa posición permanecieron algunos minutos hasta que Loki se sintió mejor.

_«Soy una tonta. No puedo estar lejos de Loki, no puedo. Aunque ahora ya no esté Spica no significa que tengo el camino libre, pero aún así puedo volver a estar con Loki. Spica, lamento mucho tu muerte. Me pregunto cómo habrá sido, pero no puedo preguntarle ahora o lo hará ponerse más triste. Creo que tú también lo amabas, así que te prometo que lo cuidaré de ahora en adelante como tú lo cuidabas. Nunca trataré de tomar tu lugar, él te amaba»_

_«¿Qué es este sentimiento? Toda mi rabia, toda mi frustración se desvanecieron con el simple abrazo de Mayura. Nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? No me sueltes ahora, Mayura. Necesito ser fuerte por el bien de Yamino y Fenrir»_

Sus respiraciones se habían sincronizado. Loki podía sentir el corazón de Mayura latir rítmicamente con su respiración.

Mayura por su parte sentía los brazos de Loki que se aferraban tiernamente por su cintura y el ritmo de su respiración.

El sol se había puesto por completo y las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse. Notando la oscuridad, soltaron el abrazo.

– Gracias –dijo el pequeño dios susurrando.

– ¿Gracias? No tienes porqué darlas, sólo quise transmitirte mi apoyo.

– Y lo hiciste –le respondió.

Mayura acompañó a Loki y presenciaron juntos el funeral. Mayura tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Loki en señal de solidaridad.

* * *

**N.A: **La escena final no estaba planificada, pero me puse a escuchar además del OST de MaLoRa el OST de FMA, en especial Wakare no Kyoku, que en español se llama Canción del Adiós. T.T 

Mayura es tan linda, tan amable, tan bella, tan… ((sonido de golpe)). ¬¬ me pregunto qué la habrá traído de vuelta. Yo creí que me había deshecho de esa molesta empalagosa de mi otra yo.

T.T ¿Por qué me tratas así si yo te quiero tanto? ¬¬ Así menos te dejo volver. n.ñ Los veré a la próxima.

**Próximo capítulo: Ahora que no está**

¿Cómo llevarán ahora su vida Yamino, Fenrir y Loki sin la presencia de Spica?

¿Cómo podrá ayudar Mayura a esta familia sin saber que lo son?

¿Por qué Fenrir está tan molesto con Mayura?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notas de la autora: **T.T Este capítulo será muy triste. En el anterior olvidé aclarar lo del (1). Iba a poner que Freya es la diosa del amor, la belleza, la fertilidad, la curación, la vegetación, y ahora no recuerdo qué otras cosas, pero era demasiado extenso para ponerlo en labios de Odin.

Saben qué, me estoy dando cuenta que la mayoría de mis lectoras comienzan con L: Lifheith, Little Red, Lady Legna, Luceiro, Laila. Sólo Ying Fa y Mapy son con otra letra. Y también VallFryer y Chan que no he sabido de ellos desde el primer capítulo.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 7: Ahora que no está**

(MAMA)

Loki no pudo dormir esa noche, por lo que estaba de pie desde antes del amanecer. Yamino despertó temprano como de costumbre, encontrando a su padre frente a la ventana del segundo nivel que daba al jardín donde estaba la reciente tumba de Spica. Sin que lo escuchara se acercó y observó hacia abajo. Fenrir dormía encima de la tumba.

– Se niega a aceptarlo –dijo Yamino.

Loki guardó silencio.

– Al menos pudimos volver a verla y que nos volviera a tratar como sus hijos una vez más.

– Yamino…

– Al menos esta vez tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos de ella –dijo rompiendo en llanto. Loki se volteó hacia él y se ofreció a abrazarlo, lo cual fue aceptado por el menor de los hijos.

Era la primera vez que Loki abrazaba a Yamino. Loki había sido muy frío en ese aspecto, pero algo lo impulsaba a ya no serlo, y es que la tristeza de sus hijos era lo que más le afectaba. Claro que apreciaba a Spica, pero esa tristeza era soportable. Lo que no podía soportar era la tristeza de Yamino y Fenrir.

(STRANGE SPACE)

_«Alguien muy querido se ha ido. Los recuerdos de lo vivido con ella permanecerán en toda la casa. Nunca podrán olvidarla y al principio les dolerá, pero esos mismos recuerdos los ayudarán a ser felices. Recuerdo cuando mi madre murió. Yo estaba muy triste y la extrañé mucho tiempo creyendo que regresaría"_

Mayura estaba en clases, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Aún no sabía la manera en que Spica había muerto, pero ciertamente Loki, Yamino y todos allí estaban tristes. Incluso Heimdall.

Mayura había llorado, porque Spica le agradaba pero en el fondo se sentía culpable. Había deseado que Spica no estuviera allí, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Spica no viviera en la casa de Loki. Siempre había escuchado la frase "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" pero no había comprendido su importancia hasta ese momento.

Las clases terminaron y Mayura tenía que tomar una decisión de ir o no a casa de Loki. De seguro querrían estar solos, pero había prometido que los cuidaría como ella lo hubiera hecho. No quería ver a Loki sufrir, le dolía mucho que él sufriera, así que tenía que ir a distraerlo, animarlo o siquiera molestarlo para que saliera un poco de su tristeza.

Entró sin tocar como era costumbre. Yamino estaba en el pasillo principal sacudiendo el polvo de los objetos cuando ella llegó.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Mayura –dijo él. Su rostro no reflejaba la acostumbrada tranquilidad de Yamino. La tristeza había deformado completamente sus facciones. Ella decidió quedarse a acompañarlo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

– Te… habías encariñado mucho con ella.

– Si, así es. Ella –¿cómo decirle que era su madre? –me recordaba a mi madre.

– Yo recuerdo cuando mi mamá murió –comentó Mayura –yo estaba muy triste y no dejaba de preguntarle a papá cuándo volvería a verla. Había rezado tanto para que ella no muriera y se quedara conmigo, pero no funcionó y yo no quería aceptar que ella había muerto. Pero mi padre me dijo algo muy importante. Me dijo: Siempre que la recuerdes con alegría, ella estará cerca de ti, porque a ella no le gustaría verte tan triste. Está bien que llores, sé que la extrañas, pero no permitas que tu vida se llene de tristeza.

Yamino ahogó un lamento y dejó salir algunas lágrimas. Mayura le apoyó una mano en el hombro y sintió una cálida sensación, como si fuera una caricia directo en su corazón, en el lugar que se encontraba adolorido por la pérdida. ¿Cómo era capaz esa chica de provocar tal alivio con sólo ese gesto de ternura?

El muchacho sacó su pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas.

– Gracias, Señorita Mayura.

– ¿Tú también me das las gracias? No hice nada.

– Sus palabras fueron de mucha ayuda –y por primera vez en ese día, Yamino sonrió. La tranquilidad había vuelto a su rostro ligeramente empañado por las lágrimas.

– ¿De verdad? Me alegra haber sido de ayuda después de todo.

– Estoy seguro que al Señor Loki le agradará mucho verla.

– Si, enseguida iré con él, pero primero visitaré a Spica.

– Está bien.

Yamino escoltó a Mayura a la puerta que daba al jardín. Sobre la tumba había flores y junto a ellas había un pequeño bulto negro.

– Fenrir no ha querido dejar ese lugar desde ayer. No ha comido nada y me preocupa porque generalmente tiene un gran apetito. Iré a buscarle un poco de agua.

Mayura se acercó a Fenrir cuando Yamino entró de nuevo a la casa. Fenrir la había sentido venir y había levantado su cabeza para verla hasta que se arrodilló junto a él.

– Tú pareces ser quien más la extraña –dijo Mayura dirigiéndose a Fenrir –después de todo, desde que llegó a esta casa ella era como tu mamá.

_«Era mi mamá»_ pensó el lobito volviendo a su posición inicial.

– Yamino está preocupado por ti, de seguro Loki también –dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del cachorro negro. Comenzó a acariciarle las orejas, la espalda. Cada caricia de la chica pelirosada iba limpiando un poco de la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Había paz, tranquilidad.

Desde la ventana del segundo nivel, Loki observaba cómo Mayura acariciaba a Fenrir. Yamino había subido en ese momento y se le volvió a acercar.

– Ella tiene algo especial¿no es así, Señor Loki?

– ¿También pudiste sentirlo?

– Cuando puso su mano en mi hombro sentí una fuerza sanadora. Fue como si toda mi tristeza se hubiera marchado.

– No creo que ella sepa lo que está haciendo, pero seguramente nos ha ayudado a todos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para ayudarlo? –preguntó Yamino ligeramente intrigado. Loki no respondió, pero a través de su reflejo, Yamino pudo ver que se había sonrojado ligeramente.

––––0––––

– Me alegra ver que Fenrir haya recuperado su apetito –dijo Mayura viendo al cachorro devorar todo lo que su hermano (aunque ella no sabía que era su hermano) le ponía enfrente.

– No sé cómo pero de pronto me sentí con mucha, mucha hambre –dijo Fenrir, pero Mayura sólo escuchó ladridos.

Loki estaba sentado junto a Mayura tomando una taza de té, pero en ocasiones cabeceaba vencido por el sueño que tenía.

– ¿Estás bien, Loki? –preguntó Mayura al notar su rostro somnoliento.

– Sí, es sólo que anoche no pude dormir bien –él dejó su taza en la mesa y cuando se echó para atrás sintió cómo con un suave movimiento, Mayura lo inclinaba hacia ella, quedando en un medio abrazo y él recostado ligeramente en su pecho. Mayura tomó un almohadón y lo colocó sobre sus piernas y luego guió a Loki para que recostara su cabeza en el. Loki fue tomado por sorpresa y no ejerció oposición.

– M–mayura¿qué haces? –preguntó con cierta pena.

– Cuando mi mamá murió yo tampoco podía dormir, así que mi papá se sentaba y yo me recostaba en su regazo y acariciaba mi cabello. Esa era la única forma en que podía dormir.

_(LIGHT)_

Mayura acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Loki mientras él descansaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Parecía tan cansado pero estaba sonriendo con alivio. El pequeño dios comenzaba a quedarse dormido mientras Mayura continuaba el movimiento de sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de su cabeza. Había paz, una paz que no recordaba haber vivido antes, una paz que sólo ella había sido capaz de brindarle, como lo hizo la tarde anterior al abrazarlo.

A punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó la suave voz de Mayura.

– Te amo, Loki.

––––0––––

(MAYURA'S FEELINGS)

_«Que agradable sensación. ¿Dónde estoy?»_

Loki abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar su oficina completamente a oscuras pues ya era bastante noche. Fenrir dormía en el sillón frente a él. Una frazada lo cubría pero había algo más que le provocaba esa sensación cálida y era la mano de Mayura que descansaba suavemente abrazándolo. En ese momento reaccionó dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Mayura y ella también se había quedado dormida.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Mayura. Dormía tan tranquilamente…

– _Te amo, Loki._

¿De verdad se lo había dicho?  
¿No lo había soñado? Era probable, no recordaba nada después de eso.  
¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Quizá creyó que ya estaba dormido.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el almohadón y cerró los ojos.

_«Sería una pena despertarla»_

Era cerca de media noche cuando Loki volvió a despertar a causa de un ruido muy fuerte que parecía provenir del exterior, luego de abajo, del pasillo, de la puerta de su oficina.

– ¡Allí estás!

Loki se levantó asustado, Mayura despertó a medias, Fenrir despertó, echó un vistazo y luego volvió a acurrucarse. Yamino llegó un segundo después.

– ¿Papá? –dijo Mayura aún entre sueños –¿qué haces aquí?

– ¡MAYURA DAIDOUJI! –demonios, para decir su nombre completo debía estar muy enojado – ¡ES MÁS DE MEDIANOCHE Y TÚ NO HAS VUELTO A CASA Y LUEGO TE ENCUENTRO AQUÍ DURMIENDO CON ESE CHIQUILLO!

Mayura se sonrojó por la forma en que lo dijo su padre.

Pero Loki sufría de un extraño caso de escalofríos similares al que había tenido cuando entró al juego del vampiro y Heimdall lo llamó "querido" (1).

Misao se acercó a Loki con furia mientras Loki retrocedía lentamente.

– No hay razón para enfadarse, Mayura y yo sólo nos quedamos dormidos…

Mayura intentaba controlar a su padre abrazándolo por la cintura, pero Misao estaba a punto de llegar al cuello de Loki.

– Espera papá.

– Pequeño demonio¿qué intentas hacer con mi hija? Tú no eres lo que pareces, estoy seguro.

– Papá –seguía suplicando Mayura.

Loki estaba inmóvil. No entendía cómo ese humano podía provocar en él tanto miedo. Ni siquiera Odin podía causarle tanto miedo. Misao había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

– ¡Yo lo amo! –gritó Mayura sin pensar bien lo que decía. Al darse cuenta que lo había gritado, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sorprendida mirada de Loki (al tener abrazado a su padre de la cintura había quedado a altura de Loki). Misao no forcejeaba más y soltó a Loki. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta, tomó el brazo de Mayura y la arrastró consigo.

Loki y Yamino quedaron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo, Loki.

––––0––––

Aunque había dormido toda la tarde, Loki pudo dormir tranquilamente el resto de la noche hasta su hora acostumbrada en que bajó a desayunar. Yamino ya estaba allí y tenía casi listo el desayuno. Fenrir también esperaba el suyo.

– Buenos días, Señor Loki –dijo Yamino.

– Buenos días, Yamino. Buenos días, Fenrir –dijo dirigiéndose al mayor de sus hijos.

Pero no recibió respuesta a cambio.

– Ha estado así todo el día. Tampoco a mí ha querido hablarme.

– Fenrir está celoso –dijo Echan.

– ¡Cállate, fantasma tonto! –gritó el pequeño.

– Así que eso es –dijo Loki sonriendo.

– No te rías –dijo en tono molesto y luego se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Yamino se puso serio.

– Al parecer sí estaba oyendo ayer cuando Mayura dijo lo que sentía.

– No creí que lo diría de esa forma. Ahora estoy seguro que no se aparecerá por aquí en algún tiempo.

– Señor Loki… ¿por qué cree usted que el señor Misao se comporte de esa manera?

– Yo también me he estado preguntando por qué su presencia me resulta tan escalofriante. Antes podía asustarlo mostrándole los espectros pero ahora me paralizo cada vez que lo veo.

– Quizá no debió ser tan malo con él en el pasado.

– No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza el jugar bromas.

– Pero sus bromas siempre le traen consecuencias o ya olvidó lo que sucedió cuando cortó la cabellera de…

– No me lo recuerdes –dijo sufriendo otro caso de escalofríos –Pasé mucho tiempo con la boca cosida como para olvidarlo.(2) Y ahora recuerdo que Thor aún me las debe por esa vez.

Yamino rió nervioso.

––––0––––

Mayura había tenido una conversación, mas bien una discusión con su padre la noche anterior. Mientras estaba en la escuela, continuaba recordándola.

– _Ese chico no es lo que aparenta. Además no creo que de verdad sea un niño._

– _¿Por qué me dices todo esto, papá?_

– _TE ESTOY DANDO LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL._

– _No puedo evitarlo, papá. Además, a él no le intereso de esa forma. De hecho, creo que a veces ni me soporta._

– _Mayura, te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese chico. No sabes nada de él._

– _Sé que es una buena persona, y es muy dulce y que se preocupa por los demás._

– _TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A VERLO_

– _No, no lo haré papá. Quiero ver a Loki, quiero estar con él aunque él no me ame. Sólo quiero estar junto a él._

No le había dado la oportunidad de continuar hablando. Se encerró en su habitación y salió muy temprano por la mañana.

_«Papá tiene razón. No sé nada sobre Loki. Pero lo que sé es lo que me hace amarlo. Sin embargo, no puedo ir a verlo ahora que le confesé lo que sentía. ¿Cómo se portará ahora que lo sabe¿Me tratará diferente¿Se portará distante?»_

– Daidouji… DAIDOUJI –gritó el profesor de literatura.

– Mayura –dijo la compañera que se sentaba detrás de ella picándola con el dedo.

– ¿Eh?

– Señorita Daidouji, salga a pararse fuera del salón.

_«¿Y ahora qué le pasa?»_ fue el pensamiento de Kotaro y Narugami.

A la hora del receso, Narugami se le acercó a Mayura.

– Últimamente estás más distraída que de costumbre, Daidouji.

– Es que tengo mucho en qué pensar.

– ¿Tuviste algún problema en casa?

– Bueno, me pelee con mi papá, pero eso no es lo que me tiene pensando.

– Pero, si no es eso¿qué es?

El aura de Mayura se volvió azul. Había un gran desesperación en ella.

_«Tengo que averiguar más cosas sobre Loki. En este momento no puedo preguntarle nada, sería muy penoso. Sin embargo, lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo. No, no puedo. Tengo que investigar quién es Loki»_

– Narugami¿qué crees que sentía Loki por Spica?

_«Vaya, no me queda claro. Ambos se peleaban mucho pero aún así permanecían juntos»_

– Supongo que la apreciaba bastante.

– ¿Crees que la amaba?

– Bueno… creo que eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él.

– No puedo, no me atrevería, menos ahora que él… lo sabe.

– ¿Qué él sabe qué?

Mayura se sonrojó pero se armó de valor.

– Le confesé que lo amaba.

La reacción de Narugami fue un gesto de preocupación.

– ¿Qué te dijo él?

– Nada, mi papá estaba allí y no me dejó hablar con él.

– Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que él no te hará sentir mal.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque antes del funeral te fue a buscar a ti¿no es así? Significa que te tiene aprecio y que quería que estuvieras junto a él en ese momento.

_«Es cierto. Prometí que cuidaría de ellos como ella lo hubiera hecho, así que no puedo dejar de ir. No sé en qué manera pueda ayudarles, pero de seguro iré. Actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado»_

– Gracias, Narugami.

––––0––––

Mayura se paró frente a la puerta de la mansión y respiró profundamente.

_«Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que enfrentarlo. Si no lo hago, me preguntaré siempre cual sería la reacción de Loki. Tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que…»_

– Tengo que irme –dijo y se dio la vuelta pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

– ¿Mayura? –dijo el pequeño dios del engaño.

– L–loki¿cómo estás?

– Creí que no vendrías hoy. Me llamaron para un caso nuevo y me dirigía hacia allá¿quieres venir?

– Ah… yo, está bien.

Mayura y Loki caminaron uno junto al otro. Loki no parecía molesto, ciertamente ya no estaba triste. Era de nuevo él mismo, un tanto frío y enigmático. Mayura por su lado estaba muy nerviosa; tenía la mano en el pecho sosteniendo su corazón como si se le fuera a salir. De verdad sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando Loki le habló.

– Mayura… ¿tu padre se enfadó mucho ayer?

– ¿Eh? Ah, un poco. De hecho me molesté con él y terminé gritándole.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que no quería que volviera a verte –dijo bajando la voz y expresión triste.

– ¿Por lo que dijiste¿Cree que yo…

– Él sabe que entre tú y yo no hay otra relación más que la del detective y su asistente.

– Te equivocas –dijo Loki –no eres mi asistente.

– Vamos, Loki –dijo ella con su enfado fingido –tanto tiempo y todavía no me aceptas como tu asistente.

– Está bien, tú no eres sólo mi asistente. Eres mi amiga.

Una frase y los ojos de Mayura se aguaron. Tantas veces creyó que Loki no la soportaba y jamás le había dicho que era su amiga.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero de pronto sintió una mano que tomaba la suya y la jalaba. Cayó de espaldas pero no se golpeó porque unos brazos la sostenían. Abrió los ojos para ver que se encontraba en la orilla de la calle y los autos pasaban a alta velocidad.

Volteó hacia su izquierda y se encontró con dos esmeraldas que la veían con preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien, Mayura? –dijo con su encantador tono de preocupación.

– Sí –respondió ella hipnotizada por sus ojos. Se había sonrojado ligeramente al estar tan cerca y en los brazos de su amado Loki, quien siempre había estado allí para salvarla.

Loki se dio cuenta de la forma en que Mayura lo miraba y se sintió también sonrojado, así que la ayudó a incorporarse y continuaron su camino.

_«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»_

* * *

(1) Yo vi la versión en japonés subtitulada. Me decepcionó la traducción latina que omitió este detalle… 

(2) Corta la cabellera de la esposa de Thor y le pide a los enanos que hagan una. También hicieron la lanza de Odin y el barco de Freyr. Entonces Loki les apostó su cabeza a que no podían hacer otros tres tesoros tan buenos como los que acababan de hacer. Quiso por muchas tretas evitar que les salieran bien, pero hicieron primero a Gullinbursti (que se supone debería ser un cerdo con sedas de oro). Luego hicieron una argolla que se multiplicaba ocho veces cada nueve noches que luego sería de Odin y por último, aunque Loki logró que cometieran un error, los enanos crearon el martillo del dios Thor. Como eran unos muy buenos tesoros, los enanos reclamaron su cabeza, pero él se les escapó (corría muy rápido a causa de sus zapatos), pero los enanos le pidieron al dios Thor que lo capturara y él lo hizo. Cuando quisieron cortarle la cabeza Loki dijo: La cabeza es tuya, pero el cuello es mío, así que no pudieron cortarle la cabeza. El enano Brok le cosió los labios para que no pudiera seguir engañando a los incautos pero Loki se pudo sacar los hilos aunque pasó mucho dolor.

**N.A. **Ufff… que explicación más larga, pero me pareció un relato muy cómico para insertarlo en este punto. (Cómico para quién, seguro que para Lokicito no lo fue) ¿Quién es Lokicito? (n.n Mi querido Loki) Ah no, Dulce. A Loki no le cambias el nombre y ¡no es tuyo! Es de Mayura.

Jaja, pobre Mayura, nunca logrará concentrarse en sus clases. Bueno, yo tampoco me concentraría si hubiera alguien como Loki cerca de mí.

Jaja, Loki comienza a dudar. Sufre, Loki, sufre.

**Próximo capítulo: El verdadero amor**

Loki comienza a dudar si Mayura no se encuentra sólo bajo un hechizo de sus encantos.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notas de la autora: **Me detuve en mi inspiración ya que este capítulo es muy difícil de escribir. En parte porque tenía que hacer que se viera creíble y crear intriga. Por eso es que ya publiqué el One–shot, espero que esté lo suficientemente cómico.

Cielos, vamos por el capítulo 8… no quisiera que terminara, pero sólo quedan cinco capítulos más. Lo bueno es que se me ocurrió la secuela y una historia paralela. Vaya, ya se alargaron mucho las respuestas de reviews. Mejor continuemos con la historia y espero poder terminarla antes de tener que contestar muchos más reviews.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 8: El verdadero amor**

– ¡Lentes, Dame el desayuno!

Narugami estaba de visita de nuevo.

– ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –preguntó Loki.

– Vamos Loki, vine a visitarte. ¿No puede un amigo venir a visitarte?

– Vaya amigo me resultaste. Aún me debes por haberme entregado a Brok.

Narugami puso una expresión de terror.

– L–lo recordaste –Miró a Yamino que batía los huevos del desayuno con más velocidad – Pero todo fue tu culpa, si no hubieras…

– Si, si no hubiera sido por mi no tendrías tu Mjolnir y aún así lo pierdes y tengo que ayudarte a recuperarlo.

La mirada de Yamino, quien colocaba los platos frente a ellos en ese momento, era una mirada triste. Recordar ese momento era recordar cuando su padre estaba lejos en el momento en que fueron separados.

Loki se percató de la reacción de Yamino y decidió no tocar mas el término. Suspiró con pena.

– En realidad –dijo Narugami con tono serio – vine a ver cómo estaban.

La sinceridad en la preocupación de Narugami asombró a sus dos acompañantes.

– Mi hermano es quien más ha tardado en sanar. Aunque todos recibimos algo de ayuda de la señorita Mayura –comentó Yamino.

– ¿De Daidouji?

– De algún modo ella posee un poder curativo que no sabe que posee –dijo Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro que notaba satisfacción. El sólo recuerdo de Mayura causaba ese cambio repentino en él.

– Entiendo –dijo Narugami con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos Yamino pudo leer un pensamiento oculto. En ese momento entró Fenrir, devoró su desayuno y volvió a salir. Loki suspiró.

– Intentaré hablar con él –dijo levantándose tras Fenrir.

Narugami terminó su desayuno.

– Lentes, muchas gracias.

– Dios Thor, tengo la impresión que trama algo¿no es así?

– Ya verás. De alguna forma debo pagar mi deuda.

––––0––––

– _Lo que vamos a hacer requiere de precisión y mucha colaboración – dijo uno de los tres personajes reunidos en aquel oscuro lugar alrededor de una esfera roja de luz._

– _No se preocupen –dijo una de ellos – muy pronto contaremos con toda la colaboración que necesitemos._

– _El plan debe comenzar cuanto antes si queremos que salga como está predicho._

––––0––––

Freyr había ido de compras sin la compañía de Heimdall que parecía muy deprimido los últimos días. Ni siquiera hablaba de vengarse de Loki. Gullinbursti llevaba otras cosas en su espalda, pero Freyr llevaba la mayoría entre sus brazos y a penas veía por donde caminaba. En un instante había tropezado con alguien y dejado caer toda su mercancía.

– Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó haciendo reverencias, pero la persona con la que había tropezado ya estaba recogiendo lo que estaba en el suelo.

– Yo lo siento, no iba viendo mi camino.

En ese momento, al escuchar la pequeña voz, se dio cuenta que la persona con la que había tropezado no era otra sino Reiya. Se le quedó viendo fijamente con los ojos algo llorosos.

– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la pequeña niña.

– No, no es nada. Es que me recuerdas a alguien muy querido para mí.

– ¿De verdad¿Qué le ocurrió?

– Bueno, ella desapareció. Era mi hermana, mi querida hermana.

– Lo lamento mucho. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Reiya, Reiya Ohshima.

– Mucho gusto –respondió el dios – yo soy Freyr.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? Parece que llevas mucho y así ya no tropezarás con nadie más.

Freyr derramó lágrimas de felicidad.

– Qué linda eres –le dijo y aceptó su compañía.

Al llegar a la casa donde vivía, Heimdall los vio llegar desde la ventana del segundo nivel y bajó de inmediato.

– Freyr¿Qué hace ella aquí?

– Oh, me tropecé con ella y se ofreció a ayudarme –luego se acercó a Heimdall y le susurró –aunque no recuerda nada de quién es ella sigue siendo mi hermana¿no?

Heimdall suspiró.

– Está bien.

– Hola, soy Reiya Ohshima.

– Yo soy Kazumi Higashiyama.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Sé cocinar muy bien –dijo Freyr.

– Me encantaría pero iba de camino a visitar a un amigo.

– ¿Por casualidad se trata de Loki? –dijo Heimdall.

– ¿Conoces a Loki?

– Algo –dijo Heimdall –¿Por qué vas para allá?

– Es que el otro día que fui lo noté algo extraño y quería saber porqué está así…

– ¿No crees que ya no le agradas? –añadió.

– No, eso no puede ser –dijo Reiya con un tono de tristeza.

– ¡No digas eso! –exclamó Freyr – A quién puede no agradarle esta niña tan linda. Además la estás haciendo sentirse mal.

La mirada de Heimdall se volvió llena de arrepentimiento.

– Bah –exclamó y dándose vuelta desapareció de la habitación.

– Disculpa a mi amigo, es un amargado por naturaleza. Si necesitas algo ya sabes a dónde venir, será un gusto volver a verte –dijo Freyr.

– Muchas gracias –dijo Reiya.

––––0––––

Fenrir estaba en el jardín frontal cuando Reiya llegó e inmediatamente comenzó a ladrarle.

– ¡Vete de aquí niña tonta¡No quiero verte aquí! –pero para Reiya eran sólo ladridos, aunque eran lo suficientemente efectivos para dar a entender su rencor.

– ¿Qué pasa, Fenrir¿Por qué me ladras?

Yamino salió al escuchar a Fenrir.

– ¡Basta! –le ordenó –Ella no tuvo nada que ver.

– ¡No me des ordenes que yo soy el mayor!

Yamino retrocedió conmocionado.

Loki salió de detrás de Yamino.

– Ya basta, Fenrir –dijo Loki con tranquilidad –pasa adelante, Reiya.

Reiya se quedó viendo a Loki. Su mirada no era la misma, no tenía la misma calidez que siempre. Le dio miedo y se fue corriendo.

Loki suspiró y volvió adentro. Yamino observó a Reiya irse y bajó la mirada antes de regresar a sus labores. Fenrir corrió al jardín de atrás.

––––0––––

Mayura llegó unos minutos más tarde a la oficina, con su habitual alegría.

– ¿Hay algún caso para hoy, Loki?

– Ya llegará.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

– Te lo dije.

Yamino subió un minuto después acompañado de una señorita.

– Bienvenida a la agencia de detectives Enjaku. ¿Qué caso nos ha traído? –dijo Loki con pose marca registrada.

La señorita se sonrojó.

– Este yo… algo extraño me ha sucedido los últimos días.

Mientras contaba su caso, ella miraba a Loki con la misma mirada perdida que otras chicas miraban a su verdadero yo, lo que a Mayura le molestaba pero intentaba ocultarlo. Loki se dio cuenta de lo que las dos chicas sentían y cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Loki aceptó el caso que no era nada difícil. Antes del anochecer ya estaban de regreso.

– Yo que creí que se trataba de un misterio –dijo Mayura decepcionada.

– Así es este negocio. A veces los casos son toda una bobería, pero gracias a eso la agencia sigue en pie.

– Es que eres un muy buen detective, Loki. Además eres muy amable con todos tus clientes. Aunque me estoy dando cuenta que la mayoría son clientas –dijo intentando ocultar su molestia.

Loki rió burlonamente.

– Y eso a ti te molesta¿verdad?

– ¿Eh? –dijo Mayura sonrojándose, pero le molestó más que Loki bromeara con sus sentimientos – ¡No lo tomes como una broma! – y salió enfadada de la oficina.

_«¿Cuándo aprenderé? Esta vez si se enfadó. Pero… algo más me preocupa en este momento»_

––––0––––

Al día siguiente. Loki estaba en su oficina, sentado en su silla de siempre observando el sofá donde había dormido junto a Mayura. Se encontraba pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía dos días en la calle. Mayura lo veía con la misma mirada perdida con la que vio a su verdadero ser la primera vez que se tropezó con él fuera de la pastelería. Además, la chica del día anterior lo había visto en la misma forma sin haber visto su verdadero ser.

_«No lo había pensado, es posible que Mayura esté bajo la influencia de mi magia. No sería extraño, ya que las chicas humanas parecen más débiles a ella que las del mundo de los dioses»_

– Señor Loki –dijo Yamino entrando a la oficina – Le traje el té.

– ¿Dónde está Fenrir?

– Mi hermano debe estar en el jardín de nuevo. Aunque ya no se pasa todo el tiempo allí aún es su lugar favorito.

– Yamino¿cuánto tiempo crees que pueda tener mi verdadera apariencia con la maldad que he reunido hasta ahora?

– ¿Eh? Yo creo que unas dos horas, pero ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

– Tengo que comprobar algo, es todo…

– Señor Loki¿qué piensa hacer?

– Te lo contaré luego.

––––0––––

_«¿Cómo se atreve Loki a bromear con mis sentimientos? Es tan malo algunas veces. Tan infantil. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un niño, por supuesto que es infantil. Sin embargo… Loki me recuerda a alguien más, o quizá esa otra persona me recuerda a Loki. Ah, estoy confundida. ¿Será que no estoy enamorada de Loki sino de esa otra persona que me lo recuerda? Y ahora ya le dije que lo amo»_

– AAAHHH –dijo Mayura agarrándose la cabeza y sacudiéndola – soy una tonta.

– ¿Mayura? –dijo una pequeña voz.

– ¡Reiya! Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Yo he estado bien. ¿Por qué gritabas?

– Ehh yo… No, por nada.

– ¿Vas a casa de Loki?

– Sí. ¿Vienes también?

– No. El Señor Loki está muy raro, parece que ya no le agrado.

– ¿Cómo¿Por qué dices eso?

– Pude verlo en su mirada. Me dio miedo verlo a los ojos. No sé porqué me siento tan mal de estar frente a él. Ya no puedo verlo.

– ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

– Quiero hablar con un nuevo amigo que conocí ayer. Quizá él pueda ayudarme.

– Descuida, yo hablaré con Loki para ver qué le sucede.

– Gracias, Mayura.

– Nos vemos, Reiya.

Mayura llegó a la oficina de Loki minutos después.

– Hola, Loki. ¿Qué tal tu día?

– Hola Mayura.

– Sabes, camino hacia aquí me encontré con Reiya.

– ¿Ah si? –dijo sin entusiasmo.

– Loki¿ella ya no te agrada?

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo en el mismo tono.

– Ella así lo cree. Dice que le dio miedo estar frente de ti. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

_«Reiya no tuvo la culpa, pero no puedo evitarlo… sentir rencor»_

– No, en realidad no.

– Creo que deberías intentar hablar con ella y demostrarle que no pasa nada.

– No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Loki algo molesto.

– Pero qué sucede. Me dices que no pasa nada malo con ella y luego me dices que no quieres hablar con ella.

– No es algo que te incumba –dijo con molestia.

– Yo sólo estoy tratando de que hagas las paces con una amiga pero desde ayer me estás mostrando que no te interesan los sentimientos de los demás –dijo con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos.

– Mayura –dijo Loki suavemente con tono de arrepentimiento, pero ella salió corriendo. Loki vio cómo se alejaba desde la ventana de la oficina.

––––0––––

Freyr iba caminando muy alegre después de haber acompañado a Reiya hasta su casa. Aunque no recordaba que era su hermano era más fácil hablar con ella ahora con esa apariencia. Además, su presencia parecía haber alejado a Heimdall de su mal humor un momento.

Escuchó un ligero sollozo cerca de allí y volteó a ver.

– ¡Princesa de mis Sueños¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras¿Es esa malvada de tu escuela otra vez?

– Kaitou –dijo con sorpresa – ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

Era un barrio de gente rica donde no esperaba encontrarse con él.

– Acabo de acompañar a una niña a su casa. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, princesa de mis sueños?

– Kaitou, yo… tengo un problema con un amigo.

– ¿Qué clase de problema?

– Porque yo… estoy enamorada de él y él no me ama, incluso creo que está molesto conmigo desde que lo sabe.

– ¿Cómo puede estar molesto¿Quién no estaría encantado de que una chica tan hermosa como tú se enamorara de él? Ese tipo debe ser un tonto.

– De hecho es bastante listo.

– Aún así, quien haga llorar a mi princesa sólo puede ser un completo idiota. No entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorada de él.

Mayura rió con la usual ingenuidad de Freyr. No sabía porqué le inspiraba tanta confianza y siempre lo encontraba en los momentos difíciles y porqué él se preocupaba tanto por ella.

––––0––––

Al día siguiente, Mayura fue a clases de nuevo.

_«Loki está muy raro, más que de costumbre. Ha estado irritable y parece que Reiya ya no le agrada. ¿Será que yo tampoco le agrado ya? Es muy extraño. Loki, discúlpame por gritarte, supongo que yo también estoy irritable. Espero que no te vayas por esto»_

– _No entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorada de él –le había dicho Freyr el día anterior._

_«Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué me enamoré de Loki¿Qué fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de él? Kaitou es muy dulce y sin embargo no me enamoré de él»_

– Hola, Daidouji.

– Narugami, buenos días.

– ¿Qué pasa¿Sigues pensando en Loki?

Mayura se sonrojó.

– Parece que es lo único que tengo en mente los últimos días. Sin embargo, ahora no sé porqué creo estar enamorada de él.

– Piénsalo bien, Daidouji. ¿Por qué creíste estar enamorada de Loki en primer lugar¿Es sólo por cómo se ve?

– No –dijo ella –pero…

– Solo tú puedes contestarte esa pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que te hace amar a Loki?

Mayura se quedó pensativa mientras Narugami se iba.

_«Espero que con esta me perdones lo de Brok y su hermano»_ Y es que Loki se lo había reclamado hacía unos días_ «Te daré una compañera a cambio de mi compañero»_

– ¿Qué me gusta de Loki? –murmuró para sí misma.

(HIMETA OMOI)

_«Bueno, es encantador y esos preciosos ojos verdes, pero… en realidad no lo había visto de esa forma hasta que Spica apareció y comenzaron los celos. Tenía tanto miedo de perder a Loki. Si él no estaba más junto a mí, yo no podría volver a hablar con él y escuchar sus palabras tan dulces y llenas de sabidurías. Para ser un niño sabe más que yo, sin embargo no me sentía intimidada por eso, me encantaba aprender de su sabiduría. Además, admito que me meto en problemas muy a menudo y él siempre me ha salvado, ha sido así desde que lo conocí. Aparenta ser muy duro pero en realidad es muy tierno y amable. Sus ojos, siempre han sido sus ojos… pues allí puedo ver toda la bondad que hay en su corazón. Es su corazón lo que conquistó al mío»._

Una gran sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al haberse disipado todas sus dudas.

_«No importa cómo, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, Loki. Aún si te casas y tienes hijos, yo estaré a tu lado como una fiel amiga»_

––––0––––

Era casi la hora en que Mayura saldría de la escuela y Loki estaba llevando a cabo su plan. Liberó las maldades para tomar su verdadera forma una vez más.

– ¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer, Señor Loki?

– Sí, estoy seguro. Si se trata de la influencia de mi magia debo encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el hechizo.

– ¿Y si no lo es?

– Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer.

– Señor Loki…

Ambos subieron las viejas escaleras y cerraron la puerta justo en el momento en que una chica pelirrosada se asomaba por el pasillo.

– Yamino¿dónde está Loki?

– Buenas tardes, Señorita Mayura, ha venido más temprano el día de hoy.

– Disculpa mi descortesía. Buenas tardes, Yamino. Si, las clases han terminado antes el día de hoy y vine a ver a Loki pero no lo encontré en la oficina.

En ese momento notó al acompañante de Yamino.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, no lo había visto. Buenas tardes.

– Muy buenas tardes –dijo Loki.

– El Señor Loki salió hace un momento pero estoy seguro que no tardará en venir. ¿Desean esperarlo en la oficina? Inmediatamente les llevaré una taza de té y un delicioso pastel de banana con crema importada de suiza.

– Está bien –dijo Loki.

– Ah… está bien –dijo Mayura un poco decepcionada.

Siguió hacia la oficina mientras Loki le susurraba algo a Yamino.

– Vigila que Fenrir no se asome. Ya está suficientemente molesto.

– No se preocupe, me encargaré.

Después de unos minutos, Yamino llevó el té y el pastel y los dejó solos con la excusa de unos nuevos catálogos.

_«Por todos estos favores el Señor Loki me debe esa vaporera que vi esta mañana en el catálogo»_

– Tenía ganas de verte –dijo Mayura.

– ¿Ah si? –dijo Loki con algo de molestia.

– Si. Nunca pude agradecerte por decirle a Loki que quería verlo de nuevo. Gracias.

– Ah, no hay de qué –dijo algo confundido –Yo sólo entregué tu mensaje.

– De todos modos, gracias.

Mayura se levantó y se asomó a la ventana.

_«Si Loki no hubiera regresado¿me habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Quizá, pero hubiera sido más doloroso. ¿Su desaparición de hoy tendrá que ver con nuestra discusión de ayer? No quiero que te vayas, Loki»_

– ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Loki que se había ido a su lado.

– ¿A dónde habrá ido Loki? Al menos esta vez Yamino dijo que lo esperáramos.

Él sonreía con su sonrisa más irresistible.

– No te preocupes –dijo –estoy seguro que no tardará.

Ella lo miraba fijamente pero en su mirada había más bien preocupación. Volvió a ver hacia fuera sin inmutarse.

_«¿Nada¿Ni una reacción¿Estaré perdiendo mi toque? Sin embargo¿por qué está tan preocupada¿Aún teme que yo desaparezca sin despedirme?»_

Ella rió ligeramente y volteó hacia él.

– Acabo de darme cuenta que no sé tu nombre. El mío es Mayura Daidouji.

– Mi nombre… _«Cielos, no pensé en eso… veamos… Loki piensa algo rápido»_ … mi nombre es Kamisaka Takeshi.

Y le guiñó un ojo de la manera más seductora posible, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una risa nerviosa.

– Será mejor que bebamos el té antes que se enfríe –dijo ella regresando al sillón.

Loki la imitó ocupando el asiento frente a ella para poder conversar mejor.

_«De acuerdo, no es magia, pero… ¿será verdadero amor?»_

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que él se marche?

– No quiero que se vaya. Más que todo yo quiero…

Ella se detuvo. Loki era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Incluso los ojos verdes del joven frente a ella sólo le recordaban más a Loki.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –siguió Loki.

Ella rió con tristeza.

– Yo sólo quiero estar con él.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque cuando estoy con él… me siento feliz. Aún si él se enoja conmigo o me trata mal, lo único que quiero es estar con él.

– Pero¿por qué quieres tanto estar con él?

– Porque lo amo –dijo ya molesta de tanta pregunta y luego se entristeció –aunque sé que él nunca me verá más que como su amiga… creo que estaba enamorado de Spica.

– ¿De verdad estás enamorada de él?

– Sí. Yo pensé que no le agradaba, pero me di cuenta que siempre, desde el principio, estuvo allí para ayudarme y salvarme. Antes te dije que te parecías a él. Ambos tienen esa mirada tan cálida y llena de bondad, la bondad que yo he conocido de Loki y la preocupación por sus amigos y…

_«¿Bondad? Es la primera persona que cree que hay bondad en mí. Todos me han dicho que soy un malvado por todas las bromas que he hecho y algunos me han dicho que soy amable, pero nadie, ni Freya, ni Angrboda dijeron que había bondad en mí. ¿Por qué el que ella lo dijera me hace sentir tan feliz?»_

– ¿De verdad te conformarías con sólo estar junto a él como su amiga?

– Sí.

Yamino interrumpió en ese momento.

– Eh… yo… –no sabía cómo decirle, no lo habían previsto –está haciéndose tarde, el tiempo se acaba.

Loki se levantó y se inclinó hacia Mayura en forma de reverencia.

– Debo irme, fue un gusto volver a conversar contigo.

Mayura se levantó también.

– Lo acompaño a la puerta, creo que esperaré a Loki en la entrada.

Los dos muchachos le cedieron el paso a Mayura mientras Loki le susurraba algo más a Yamino.

– Me equivoqué, es verdadero amor.

Cuando dijo eso, en el lugar donde estaba Mayura resplandeció una fuerte luz y ella gritó con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos la luz desapareció y Mayura cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta de la oficina.

– ¿Estás bien, Mayura? –preguntó Loki acercándose a ella y ayudándole a levantarse.

Ella sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, pero luego la soltó y lentamente volteó a ver hacia Loki mientras se alejaba de él. También miró a Yamino. Sus ojos muy abiertos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia la entrada. Loki dio un paso adelanta para seguirla, pero sintió algo bajo su pie. Agachó la vista y notó un objeto dorado.

Justo entonces sufrió la metamorfosis a su pequeña apariencia. Se agachó para recoger el objeto y se lo enseñó a Yamino.

– El collar de Brisin.

* * *

**N.A. **Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en cualquiera de mis fics. Al principio me había salido corto y luego pensé en algunas escenas y el pie para mi historia paralela y tuve que cortar aquí antes de extenderme demasiado y dejar sin contenido los otros capítulos. 

Bien, creo que de todos modos ya saben qué le pasa a Mayura, pero ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto? Ni se lo imaginan, o tal vez si, o quizá no.

**Próximo capítulo: Cerca pero tan lejos**

¿Qué fue lo que hizo el collar de Brisin?


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notas de la autora: **La verdad estoy muy molesta con fanfiction por que no me avisa nada, si recibí review, si los fics que estoy leyendo se han actualizado, nada. Lo que me alegra es que ya tengo más de 1000 hits en la historia. Eso no quiere decir que haya 1000 personas que lo hayan leído, pero es una primera meta que se ha cumplido.

Espero que hayan leído mi otro fic: Una mezcla peligrosa. Mi primer One–shot y primer fic de humor de MaLoRa.

Bueno, capítulo 9/12.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 9: Cerca pero aún tan lejos**

Loki no dejaba de pensar en Mayura y en su mirada tan llena de terror. No sabía por qué esa mirada le había llenado también de miedo y sobre todo la incertidumbre de lo que había pasado el collar de Brisin.

Atormentado por la duda, Loki decidió ir a ver a Mayura. Misao lo atendió. Por alguna extraña razón no le causó el escalofrío de siempre.

– Señor Daidouji –dijo con mucho respeto – ¿se encuentra Mayura en casa?

– Sí, pero no quiere verte.

– Si no le molesta, me gustaría que ella me lo dijera.

– NO QUIERO VERTE –gritó desde la habitación contigua. Su afirmación le causó gran pesar a Loki que se dio vuelta y se marchó.

_«No entiendo, en realidad no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó para que no quiera verme¿Habrá hecho algo el collar¿Cómo llegó allí¿Lo habrá tomado ella mientras Yamino y yo estábamos en el sótano?»_

Más tarde ese día, Mayura se detuvo justo bajo el cartel de la agencia.

_«Hubiera aprovechado que fue a mi casa, así hubiera podido hablar con él sin…»_

– ¿Señorita Mayura? –dijo Yamino que había salido en ese momento para barrer el jardín. Ella lo miró con terror y temblando –¿le sucede algo?

_«Es Yamino, es Yamino, es Yamino…»_

Lo miró y respiró profundamente, pero el temor no parecía desvanecerse. Finalmente dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante mientras se lamentaba.

– Ay Yamino¿por qué tenías que ser una serpiente?

Yamino se conmocionó.

– Pero señorita Mayura¿cómo es que…

– ¿Lo sé? Eso es lo que no entiendo muy bien. Por eso vine a ver a Loki.

– Pues papá te está esperando –dijo Fenrir en la puerta de la mansión y luego se dio la vuelta en señal de molestia.

– Entonces es cierto… Fenrir y tú son hermanos y Loki es su padre.

– ¿Pudo escuchar lo que dijo mi hermano?

– Así es.

– Si ya puedes escucharme, entonces apresúrate –ordenó Fenrir caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

– Adelante, señorita Mayura.

Loki estaba en su silla de siempre cuando ella entró a la oficina seguida por Yamino y Fenrir.

– Te estaba esperando –fue su forma de saludad.

– Lo sé, Fenrir me lo dijo.

Loki suspiró.

– Lo imaginé, el collar de Brisin te dio los poderes que guardaba.

– Y algunas cosas quedaron claras Loki, o te debería decir Takeshi.

Loki volvió a suspirar.

– Lamento haberte engañado, pero tenía que comprobar algo por mi cuenta, comprobar que no era mi culpa.

Yamino salió de la oficina para ir a traer té. Fenrir lo siguió pero no se apartó de la cercanía de la puerta. Loki y Mayura creyeron estar solos, exceptuando a Ecchan que estaba en el regazo de Mayura.

– ¡Que lindo¿Quién es?

– Su nombre es Ecchan, es un fantasmita.

– Punyan –dijo el fantasmita como agradecimiento a las caricias de Mayura.

– Loki… ¿alguna vez pensaste en decirme la verdad?

– Te la dije ese día en el parque y tú no me creíste. No creías en dioses, no había forma de que creyeras la verdad.

Mayura suspiró, él tenía razón.

– Loki, aún hay cosas que no me quedan claras y quiero que respondas con sinceridad y sin rodeos las preguntas que te haré.

– Está bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

– ¿Yamino y Fenrir son tus hijos?

– Si.

– Y su madre es Spica… es decir, Angrboda.

– Sí.

Loki estaba contestando con frialdad, sin rodeos, sin emociones mostradas. Mayura respiró con fuerza una vez más.

– Narugami, Kaitou, Higashiyama, Reiya y las adivinas también son dioses¿no?

– Así es. Aunque Reiya ya no lo es.

– Claro.

Mayura lo pensó un momento más.

– Ahora dime¿quiénes son Glut, Eisa y Einmyria?

– Por lo que a mí respecta, ellas ya no tienen nada que ver conmigo –respondió con enfado.

_«Su primera esposa y sus hijas. ¿Por qué habla así de ellas?»_

– ¿Qué hay de Slepnir? –dijo con algo de pena notando la reacción de Loki que parecía perder el espíritu.

– No preguntes, por favor –dijo en medio de un escalofrío.

– Tienes otra hija¿no es así? La chica que me secuestró y que decía que su padre la odiaba.

_«Al parecer es así con todas sus hijas»_

La mirada de Loki se llenó de tristeza.

– Yo no la odiaba. Odin le hizo creer a Hel que era así para que me eliminara. Había hecho un trato con él para que la dejara abandonar el infierno si lograba matarme. Una vida tenía que ser ofrecida y ella ofreció la suya para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo.

– Lo siento, de verdad. _«Está bien, me equivoqué»_

Hubo silencio un momento.

– ¿Qué hay de Sigyn?

– No entiendo. Ella es la diosa de la fidelidad pero ¿qué es lo que tengo que ver con ella?

– ¿Narvi y Vali?

– Vali es uno de los hijos de Odin, pero ¿quién es Narvi?

– ¿De verdad no los recuerdas?

– No.

– ¿Qué hay de lo que le hiciste a Baldur?

– ¿A Baldur¿Qué pasó con él?

Mayura miró la sinceridad de los ojos de Loki que no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido.

– No lo recuerdas. ¿Por qué?

– Odin me quitó mis poderes y algunas de mis memorias.

Mayura suspiró.

– ¿Por qué sé todo esto¿Por qué de repente tengo estos poderes?

– Por que te pusiste el collar.

– ¿Yo? Yo no me puse el collar –dijo alzando la voz.

– Lo tomaste de mi escritorio –acusó.

– No –dijo enfadada.

– ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

– No sé, apareció frente a mí y se cerró en mi cuello. ME DIJISTE QUE NO TOCARA TUS COSA Y NO LO HE HECHO –gritó enfadada.

Loki bajó la mirada arrepentido.

– Lo siento, no debí acusarte.

Mayura respiró y también bajó su mirada.

– Discúlpame tú, no debí gritarte.

_«¿Por qué¿Por qué se disculpa con ella?»_ pensaba Fenrir desde el lugar donde estaba.

– Loki, estos poderes que tengo le pertenecía a Reiya… es decir, Freya ¿no es así?.

Yamino llegó en ese momento y Fenrir lo siguió adentro.

– Si, Mayura –le respondió Loki.

– ¿Por qué se los quitaron?

Yamino y Loki se entristecieron pero Fenrir se enfadó y le gritó la respuesta.

– ¡Por que ella mató a mi mamá!

Mayura se conmocionó. Loki y Yamino tenían una mirada triste y Fenrir estaba furioso. Ella se entristeció y dijo con tono compasivo:

– Ahora entiendo tu hostilidad hacia Reiya. Lo siento de verdad, no sabía cómo había muerto y que en realidad significaba tanto para ustedes.

– ¡Mentira! –ladró Fenrir hacia la chica – ¡Tú sólo la veías como un obstáculo! Su muerte debe haberte hecho muy feliz.

– ¡Fenrir! –regañó Loki levantándose de su silla y apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

– ¡Te odio, papá! –contestó y salió corriendo.

– Iré a hablar con él –dijo Yamino.

Loki lo observó salir y volvió a sentarse. Después de un minuto se levantó y se dirigió hacia Mayura.

– Disculpa a Fenrir, es solo que la muerte de su madre…

– Lo entiendo, yo también perdí a mi madre. Será mejor que me vaya, es algo que deben arreglar en familia.

––––0––––

Fenrir estaba en el jardín sobre la tumba de su madre. Yamino llegó minutos después y se agachó para componer las rosas que había puesto en la mañana.

– Hermano, fuiste muy rudo con la señorita Mayura. Ella…

– ¿Por qué estás de su parte? –le gritó –¿Acaso no querías a mamá¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de ella?

– Claro que no. Yo quería mucho a nuestra madre y nunca podré reemplazar su lugar en mi corazón pero también quiero que él sea feliz.

En ese momento, Loki se asomó en la puerta sin hacer ruido para escuchar lo que conversaban sus hijos.

– ¡IDIOTA¡Él no puede estar con alguien más que con mamá! –volvió a gritar haciendo desaparecer la paciencia de Yamino.

– NUESTROS PADRES SE ODIABAN ¿NO RECUERDAS SUS PELEAS?

– ¡Yamino! –llamó la atención Loki desde la puerta de la mansión.

Loki nunca había usado ese tono para hablarle a Yamino, lo que le causó un triste sentimiento al hermano menor que se puso de pie y no le dirigía la mirada a su padre. Fenrir sí lo miraba pero con enfado.

El pequeño dios caminó hacia ellos y miró hacia la tumba de Spica.

– No creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que ustedes pelearan. ¿No recuerdas que te pidió que fueras gentil con tu hermano menor?

Fenrir agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

– Quizá el haber permanecido junto a tu madre fue un error –dijo Loki sin pensar lo que decía, pero al escuchar un sollozo reprimido de Yamino se dio cuenta – aunque no me arrepiento de que ustedes hayan nacido. Estoy muy orgulloso de los tres. Lo que lamento es que no les hicimos ningún bien quedándonos juntos ya que no podíamos llevarnos bien mucho tiempo.

Fenrir se quejó inconforme pero no dijo nada.

– Yamino, estás equivocado. Tu madre y yo no nos odiábamos. Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar tantas de nuestras discusiones, pero ambos fuimos muy testarudos y éramos tan opuestos que siempre resultábamos peleando. Yo la apreciaba mucho pero no la amaba ni la odiaba.

––––0––––

Mayura no había podido irse muy lejos. Fue a sentarse en los columpios del parque frente a la mansión de Loki.

_«Lo imaginé. Después de todo sí estaba enamorado de Spica, y aún peor porque ella es la madre de sus hijos. Ahora entiendo por qué Fenrir la adoraba tanto, por qué Yamino disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Tanto tiempo atormentándome porque Loki era un niño y me doy cuenta que no era un obstáculo, pero ahora resulta que está casado y tiene hijos y…»_

Comenzó a llorar.

Freyr había arrastrado a Heimdall a casa de Loki, ya que había sentido los poderes de Freya al ser liberados pero habían visto a Reiya hacía unos minutos y seguía igual. Intrigados, tenían que ver a Loki.

Escuchó unos sollozos y volteó hacia el parque.

– ¿Princesa de mis sueños¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?

Mayura levantó la vista y cuando logró enfocar vio a los dos dioses frente a ella.

– Freyr, Heimdall.

Ambos quedaron atónitos.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –dijo Heimdall sospechando.

– Por que yo… el collar me dio los poderes de Freya.

Freyr se sentó en el columpio junto a ella aún conmocionado por la noticia. Heimdall guardó distancia recostándose en la pared junto a la reja de entrada del parque que quedaba justo frente a la casa de Loki.

– Freya… era tu hermana ¿no es así?

– Sí. Lo era, mi querida hermana, pero cometió un gran crimen al matar a esa chica.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?

– Se dejó llevar por los celos.

– ¿Ella también estaba enamorada de Loki?

– ¿También?

– Loki no debe tener problemas para conseguir chicas¿no es así? Es tan irresistible que cualquiera podía estar a sus pies.

Freyr lo comprendió en ese momento. Lo que Mayura sentía eran celos.

– De quien estás enamorada es de Loki¿no es así?

Ella bajó la mirada.

– Tanto tiempo creyendo que era un niño y ahora… todo lo que sé de él, todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que creía de Loki…

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Freyr la abrazó ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar.

– Sabes, no puedo cambiar lo que soy –dijo una voz conocida. Mayura levantó la mirada y Loki estaba en la reja viéndolos con una mirada furiosa.

– Loki…

– Sería mejor que le prestaras atención a Freyr –dijo sonriendo malévolamente –ya que él SI TE AMA.

Loki se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Heimdall allí.

Freyr apretó el puño y se disponía a seguir a Loki pero escuchó sollozar a Mayura y volvió a prestarle atención.

Cuando ella se tranquilizó lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Es cierto?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Lo que dijo Loki. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Freyr se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear. Ella se puso más triste.

– No te pongas triste, princesa. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Si eres feliz entonces yo también podré serlo.

– Gracias Freyr, pero tú siempre me consientes. No sé cómo podría pagarte tus bondades.

– Deja de llorar y recupera tu hermosa sonrisa –dijo Freyr sonriéndole.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió a Freyr.

_«Esto es interesante. Loki debe sufrir por su chica humana. Me encargaré de eso»_ pensaba Heimdall.

––––0––––

– _La predicción se cumplió. El collar ha elegido a esa chica como la dueña de los poderes que tenía Freya._

– _Era la más adecuada –dijo uno de los tres._

– _La ayuda que necesitamos se ha presentado. El plan puede llevarse a cabo sin problemas, pero debemos tener cuidado de no ser descubierto –dijo otra de ellos._

– _No se preocupen –dijo la tercera –todo saldrá bien._

––––0––––

Loki se sentía muy mal esa mañana. Aún tenía muchas dudas acerca del collar y sólo podía consultar con una persona.

Llegó a la carpa de las norns y se encontró con Verdandi.

– Buenos días, Señor Loki. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Los poderes de Freya le fueron entregados a Mayura. Ahora ella sabe todo sobre nosotros.

Verdandi puso cara de sorpresa.

– ¿Quieres decirme por qué ocurrió eso?

– Cuando los poderes de un dios son removidos, el objeto en el que son encerrados debe elegir un nuevo dueño. Cuando el objeto está bajo el poder de otro dios, es él quien reconoce las habilidades del nuevo dueño. Cuando reconoce esa característica principal que los poderes buscan, entonces los poderes son entregados.

– ¿Qué características buscaba el collar?

– Freya era la diosa de la belleza, de la curación, de la vegetación, de las profecías, de la fecundidad pero principalmente del amor. Debes haber reconocido en Mayura tres de estas características.

– Bueno, por sí misma tenía un poder de curación impresionante –dijo Loki.

– ¿Qué más?

– Descubrí que está verdaderamente enamorada de mí.

Verdandi sonrió.

– Esa era la principal, pero aún falta otra característica. ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

Loki se sonrojó.

– Entiendo, crees que es bella.

Él se sobresaltó. No lo había admitido públicamente pero recordó el momento en que lo pensó.

Fue ese día que se quedó dormido en sus piernas gracias a sus caricias. Ella también se había quedado dormida pero él despertó un instante para darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Había volteado a verla mientras dormía con tanta paz.

_«Se ve tan hermosa durmiendo. Sería una pena despertarla»_

Algo más le vino a la mente.

– _¿Qué hay de lo que le hiciste a Baldur?_

De algún modo sabía que eso era algo importante que debía recordar, pero no podía hacerlo.

– Verdandi. ¿Quieres decirme qué le ocurrió a Baldur?

– Ya veo, ella te ha devuelto algunas de tus memorias. Sólo puedo decirte esto, Baldur está muerto. El resto debes recordarlo tú mismo.

Loki se sobrecogió ante esta noticia. Baldur estaba muerto.

––––0––––

Cuando Loki se marchó de la tienda, Urd se acercó a hablar con su hermana.

– ¿Lo habrá recordado ya?

– No lo creo, pero en el momento en que lo recuerde comenzará la verdadera prueba para él.

– ¿La profecía?

– Así es. Veremos cómo afecta esto el Ragnarok. Aún es muy pronto para decir que se ha revertido.

––––0––––

Mayura estaba en clases como siempre, siempre distraída.

_«No me ama. Al menos eso ya me quedó en claro. Freyr me dijo que no me preocupara porque él se encargaría de todo, pero no entiendo a qué se refería. Loki parecía molesto, quizá lo juzgue muy mal, pero en realidad él hizo todas esas cosas»_

En el receso, Narugami volvió a acercársele.

– Daidouji¿cómo estás?

– Narugami¿puedes explicarme por qué Loki es tan reservado al hablar de Glut y sus hijas?

– ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

– Sólo lo sé, Thor.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó con tono de conmoción.

– No sé la razón, pero el collar me entregó los poderes de Freya.

– Y sus conocimientos¿no es así?

– Aunque hay cosas que no entiendo. Tengo tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

– Quizá deberías ir con Urd. Ella que sabe del pasado es la más indicada para responder tus preguntas.

– Gracias, Narugami.

– Una cosa más. Loki no es el mismo que era antes¿sabes?

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Desde que está en este mundo ha ido cambiando gradualmente, y no creo que haya sido por su propia cuenta –dijo sonriendo y marchándose.

* * *

**N.A: **Bien, otra buena contribución de Narugami. Este capítulo fue ligeramente más fácil puesto que lo tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir el fanfic, sin embargo requirió de muchos cambios debido a la dirección que tomó la historia y algo de la influencia de la mitología nórdica. Claro que haré algunos cambios a la mitología para causarle sufrimiento a Loki. 

¡Reviews por favor!

**Próximo capítulo: Adiós, Mayura.**

¿Mayura se va?


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notas de la autora: **T.T Estamos en el capítulo 10, quedan dos capítulos más por escribir y me estoy poniendo triste de tener que terminar esta historia. Este capítulo es el que muchos han estado esperando. Estoy tan feliz por que Fanfiction ya me manda de nuevo los alerts. Alguna falla tenían pero ya me la arreglaron. (Claro, tuve que escribirles) El primero que me volvió a mandar fue el de Little Red.

Mientras, he estado bajándome la serie aunque sea la traducción española con audio español/japonés y subtítulos al español. Me agrada la traducción aunque no he visto el capítulo del juego del vampiro. Es un poco más tierna en las palabras de Loki hacia sus hijos. (Por eso me bajé los capítulos 8, 14 y 25)

Este es el 10/12. Debo confesar que ya escribí los capítulos 11, 12 y el epílogo pero no pienso publicarlos hasta recibir los cuatro o cinco reviews de cada capítulo, sólo para dar espacio entre capítulos.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 10: Adiós, Mayura**

En cuanto terminaron las clases, Mayura salió corriendo hacia la carpa de las norns. Afortunadamente no había clientes y Urd la estaba esperando.

– Mayura Daidouji, volvemos a vernos.

– Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

– Está bien, entremos y te responderé todo lo que quieras.

Mayura entró a la carpa, tan misteriosa como siempre, pero de alguna forma ya no le parecía tan misteriosa y emocionante como antes. Volvieron a sentarse en la misma mesa con la esfera de cristal en la que había estado la primera vez que entró.

– Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte que no sé por donde comenzar.

– Que tal si yo te ayudo. Sé que es lo que te tiene en dudas y mi deber es explicártelo.

– ¿Lo sabes?

– Hay cosas del Señor Loki que no conoces, que Freya no conocía o prefería ignorar, por eso es que estás tan confundida.

– Primero dime¿por qué tengo los poderes de ella¿Por qué yo?

– Fuiste reconocida como la candidata más adecuada para tomar su lugar.

– ¿Tomar su lugar?

– Cuando sus poderes pasaron a ti, tú te convertiste en la nueva diosa del amor y la belleza.

––––0––––

Loki había llegado muy pensativo después de haber visitado a Verdandi. La muerte de Baldur realmente le había traído una gran sorpresa, pero no estaba seguro de porqué Mayura le había preguntado sobre eso. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con su muerte? Desde que llegó se había encerrado en su estudio acompañado por Ecchan. Yamino iba por momentos para verificar que se encontrara bien.

– Yamino¿podrías servirme té? –dijo Loki la última vez que entró a la oficina.

– Si, Señor Loki.

– Gracias.

Loki se levantó y se puso a ver por la ventana.

_«¿Por qué Mayura¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre Baldur¿Qué relación tengo yo con Baldur y su muerte?»_

Yamino había dejado la puerta abierta y Fenrir observaba a su padre desde allí sin atreverse a entrar. Su hermano menor pasó a su lado unos minutos después llevando el té que Loki había pedido. Loki bebió un sorbo.

– Yamino¿qué sabes de lo que sucedió en Asgard después de que te enviaron aquí?

– No mucho, en realidad sólo me enteré de algunas cosas que llegaban como rumores a la tierra, pero nunca supe si eran verdad.

– ¿Escuchaste algo sobre la muerte de Baldur?

– ¿El dios de la luz está muerto?

– Eso fue lo que dijo Verdandi.

– No lo sabía. ¿Sabe usted lo que le ocurrió?

– No, pero debo intentar recordarlo.

Yamino permaneció en silencio mientras Loki continuaba bebiendo su té.

– Me di cuenta que Odin tomó mi memoria desde el momento en que regresé del viaje con Thor. Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió con claridad. Sólo fragmentos sobre haberme encontrado con Hel, pero no estoy seguro de la razón. Pero no recuerdo la muerte de Baldur.

– ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas, papá? –dijo Fenrir entrando a la oficina.

– Fenrir¿tú sabes lo que ocurrió?

– No por completo, yo tampoco recibía muchas noticias en aquel lugar.

– Dime Fenrir. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Baldur?

El pequeño lobo lo dudó unos momentos. Miró a su padre con miedo.

– Dicen que tú lo mataste.

Loki entró en terror. Había sido muy travieso en su pasado pero… ¿matar a alguien¿por qué?

– Eso no puede ser cierto. El señor Loki es incapaz de matar a alguien –reclamó Yamino.

Fenrir se entristeció.

– Eso fue lo que yo oí, aunque también dicen que no lo mataste pero tuviste que ver con su muerte.

Loki se esforzó por salir de su conmoción y le ofreció una mirada serena a Fenrir.

– Gracias, Fenrir. Ahora debo esforzarme por recordar lo que ocurrió.

– Pero, papá…

– Algo me dice que en eso están todas las claves.

––––0––––

Yamino estaba en la cocina y Fenrir estaba cerca de él con una mirada de culpabilidad.

– Hermano¿de verdad crees lo que dijiste?

– Hay cosas de papá que tú no sabes por que ocurrieron después de que nos separaran.

– Pero, aunque él sea el dios del engaño y el caos nunca llegó al punto de matar a alguien. ¿Crees tú que sea cierto?

Fenrir bajó la mirada y no contestó.

– No puede ser –se negaba a creer Yamino –él no puede ser un asesino.

– Yo tampoco creo que lo sea –dijo Fenrir –pero de cierta forma, si estuvo involucrado con la muerte de Baldur.

– Hermano¿podrías dejar de ser tan vago en tus explicaciones y decirme todo lo que sabes?

– No –dijo con enfado –no quiero.

Yamino volvió a ver la comida con una expresión de tristeza.

– Lo siento –dijo el lobito causando una sorpresa en su hermano menor que lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos –no me mires así, estoy intentando cumplir los deseos de mamá.

Yamino comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

– Hermano, te lo agradezco.

––––0––––

Mayura estaba en su casa. Urd le había dado una explicación muy extensa de lo que Loki había hecho en Asgard antes de su destierro pero había sido lo suficientemente vaga para dejarle algunas dudas.

_«Todo lo que me dijo Urd debe ser verdad. ¿Por qué me mentiría¿Loki podrá ser tan malo? No, no puede ser. Hay algo que omitió, algo que me ocultó pero ¿por qué lo haría? Lo único que sé es que no podré volver a ver a Loki como antes»_

Freyr se presentó en su casa esa tarde y Mayura aceptó recibirlo. Su padre los dejó solos.

– ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

– No creo haber mejorado.

– ¿Has visto a Loki¿Has hablado con él?

– No puedo –dijo ella rompiendo en llanto –no puedo volver a ver a Loki.

Él la abrazó mientras ella lloraba a gusto.

– Princesa, tengo algo que preguntarte.

––––0––––

Loki seguía tratando de recordar.

_«¿Maté a Baldur¿Tuve que ver con su muerte¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo¿Por qué lo haría? Mayura también mencionó algo más que no recordé hasta ahora. ¿Qué tienen que ver Sigyn y Vali en todo esto? Además esta este Narvi que no conozco. ¿Quiénes serán? Narvi… Narvi… su nombre me recuerda algo, pero no sé que me recuerda»_

Fenrir se asomó ligeramente por la puerta y vio muy preocupado a su padre.

_«Mayura… le hablé muy mal ayer. ¿Por qué la traté así? Me molestó tanto lo que dijo de mí que me sentí con la necesidad de responderle y hacerle sentir lo mal que yo me sentía pero ahora me siento tan arrepentido»_

Fenrir se dio la vuelta y se topó con Yamino.

– Nunca lo había visto nunca tan preocupado –dijo él en voz baja.

– Papá no lo ha recordado, estoy seguro, pero cuando lo recuerde nos necesitará a su lado.

– Hermano…

Fenrir volteó hacia la puerta con una expresión de preocupación.

––––0––––

– _Se nos ha unido la ayuda que necesitábamos. Nuestro plan tiene que funcionar._

– _Cuenten conmigo –dijo uno de los cinco._

– _Si todo sale bien, Loki ya no será nuestro problema –dijo una de ellos._

– _Pero si el plan sale mal, comenzará el Ragnarok –añadió la otra._

– _Y los dioses perecerán en esa batalla. Debemos impedir más muertes._

––––0––––

Había pasado más de una semana desde que comenzó a tratar de recordar. Como todas las noches se había ido a dormir temprano y descansaba pacíficamente. Había luna llena.

Loki despertó en un lugar oscuro donde no podía verse nada. Podía escuchar una gota cayendo y llenando un espacio con más líquido.

– ¿Hay alguien?

Alguien… alguien… alguien…

El eco repetía su infantil voz. De pronto la gota se detuvo y se escuchó un grito desgarrador de dolor y se sintió un fuerte terremoto.

– Tranquilo, aquí estoy –dijo una dulce voz que le pareció conocida.

– ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? –preguntó quien había gritado.

– Por que eres mi esposo y prometí estar contigo hasta la muerte.

– Pero yo te obligué a casarte conmigo…

– No puedo evitarlo –dijo ella con la voz cortada –la fidelidad está en mi. Eres lo único que me queda, nuestros hijos, Narvi y Vali no podrán estar ya conmigo.

– Que cruel es Odin, arrebatándome a todos mis hijos…

Hijos… hijos… hijos…

Era el eco de su propia voz, de su voz en su memoria, la memoria que había perdido.

El piso que sentía bajo sus pies desapareció provocando una caída vertiginosa que terminó por despertarlo en su propia cama con la luz de la luna alumbrándolo.

Fenrir se había quedado a dormir con él por primera vez desde que Spica había muerto. Estaba preocupado por su padre y tenía razón. Despertó ante el sobresalto de su padre. Lo miró al rostro y notó su expresión aterrada y su respiración agitada.

– ¿Papá?

Loki no salía de una especie de trance.

– ¿¡Papá!?

Nada.

– ¡¡¡PAPA!!! –gritó el lobito provocando la reacción de Loki que lentamente fue recuperando su respiración normal y el terror de su mirada se desvanecía. Yamino entró a la habitación en ese momento.

– ¿Está bien, Señor Loki?

Él miró a sus dos hijos y la preocupación que había en sus rostros. ¿Sabían ellos lo que había ocurrido en Asgard? Loki había recordado una parte, pero quedaban muchas dudas.

– Tuve una pesadilla pero creo que se trataba de un recuerdo perdido.

– ¿Qué fue lo que viste, papá?

– No vi nada, sólo escuché. Una extraña conversación pero me dejó claras algunas cosas.

Respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

– Primero, me casé con Sigyn –ante esta declaración Fenrir se entristeció – la segunda, la obligué a casarse conmigo.

– Algo de eso oí –dijo Yamino con algo de tristeza.

– ¿Sabes la razón por la que me casé con ella?

– No, no sabía que la había obligado a casarse con usted. Tampoco sabía que no la recordaba.

– ¿Sabes tú la razón, Fenrir?

– No –dijo sin voltear a verlo.

– No entiendo la razón. Ella estaba comprometida para cuando Odin nos separó¿cómo terminé casándome con ella?

Fenrir bajó más la cabeza.

_«Fenrir debe sentirse muy molesto con el Señor Loki en este momento. Yo le había dicho que el Señor Loki estaba casado, pero al parecer no lo sabía»_

– ¿Qué más escuchó? –preguntó Yamino.

– Tuve dos hijos con ella. Narvi y Vali. Al parecer, Odin también me separó de ellos.

– Convirtió a Vali en un lobo para matar a Narvi –dijo Fenrir con tristeza –y luego lo mató a él.

_«¿Sí lo sabía¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre nuestros hermanos? Y de nuevo Odin con todo esto. ¿Por qué le hizo tanto daño a nuestra familia¿Qué le hicimos para merecer esto?» _pensó Yamino.

Loki apretó con furia el puño pero Fenrir se acercó a él y se frotó contra su mano calmando algo de la furia de Loki. Yamino se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

– Ahora lo recuerdo, esa gota que caía, era de la boca de una serpiente que tiraba veneno sobre mi cabeza. El dolor era insoportable pero Sigyn recolectaba el veneno en una copa y la vaciaba cada cierto tiempo.

– Había muchos temblores por aquellos días –dijo Yamino –y los temblores duraron mil años. Lo poco que pude escuchar fue que se trataba de usted pero no sabía la situación en la que estaba.

– Fue por la muerte de Baldur. Ese fue el castigo que Odin me impuso. Al final sí lo maté. Me convertí en un asesino.

En el rostro de Loki se observó un gran dolor y arrepentimiento. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

– No, Señor Loki. Estoy seguro que no pudo haber sido usted.

– Tú mismo lo dijiste, Yamino. Mis bromas me han traído malas consecuencias. Es posible que por eso haya provocado la muerte de Baldur.

El remordimiento que se reflejaba en la mirada de Loki provocó la tristeza de sus dos hijos.

––––0––––

Era la tarde del sábado. Mayura normalmente llegaba desde temprano pero ese día no se había aparecido. No había vuelto desde que Loki la enfrentó en el parque. Loki seguía pensativo. Estaba sentado en su silla de siempre observando la ventana mientras acariciaba a Ecchan. Fenrir lo observaba desde la puerta y minutos después se le unió Yamino.

– Ha estado así toda la mañana. Anoche no pudo volver a dormir. ¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó el hermano mayor.

– Sólo se me ocurre una persona que podría ayudarlo en este momento, pero tengo ella no querrá venir a verlo.

Loki seguía recuperando fragmentos de su memoria perdida. Los años con Sigyn a quien no amaba pero respetaba por haberla obligado a casarse con él. El cariño que le tenía a sus dos hijos menores y cómo le recordaban a sus hijos mayores.

_«¿Por qué¿Por qué me casé con Sigyn? Creí que había aprendido mi lección después de lo ocurrido con Glut y Angrboda. ¿Por qué volví a casarme? Ahora que recuerdo quienes son ellos comprendo por qué Mayura me preguntó sobre ellos. Ella sí sabía de su existencia y no me dijo nada. ¿Tan decepcionada estará de mí¿Por qué entre todo siempre tiene que aparecer Mayura¿Por qué me preocupo de lo que piense ella de mi?»_

– ¡Espere por favor! No es un buen momento –escuchó que Yamino decía, pero unos fuertes pasos se acercaban. Por la puerta se asomó Freyr.

– ¡Loki! –reclamó acercándose al escritorio y azotando su mano sobre este.

– ¿Qué quieres tú aquí? –dijo muy enojado.

– No permitiré que hagas llorar a mi princesa. ¡No te lo permitiré!

Loki rió irónicamente.

– Deberías alegrarte. Te estoy dejando el camino libre, deberías aprovecharlo.

Freyr sonrió victorioso.

– Ya lo hice. Ella dice que no puede verte más, que no lo soportaría.

Loki lo escuchó intrigado.

– Le ofrecí que me la llevaría lejos de la ciudad y ella ha aceptado. También su padre aceptó con tal de que la aleje de ti.

Loki apretó con fuerza el puño y se levantó lentamente de su silla apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio. Sus reacciones eran cuidadosamente seguidas por Freyr, Ecchan, Fenrir y Yamino.

– Me alegro –dijo en voz baja y con tono arrogante pero que demostraba una gran frustración –que sean muy felices.

Freyr rió con satisfacción.

– Analiza bien lo que sientes en este momento, Loki.

Loki se sobresaltó. Hasta ese momento había dejado que sus sentimientos dominaran sus palabras pero no les había puesto verdadera atención. Estaba molesto, muy molesto y sentía una opresión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido.

Freyr se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Yamino y Fenrir le abrieron el paso pero él se detuvo un instante.

– Si no quieres perderla, te sugiero que hagas algo y pronto.

Loki lo observó salir con gran sorpresa. Por primera vez Freyr no se estaba comportando como un completo tonto pero no era eso lo que le había causado la conmoción que ahora sentía. Yamino y Fenrir observaron la confusión en el rostro de su padre y se vieron el uno al otro con la misma expresión.

Dejándose caer sobre su silla, el dios del engaño dejó salir un enorme suspiro.

_«Justo ahora aparece este tonto con sus idioteces y hace que me sienta más confundido. No necesitaba tener que pensar en otra cosa»_

– Señor Loki¿usted cree que Mayura se vaya a ir? –preguntó Yamino acercándose a su padre seguido por Fenrir.

– No lo sé, Yamino. Me parece increíble pero los últimos días no han sido los más razonables. Lo mejor sería preguntarle, pero no creo que quiera verme. La última vez que nos vimos no la traté muy bien.

– Yo puedo ir a preguntar –se ofreció Ecchan.

– Es cierto, Ecchan puede ir directo con ella y preguntarle si es verdad. –Yamino estaba conforme con el plan.

Loki suspiró.

– Hazlo, por favor, Ecchan.

– Sí, Señor Loki.

Ecchan salió de la casa y se dirigió a la de Mayura.

– Oye tú… Ecchan –llamó alguien conocido.

––––0––––

Había pasado media hora. Loki tomaba una taza de té y unas galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate importadas de Suiza.

– Hacía tiempo que no comía algo preparado con un ingrediente traído por correo –comentó Fenrir.

– Yo también estoy intentando cumplir los deseos de mamá –dijo Yamino. Loki le sonrió.

– Hasta que al fin sonríes, papá –dijo Fenrir –ya me tenías preocupado. Pensé que se te había olvidado cómo sonreír.

– Lo siento –dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa –es que he estado muy preocupado por todo lo que ha sucedido.

En ese momento llegó Ecchan con una expresión triste.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Fenrir.

– Se va –dijo con tono lastimero. Esas dos cortas palabras causaron que el corazón de Loki diera un vuelco. La respiración se le dificultó y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro reemplazada por una expresión de dolor.

– No puede ser cierto. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –reclamó Loki.

– Freyr le prometió llevársela y ella está empacando.

Loki puso su mano en el corazón. Cada latido que daba parecía dolerle y la respiración también se le hacía más pesada. Cerró los ojos.

_«¿Qué es esto que siento¿Qué es este dolor? Mayura se va¿cómo puede ser tan tonta? Debo verla, tengo que verla antes de que se vaya y hacer las paces con ella. No quiero que se vaya, debo hacer algo para evitarlo. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero…»_

Con cada pensamiento se iba inclinando más hacia delante, encogiéndose.

– Papá –susurró Fenrir.

– ¿Señor Loki?

Loki se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, hacia su escritorio. Dio varias vueltas por la oficina siendo seguido por los ojos de sus tres acompañantes. Estaba muy inquieto. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

– No quiero perderla –dijo con la voz cortada –porque yo también la amo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Yamino sonrió conforme pero Fenrir tenía una expresión triste. Se bajó del sillón donde estaba y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**N.A: **¡Loki está llorando¡Buaaa! 

Al fin, al fin pude hacer que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahora es él quien está sufriendo.

Acerca de convertirlo en asesino, sabrán la razón en el próximo capítulo.

Para este punto, creo que Mayura está demasiado OOC. También Loki, pero es necesario. Es que el sufrimiento lo cambia a uno.

**Próximo capítulo: Algo más que culpa**

¿Por qué Loki mató a Baldur¿Por qué se casó con Sigyn?

¿Comenzará el Ragnarok?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notas de la autora: **El penúltimo capítulo T.T Estoy tan triste T.T Sólo por eso no quiero seguir escribiendo, pero no puedo negarme a continuar, no ahora que ya Loki se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

En este capítulo se resolverán algunos asuntos pero el Ragnarok comenzará. Bien, aquí el capítulo 11/12. El fin se acerca.

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 11: Algo más que culpa**

Loki se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió al templo de Mayura. Ella ya se encontraba despierta y llevaba unas cajas en los brazos cuando Loki llegó.

– No puede ser cierto –dijo Loki con miedo.

– ¿Loki?

Loki agachó la mirada. Mayura estaba empacando como había dicho Ecchan. De verdad iba a irse, iba a marcharse sin despedirse de él y todo por culpa de su orgullo.

– Discúlpame –dijo el pequeño dios –no quise hablarte de esa forma el otro día.

Mayura le sonrió.

– No te preocupes –fue su respuesta.

Ella dejó la caja en el piso y se sentó en el pórtico de la casa. Loki dio unos pasos al frente.

– ¿Por qué, Mayura¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de Freyr? –dijo él sin levantar la vista.

– Por que era necesario –dijo ella –no podía seguir así.

– ¿Pero por qué con Freyr?

– Por que es el más indicado.

– ¿Fue por lo que te dije¿Por qué él está enamorado de ti?

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –dijo la recién elegida diosa.

Loki levantó la mirada confundido y notó que Mayura estaba en la misma situación.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver que él esté enamorado de mí con que me esté enseñando a usar mis nuevos poderes?

Loki sonrió aliviado pero a la vez confundido.

– ¿No te ofreció llevarte lejos para que no me vieras más?

– Nunca dijo tal cosa.

Loki sonrió con más tranquilidad.

_«¿Por qué Ecchan habrá dicho eso¿Habrá sido un plan de Freyr? No suena como algo que Freyr haría pero seguro tengo que agradecerle el favor o no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos»_

Pero Mayura se puso triste.

– ¿Qué te hubiera importado si yo me hubiera ido con Freyr? De seguro hubieras estado mucho más tranquilo.

– Te equivocas –dijo Loki con seguridad –no hubiera podido estar tranquilo si tú estabas lejos.

De cierta forma, el comentario de Loki le causó gran alegría a Mayura que lo miró sonriente. Él también sonreía tranquilamente. Ella se encontraba sentada y él de pie por lo que quedaban a la misma altura.

– Mayura, discúlpame por haberme comportado como un idiota los últimos días, yo…

Ella volteó ligeramente su cara.

– No te disculpes, Loki. Soy yo la que ha estado…

– ¡Déjame terminar! –dijo sujetándole el rostro firmemente para que lo viera a los ojos – Mayura, yo estaba celoso. Celoso de verte con Freyr, de pensar que te ibas a ir con él, yo…

Los ojos de Mayura estaban muy abiertos y ella estaba sonrojada. Él se sonrojó también al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros pero sonrió con picardía y aprovechó la situación.

Ella tuvo el impulso de separarse pero Loki no le soltaba el rostro. Después de un segundo ya no importaba, el beso era fantástico y ella sentía que se derretía en los brazos de Loki que ahora la abrazaban y ella también abrazó a Loki.

– ¡Mayura! –gritó Misao haciendo que los dos se separaran. Loki volvió a sentir uno de sus escalofríos mientras Mayura sostenía a su padre.

– Será mejor que te vayas, Loki –le ordenó Mayura empujando a su padre hacia el interior de su casa.

Él sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

––––0––––

Iba caminando muy alegremente hacia su casa cuando se encontró con Heimdall.

– Así que el plan de Freyr funcionó –dijo su rival.

– ¿Qué quieres, Heimdall?

– ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tu chica si hubiera recibido una propuesta de Freyr y la hubiera aceptado¿Habrías eliminado a Freyr como lo hiciste con el prometido de Sigyn? (1)

– ¿Cómo? –dijo Loki volviéndose a llenar de confusión.

– Recuérdalo, Loki. Para casarte con ella mandaste a matar a su prometido.

– No puede ser –dijo Loki completamente en shock. No se dio cuenta del momento en que Heimdall desapareció y el momento en que comenzó a llover.

Yamino había salido a buscarlo, ya que sabía que no le gustaba el agua. Lo encontró vagando sin sentido no muy lejos de la casa, completamente fuera de razón y empapado.

_«No puede ser. Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo. Por mi culpa el prometido de Sigyn murió. Sólo así podía casarme con ella. Su muerte también pesa sobre mis espaldas. Fue entonces que me dieron el título de dios de la maldad. Yo lo maté, yo lo maté…»_

– ¿Señor Loki¿Qué le pasa Señor Loki?

Loki no respondía. Tenía la mirada perdida y se dejaba guiar muy fácilmente por el menor de sus hijos. Finalmente llegaron a la casa.

– ¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Fenrir preocupado por él.

– No ha dicho una sola palabra. Estaba deambulando en esta condición.

– Papá –lamentó Fenrir.

Yamino le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y lo metió en la cama. Aún no reaccionaba, no decía nada. Minutos después se quedó dormido. Fenrir se quedó haciéndole compañía.

––––0––––

– _Lo ha recordado todo. Ahora es el momento clave para el Ragnarok._

– _Esperemos que nuestro plan haya funcionado._

– _Si no, será nuestro fin._

– _Yo hice mi parte._

– _Todos la hicimos. Es momento de dejar que las cosas sigan su curso._

– _Una intervención más no nos haría mal._

– _Pero quien la haga debe darse cuenta por si mismo del momento de actuar._

––––0––––

Mayura llegó a la mañana siguiente a la mansión de Loki. Él ya había salido de su shock pero se había despertado con el ánimo bajo. Al ver a Mayura se alegró un poco, pero ella parecía molesta por algo. Fenrir y Yamino también notaron el estado de ánimo de Mayura.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Mayura?

– ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo? –dijo ella.

– Iré a preparar te –dijo Yamino. Fenrir no dijo nada pero siguió a su hermano menor. No había rastro de Ecchan desde el día anterior.

Ella guardó silencio unos minutos sin voltear a ver a Loki. Él la miraba fijamente tratando de adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando. Claramente estaba molesta pero no entendía la razón. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó de repente sin voltear a ver a Loki.

– No entiendo tu pregunta –dijo él deteniéndose.

– ¿Qué fue ese beso de ayer¿Por qué fuiste a decirme todas esas cosas?

– Tenía que evitar que te fueras con Freyr, o al menos eso creí que haría. También tenía que disculparme por mi forma de actuar y por no haberme dado cuenta antes –y se acercó a ella tomándole las manos –Mayura, te amo. Yo…

– ¡Cállate! –dijo ella a punto de llorar y retirando sus manos.

– Pero Mayura, yo…

Loki estaba confundido. De seguro eso era lo que ella había querido oír desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pero por qué estaba ella tan enojada por habérselo dicho.

– ¿Cómo quieres que crea eso? Hasta hace unos días estabas enamorado de Spica, además de ella está tu esposa. ¿Cómo puedes querer que yo crea que me amas?

– Yo no estaba enamorado de Spica.

– ¡Era la madre de tus hijos¿Cómo podrías no estar enamorado de ella?

– Simplemente no lo estaba. Mayura, nunca me había enamorado de nadie antes –hizo una pausa al ver que Mayura no cambiaba de expresión –Me preguntaste por Glut. Es cierto, ella fue mi primera esposa pero no la amaba, fue un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres. Nuestras hijas estaban tan inconformes con que yo fuera su padre que incluso realizaron la ceremonia para el cambio de sangre. Odin anuló ese matrimonio argumentando que yo las maltrataba. Los humanos incluso tienen la leyenda de que cuando la madera en las chimeneas chasquea es porque el fuego está golpeando a las ascuas y las cenizas… es decir, Loki golpea a Eisa y Einmyria. Yo nunca las maltraté –dijo con frustración.

_«Está bien, otro error. Loki amaba a sus hijas»_

– Me casé con Angrboda porque creí amarla. Fue precipitado, me di cuenta mucho tiempo después pero me quedé a su lado por el bien de Fenrir. Así fue como nacieron después Yamino y Hel, pero nunca pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Por eso nos separamos y no pude estar con ellos cuando se los llevaron y la mataron. Es lo único que lamento de haberme separado de ellos.

– ¿Qué hay de Sigyn?

– No la recuerdo. Sé que la obligué a casarse conmigo eliminando a su prometido pero no estoy seguro de la razón. Después de la muerte de Angrboda no puedo recordar nada en claro –respondió con tristeza.

– Loki, mataste a Baldur. Es decir, hiciste que su hermano lo matara.

Loki se llenó de culpa y a la vez de rencor.

– Y Odin hizo que mi Vali matara a su hermano Narvi. ¿No crees que eso era suficiente castigo¿Qué hice yo para que se me castigara tanto? –dijo con enfado.

– Loki…

Ella se levantó.

– Quizá sería mejor que yo no regresara hasta que hayas recordado todo lo que sucedió –lo dijo con un tono arrepentido, lamentando molestar tanto a Loki y verlo sufrir.

– Mayura, por favor. No te vayas –suplicó Loki. Él la abrazó por la cintura, refugiando su cara en su cuerpo. Ella colocó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre los hombros de Loki y la derecha la pasó por los castaños cabellos del dios con apariencia de niño.

_«Tanta confusión. No puedo saber lo que siente. Loki…»_

– Quédate –volvió a pedirle.

– No puedo quedarme. Sólo te ocasionaré más confusión –dijo ella separándolo y dando un paso atrás.

– Mayura –dijo él sujetándole la mano –no te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado ahora. Te amo y quiero que estés siempre conmigo.

– No –dijo ella con seguridad pero con enorme tristeza – no podría hacerle eso a Fenrir y a Yamino. Acaban de perder a su madre y yo no intentaré tomar su lugar. Tú aún estás casado, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Además, hay muchas cosas que debes aclarar en tu mente y tu corazón.

Las palabras de Mayura le dolieron en lo más hondo de su alma, así que la soltó lentamente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Mayura se sintió culpable.

– Lo siento Loki, será mejor que no volvamos a vernos. Ya veo que no hago más que molestarte –y salió corriendo pasando junto a Yamino y Fenrir que escuchaban detrás de la puerta, pero no los notó por que iba con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Ambos se asomaron para ver a un Loki muy triste.

– Hablaré con ella –dijo Fenrir corriendo tras Mayura.

––––0––––

_«No debí decirle eso a Loki. Fue muy cruel de mi parte. Loki no mató a Baldur ni al prometido de Sigyn, pero por qué participó en sus muertes. ¿Por qué Loki?»_

– ¡Espera! –gritó el pequeño cachorro que la venía siguiendo.

– Fenrir –dijo ella al voltear dejando que él la alcanzara.

– Cielos, caminas muy deprisa. Tengo que decirte algo.

Mayura miró a su alrededor, estaban rodeados de mucha gente y podían pensar que ella estaba loca.

– Vamos a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente –dijo la diosa principiante.

– Está bien.

Caminando una gran distancia llegaron a un bosque conocido.

– Hey, aquí fue donde me encontraste la primera vez. Sabía que estabas relacionada con mi papá por el aroma que despedías.

– Fenrir¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

– ¿Ya no amas a mi papá¿Conocer todo su pasado te hizo ya no amarlo? Responde sinceramente, chica misterio –dijo con tono amable.

– No, yo aún lo amo.

– Entonces¿por qué no quieres estar con él? Él ha admitido que te ama y quiere que estés con él la eternidad.

– Yo creí que tú no estabas de acuerdo con eso –dijo Mayura tratando de no responder lo que Fenrir le había preguntado.

– Al principio me rehusaba a creer que mamá y papá no pudieran estar juntos. Pero luego papá me hizo entrar en razón. Ellos no se amaban, nunca se amaron. Ambos peleaban mucho, tanto que en los rincones del reino de los dioses se escuchaban sus gritos.

– Lo sé, pero cuando ella estuvo aquí él se veía tan feliz.

– Ella no recordaba quién era en realidad. Había vuelto a nacer en forma de ser humano y no tenía idea de su vida anterior. De alguna manera recuperó la memoria un día antes de que Freya la atacara. Yamino y yo estábamos muy felices pero cuando nos enviaron a dormir ellos se quedaron conversando y yo me quedé escuchando.

––––0––––

– Tenemos que hablar –dijo Loki dirigiendo a Spica al sillón.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No podemos volver a hacer esto –le dijo Loki –sabes cómo terminará todo.

– ¿A qué te refieres¿No quieres que volvamos a ser una familia como antes?

– Exactamente. La familia que creímos tener ¿sabes cuánto daño en realidad le hicimos a ellos quedándonos juntos? –dijo alzando ligeramente la voz.

– No es cierto. Lo mejor para los hijos es que sus padres permanezcan juntos –le gritó.

– Baja la voz –dijo Loki siguiendo su propio consejo – Lo ves, tú y yo ni siquiera podemos tener una conversación sin comenzar a discutir.

– Eres tú el que siempre comienza las discusiones.

– No, es que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. Y la que comienza las discusiones eres tú.

Spica comenzó a sollozar.

– ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?

– No es eso. Spica, no estoy enamorado de ti pero no estoy enamorado de nadie.

Ella secó sus lágrimas.

– Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tus hijos.

– Yo también estoy pensando en ellos, no quiero hacerles más daño.

– ¿Por qué daño¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué insistes en que les haremos daño?

– ¿No te has fijado que Yamino se esfuerza mucho por agradarme y también lo ha hecho contigo? Es su forma de buscar nuestra aprobación. Fenrir busca por todas las formas mantenernos unidos y Hel…

Loki guardó silencio. Hel le había reclamado muchas cosas en aquel tren y sabía que todas eran ciertas. Siendo ella la menor de los tres había estado en la época de la separación y Angrboda no le había dejado convivir mucho con su padre, tampoco había sido muy cariñoso con ella y no sabía lo que le había hecho después de tantos años.

– ¿Por qué Hel no está también aquí? No me has explicado qué ocurrió con ella después de mi muerte.

– Odin la hizo la diosa de la muerte, que rige el mundo de los muertos. Ella debe haberte permitido volver a nacer.

– ¿Por qué no está contigo ahora¿Por qué sólo trajiste a nuestros hijos?

– Yamino fue desterrado a este mundo después de tu muerte y le di esa apariencia cuando yo también fui desterrado del mundo de los dioses así él podría acompañarme. Debo decir que ha sido de gran ayuda ya que le gusta cocinar tanto como te gusta a ti, y lo primero que hizo cuando recibió esa apariencia fue aprender a cocinar.

Spica sonrió.

– Fenrir fue enviado a este mundo gracias a la ayuda de Hel hace poco tiempo. Hel no podía salir del reino de los muertos pero Odin le hizo creer que yo la odiaba. Debido a este resentimiento, ofreció su vida para venir a buscarme y llevarme con ella. Al darse cuenta que Odin la había engañado, me dejó con vida, pero ella tuvo que entregar la suya.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Spica.

– Querida Hel, cuánto debe haber sufrido. Ahora ella está…

Loki le sonrió con melancolía. Cuando ella estuvo más calmada, Loki prosiguió su discurso.

– Tú y yo sólo tenemos una cosa en común. La preocupación por nuestros hijos. Por eso fue que te traje aquí, para que ellos pudieran estar más tiempo contigo, pero tú y yo no podemos volver a ser como éramos antes.

– Bien –respondió Spica con molestia.

Ambos estaban frente al otro con una expresión de enfado.

– Cuéntame más, Loki. Quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió desde que llegaste a este mundo.

––––0––––

– Él se alegraba de verla tan feliz al estar con nosotros y de la alegría que nosotros sentíamos al estar con ella. Siempre que estaban a solas peleaban, incluso esa noche. Pero contigo fue diferente, él se disculpó contigo y te pidió perdón por haberte molestado. Con mamá nunca hizo eso, sólo esperaba a que se calmara del enfado y aparentaban estar bien. Él está enamorado de ti y sólo será feliz a tu lado.

– ¿Qué hay de Sygin? Ella siempre le fue fiel. Aún están casados.

– Pero no se casó con ella porque la amara. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella. Ella estaba comprometida.

– Y él mandó a matar a su prometido –dijo en voz baja y con tono apenado.

– No fue así –dijo Fenrir agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes?

– Nadie más conoce la verdadera historia tras el matrimonio de papá y Sigyn. Él se casó con ella para salvarme la vida.

Mayura sintió un gran dolor en el corazón de Fenrir. Habían llegado a un claro donde ella pudo sentarse y Fenrir se sentó a su lado.

– Odin mandó a dar muerte a mi madre –dijo con tristeza –y nos separó a mis hermanos y a mí, pero sus planes para mí eran distintos a lo que resultaron. Él quería ordenar mi muerte también.

Mayura podía ver los intentos de Fenrir para no llorar. No había llorado ni un poco desde la muerte de Spica y debía estar guardando muchos sentimientos en su interior. Fenrir prosiguió su relato.

– Papá se enteró de lo sucedido pero Odin no se retractó. Sabiendo que Odin era afecto a las apuestas, le ofreció apostar mi vida ante cualquier situación. Odin puso como condición que papá lograra desposar a Sigyn que se encontraba ya comprometida por aquel entonces.

– Y él…

– No, papá no mandó a matar a su prometido –interrumpió él adivinando lo que Mayura iba a decir –le mandó a los enanos que lo capturaran y lo retuvieran hasta después de la boda y él tomaría su lugar gracias a su poder de cambiar de forma.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió¿Por qué murió?

– Los enanos no supieron controlar su fuerza y al querer dejar inconsciente al tipo, lo mataron. Cuando papá se enteró de lo que había sucedido, se sintió muy culpable de su muerte y comenzó a comportarse extraño.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

– Al principio era Sleipnir quien me contaba todo esto, pero Odin se dio cuenta y se lo prohibió. Cuando Narvi tuvo suficiente edad, fue él quien me contaba sobre mi padre, ya que él tenía prohibido ir a donde yo estaba encadenado.

– ¿Por qué mató a Baldur?

– Él no lo mató –dijo otra vez – no sé que sucedió en realidad porque Odin en venganza hizo que Vali matara a Narvi y luego lo mató a él también.

Mayura colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Fenrir.

– Fue mi culpa. Todo ha sido mi culpa –dijo el pequeño lobo comenzando a derramar lágrimas, las primeras desde que Spica había muerto –si supiera mantener mi boca cerrada no le habría dicho a Odin que lo mataría y las Norn no se lo hubieran confirmado como una profecía del Ragnarok y papá no hubiera tenido que casarse con Sigyn. Si yo hubiera cerrado mi boca no le habría dicho a Freya que papá aún amaba a mamá y no la hubiera matado.

Fenrir comenzó a aullar de una forma conmovedora mientras Mayura lo abrazaba amablemente mientras acariciaba su pelaje negro.

––––0––––

Loki seguía recordando en su oficina.

_«Es cierto, yo los maté. Yo los maté a los dos. Su muerte es mi pecado. Pero eso es parte de mi naturaleza, ya que yo soy el dios del mal, el dios del engaño y del caos. Que importa ya todo, si yo estoy destinado a ocasionar el Ragnarok, que ocurra el Ragnarok. Si todos debemos morir, que sea pronto, todos moriremos. Todos morirán»_

Una mirada grotesca con los ojos enrojecidos hizo que Yamino se asustara de ver a su padre mientras este salía a la calle con su Laevateinn en las manos. Decidió seguirlo a pesar del temor que sentía.

––––0––––

Mayura y Fenrir regresaban caminando aún dentro del bosque.

– Es vergonzoso que me vieras llorar.

– No habías llorado desde que tu madre murió ¿no es así?

– No. Te lo agradezco, me ayudaste a desahogarme –dijo con la mas tierna de sus miradas provocando una risa en ella.

– Siempre creí que eras un encanto, Fenrir.

– Claro, lo heredé de mi padre.

Un fantasmita los observaba no muy lejos de allí.

_«Fenrir ha elegido una nueva mamá»_

Mayura se puso triste de repente.

– Mayura¿aceptarás a mi papá?

– No lo sé, Fenrir. Freyr me dijo que sería capaz de conocer lo que había en los corazones de los demás, pero cuando estuve con Loki no pude sentir nada. Había tanta confusión en su corazón en ese momento que no pude descifrar. Aún me pregunto se él me ama de verdad. Además sigue casado.

– Pero…

– Pero me quedaré a su lado –dijo volviendo a sonreír –Es algo que ya tenía decidido antes, pero luego con toda esa información me sentí tan confundida.

– Discúlpame por gritarte el otro día. Yo no te odio. De hecho, te aprecio mucho.

– Gracias Fenrir. Yo también te tengo mucho cariño.

– Mi hermano también te quiere mucho, de eso estoy seguro.

– Espera Fenrir¿por qué me dices todas esas cosas?

De pronto escucharon a alguien que se acercaba corriendo. Segundos después pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba de Verdandi.

– Mayura, Loki se ha vuelto loco y sólo tú puedes salvarlo.

– No, no otra vez –dijo Fenrir comenzando a correr seguidos por Mayura y Verdandi.

––––0––––

Mayura siguió a Verdandi hasta una casa que ella no conocía. Allí, Heimdall y Loki sostenían una batalla mientras Yamino intentaba detener a Narugami y estaban a punto de iniciar un combate. Freyr protegía a Reiya que se encontraba inconsciente.

– Te mataré, Heimdall –dijo Loki.

– Debemos evitarlo –dijo Urd –si esos cuatro se matan entre sí, el Ragnarok será irreversible.

– ¡BASTA! –gritó Mayura haciendo que Narugami y Yamino se separaran el uno del otro pero Loki tenía a Heimdall en el piso bajo la presión de Laevateinn.

La nueva diosa del amor corrió hacia él y lo sujetó apartándolo de Heimdall y lo abrazó con fuerza de la misma forma que lo había abrazado tras la muerte de Spica.

– Cálmate, Loki, ya estoy aquí –dijo con voz suave –no me iré, te lo prometo, no me iré.

Pero Loki intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Mayura.

– No está funcionando –le dijo Verdandi a Urd – ¿es muy tarde?

– Espera, sólo nos queda esperar.

– ¡Suéltame! –gritaba Loki oponiendo resistencia.

– No te soltaré, no te soltaré. Nunca más volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo.

* * *

(1) La única historia que encontré sobre el matrimonio de Loki y Sygin es la de los Vengadores de Marvel Comics. No quería convertir a Loki en un asesino, pero luego sabrán lo que en realidad sucedió con esta muerte. 

**N.A: **Si, Loki se ha vuelto loco. Y no, Mayura no se fue. Muajaja, soy mala.

**Próximo capítulo: La verdad detrás del Caos**

¿Qué revelaciones habrá en el próximo capítulo?

Algunas sorpresillas también aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notas de la autora: **T.T Buaaaaa… hemos llegado al final. Todo se resolverá en este capítulo. Espero que no sea muy aburrido por que todo está bastante basado en la mitología. Espero no enredarme y enredarlos.

Contestemos reviews antes que comience a llorar.

– ¡Suéltame! –gritaba Loki oponiendo resistencia.

– No te soltaré, no te soltaré. Nunca más volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo.

Loki comenzó a dejar de oponer resistencia y se fue tranquilizando. Dejó caer a Laevateinn.

– Tranquilo, Loki. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo. No te dejaré iniciar el Ragnarok.

– Mayura –dijo con voz suave pero temblorosa. Mayura se arrodilló a abrazarlo como lo había hecho cuando lo vio regresar aquel atardecer frente a su casa.

Esa vez, él sólo se había dejado abrazar mientras ella lloraba de alegría, pero ahora él devolvía el abrazo que ella le daba. Desde donde estaba Fenrir podía ver ambas expresiones, la sonrisa de Mayura y las lágrimas de su padre.

Yamino sólo podía ver las lágrimas de su padre. Los demás se limitaban a ver el tierno abrazo y a sonreír.

Después de unos minutos de contemplarlos, Yamino tuvo que romper el silencio.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió al Señor Loki?

Todos desviaron la mirada fuera del alcance del chico serpiente.

– Yo te lo diré –dijo Fenrir –te diré lo que no sabes de papá.

La voz del cachorro salió temblorosa por lo que todos voltearon a verlo y notaron sus ojos llorosos. Loki aún no soltaba a Mayura del abrazo pero prestaba atención a las palabras de su hijo.

– Fue lo mismo que la última vez, pero tomó menos tiempo. Cuando se enteró que habían matado al prometido de Sigyn, todos comenzaron a culparlo. Incluso él mismo se culpó de su muerte y los rumores de que era un dios lleno de maldad se hicieron más fuertes día con día y todas las bromas que hacía, aunque siempre las había hecho sin malicia, fueron tomadas como actos de maldad. Incluso él mismo se lo fue creyendo, pero nadie conoce verdaderamente a papá, él nunca hizo nada por maldad. Ya antes había estado en esta situación de locura, provocada por la muerte de Baldur y las acusaciones y rechazo de los demás dioses.

Todos los allí presentes bajaron la mirada.

Loki se separó de Mayura con una mirada sorprendida.

– Tiene razón, fue en el banquete de Egir. Era para olvidarse un poco de la muerte de Baldur pero yo llegué a arruinarlo por el simple hecho que no me habían invitado. ¿Cómo iban a invitarme si yo provoqué su muerte? Además evité que él volviera a nacer, forzando a Hel que pusiera esa condición para su regreso… con razón creyó lo que Odin le dijo sobre mí.

– Tú no provocaste su muerte –dijo un muy apenado Narugami –al menos no intencionalmente. Baldur era un presumido que alardeaba de no poder ser herido por nadie y te provocó para que le tiraras objetos. Los demás nos unimos al juego que parecía divertido y buscando en los rincones de Asgard encontraste el muérdago, pero Hodur te lo pidió y entonces fabricó una flecha que fue la que lo mató.

– ¿Por qué lo culparon si sabían todo eso? –reclamó Fenrir.

– No lo sabíamos –dijo Freyr –hasta hace unos días, Urd nos contó lo que había ocurrido.

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –preguntó Loki serenamente.

– Fueron las órdenes del Señor Odin.

– De todos modos no cambia el hecho que haya también ordenado la muerte del prometido de Sigyn –dijo él con tristeza.

– Tampoco fue así, papá.

– Fenrir me lo contó todo –dijo Mayura –tú no hiciste nada malo.

Fenrir comenzaba a derramar lágrimas provocando la preocupación de su padre que se arrodilló frente a él y le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

– Perdóname papá, si no hubiera sido por mí no hubieras tenido que casarte con Sigyn. Lo hiciste para salvarme la vida.

Loki se quedó pensando un instante.

– Es cierto. Odin iba a matarte por la profecía del Ragnarok –las norns bajaron la cabeza en ese momento –pero me apostó su vida si lograba casarme con Sigyn. Yo tomé el lugar de su prometido convirtiéndome en él mientras los enanos lo custodiaban. Les ordené que lo mantuvieran quieto pero se les pasó la mano y lo mataron…

Todos allí miraban a Loki con arrepentimiento.

– Nosotros… tampoco sabíamos eso –dijo Narugami con gran arrepentimiento –Al final todo fue nuestra culpa, por que te obligamos a convertirte en el dios malvado que todos creíamos que eras.

– Nadie aquí tiene la culpa, todo es culpa de Odin –dijo Loki con gran enfado.

– Perdóname papá, siempre me he entrometido en tu camino. Lo siento tanto.

– No tienes porqué disculparte, Fenrir. Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa tratándose de uno de mis hijos.

– Ah, papá –dijo Fenrir lanzándose a sus brazos y moviendo la cola. Loki reía como el niño que aparentaba ser conmoviendo a todos los presentes. Yamino derramaba lágrimas a chorros.

Loki de pronto se puso de pie con una expresión seria en su rostro.

– Si Odin sabía que no maté a Baldur intencionalmente ¿Por qué mató a Narvi y a Vali?

– Tú debes saber que la pérdida de uno de tus hijos es algo muy doloroso y Odin es un dios vengativo –dijo Narugami.

– ¿Por qué me ató a las rocas e hizo caer el veneno sobre mi cabeza?

– Porque en aquel momento no había nadie que te pudiera hacer entrar en razón y te hiciera volver a tus cabales como hoy lo hizo esa chica –fue la respuesta de Heimdall.

Loki volteó hacia Mayura que le sonreía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Él también se sonrojó.

– ¿Cómo fue que salí de aquel lugar? –preguntó Loki sin haberlo recordado todavía.

– Esa parte de la historia no la conoce nadie más que nosotras, las diosas del destino, el Señor Odin, usted Señor Loki y la diosa Hel. Es algo que se nos ha pedido que guardemos en secreto hasta este día –respondió Urd.

– Dentro de las profecías del Ragnarok se determinaba que el nacimiento de Fenrir, Midgarsorm y Hel iniciaría las desgracias del Ragnarok y que la muerte de Baldur determinaría el inicio del Ragnarok.

– Es por eso que Odin mandó a separar a los tres hijos del señor Loki, sin embargo Fenrir lo amenazó de muerte y Odin temeroso lo consultó con nosotras. En la batalla final, Fenrir está destinado a matar a Odin y morir a causa de uno de sus hijos. Thor y Midgardsorm se matarán entre sí. Heimdall y Loki están destinados a morir en la misma forma y una gran desgracia caerá sobre todos los mundos.

– Sin embargo, hay una fecha límite para que se cumpla este destino.

– Cuando el señor Loki cumpla 19 años.

Todos guardaron silencio sin comprender una sola palabra. Eso era imposible, Loki debía tener más de cinco mil años.

– Existe un problema –dijo Loki –yo tengo más de 19 años.

– Aún no lo ha recordado, Señor Loki –dijo otra voz que apareció de detrás de un muro. Era Skuld.

– Hermana, has regresado –dijo Verdandi.

– ¿Qué es lo que no he recordado?

– ¿Cuántos años duraron los grandes terremotos en este mundo? –preguntó Skuld dirigiéndose a Yamino.

– Mil años exactos –recordó él.

– ¿Cuántos años han transcurrido desde que comenzaron?

– Eh… bueno –Yamino intentaba hacer cálculos mentales pero no estaba seguro.

– Han sido 6918.

– No entiendo nada –dijo Mayura.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la forma en que Loki se escapó de su prisión? –preguntó Narugami.

– Odin les dijo a todos que había escapado y se había refugiado Jotunheim, cuando en realidad al cumplirse mil años de ser derramada la primera gota sobre la cabeza del señor Loki, él murió –confesó Urd.

– La profecía finalmente decía que 6900 años después de que la primera gota fuera derramada sobre su cabeza, el dios del caos renacería en un ser capaz de dominar al mundo, cosa que sucedió. Según el cálculo de los humanos, que no están tan equivocados en ese aspecto, fue el 24 de septiembre de 1989 –continuó Skuld.(1)

– Pero al volver la maldad de su corazón estaba más fuerte que nunca, y aunque Odin decidió darle una oportunidad al darle a escoger entre los poderes de la destrucción y la creación, él escogió los de la destrucción. Eso ocurrió hace tres años como estaba predicho: a los 15 años, elegirá entre el poder de la creación y la destrucción. Cuando lo hizo, Odin debía pensar en la forma de evitar el Ragnarok y concluyó que la única forma era quitarle todos sus poderes y los recuerdos que lo llevaron a albergar la maldad con la esperanza que cambiara –concluyó Verdandi.

– Hace tres años me envió a este mundo –recordó Loki.

– Lo estuvo observando durante todo este tiempo con la esperanza de notar algún cambio, pero usted seguía reuniendo maldades y creyó que la única forma de evitar el Ragnarok de una vez por todas sería volver a darle muerte. Así fue como todos nosotros llegamos a este mundo.

– ¿Loki tiene 17 años como yo? –dijo Mayura con una sonrisa –¡Al fin sé su cumpleaños!

Todos rieron. Mayura estaba regresando a ser la misma que siempre había sido.

––––0––––

En aquel mismo jardín donde casi se había llevado a cabo la batalla, una mesa grande había sido puesta y había varios bocadillos. Yamino se había ofrecido a prepararlos mientras Freyr obligaba a Heimdall a preparar todo para sus invitados. Reiya descansaba sobre un sofá dentro de la sala.

Heimdall estaba al pie de la mesa, a su derecha estaba el lugar de Freyr y a su izquierda Gullinbursti. A la derecha del lugar Freyr estaban Skuld y su hermana Urd, a la izquierda del cerdo estaba Verdandi y Narugami a su lado. Junto a Urd estaba sentada Mayura y junto a ella, a la cabeza de la mesa estaba Loki con Fenrir en su regazo. Del lado contrario de Mayura estaba el espacio vacío de Yamino que estaba en la cocina con Freyr preparando bocadillos con lo que él había comprado en oferta. Los dioses le contaban a Mayura lo que habían vivido, las cosas buenas que había hecho Loki por ellos.

Yamino llegó con los bocadillos seguido por Freyr y ambos tomaron su lugar.

– ¡Punyan! –dijo el fantasmita cayendo sobre la cabeza de Loki.

– ¿Ecchan? ¿Dónde has estado? –dijo Yamino.

– ¿Por qué me dijiste que Mayura iba a irse con Freyr? –fue la pregunta de Loki.

– Puyan… yo…

– Yo se lo pedí –dijo Narugami con orgullo.

– ¿Narugami?

Loki observó alrededor de la mesa, todos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción a excepción de Skuld, Mayura y Yamino.

– Al final nuestro plan tuvo éxito –dijo Narugami.

– ¿Su plan?

– Nuestro plan tenía diferentes motivos, cada uno tenía sus distintas motivaciones para incluirse en el plan, pero básicamente se trataba de devolverte la memoria y que te dieras cuenta de los sentimientos que tenías hacia Mayura.

Loki se sonrojó y Mayura también.

– ¿Quieren decirme qué tuvieron que ver todos ustedes con esto y cuales eran sus motivaciones? –reclamó Loki.

– Yo me encargaba de levantarle el ánimo a Daidouji y que se mantuviera firme en sus sentimientos, además de guiarla hasta Urd aquella mañana, ya que sabía lo que había hecho el collar de Brisin e interceptar a Ecchan justo a tiempo –dijo Narugami – y la razón por la que lo hice fue porque así te pagaría por darme a mi compañero dándote a ti una compañera.

El sonrojo de ambos se hizo más fuerte.

– Nosotras nos encargamos de devolverle lentamente sus recuerdos. El sueño, lo que cuidadosamente le explicamos a Mayura, lo que le explicamos a usted. Hubo momentos en que se nos salió de las manos y creímos que íbamos a ocasionar el Ragnarok en lugar de revertirlo, especialmente ahora.

– Entiendo, ustedes también sabían que esa chica era la única capaz de revertir el Ragnarok –dijo Skuld sorprendida de la habilidad de sus hermanas.

Mayura sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a Loki.

– Yo entregué el mensaje –dijo Ecchan.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, amigo? –dijo Loki.

– Quería ver al Señor Loki feliz, Narugami me dijo que Yamino y Fenrir tendrían una nueva mamá.

Mayura se sonrojó y agachó la mirada para que no la vieran los demás pero Yamino y Fenrir reían suavemente. Loki sonreía.

– Mi trabajo fue ponerte celoso –dijo Freyr con orgullo –para que Mayura fuera feliz.

Loki lo miró con duda. ¿La había llamado por su nombre? ¿No la había llamado Princesa de sus sueños?

– Heimdall también ayudó –delató Narugami.

– ¿Y tú por qué ayudaste? –preguntó Loki extrañado que su adversario también hubiera ayudado.

– Bah, yo solo me encargué de devolverte el último recuerdo que fue el que te desquició en un principio.

– Pero eso no explica tus motivos para participar del plan –dijo Loki.

– Verte sufrir, eso es todo.

– ¡Heimdall! –dijo una melodiosa voz desde la puerta de la casa causando que el dios suspirara resignado ante lo que ocurriría después. La dulce Reiya abrazaba a Heimdall con fuerza mientras este se sonrojaba. Todos, excepto Freyr lo veían sorprendidos.

Reiya observó al otro lado de la mesa y notó a Loki, Fenrir y Yamino, pero ahora sus miradas estaban serenas. Soltando a Heimdall caminó hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo junto a Mayura hizo una reverencia hacia los tres. En sus ojos había lágrimas.

– Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

– ¿Reiya?

– ¡Heimdall le devolvió la memoria a mi querida hermana! –cantó Freyr con alegría mientras Heimdall caía de su silla.

– ¿Freya?

– Aunque ahora ya no tengo mis poderes y no pueda volver a mi anterior forma, puedo recordar todo lo que hice. Lo siento, entiendo que no puedan perdonarme por lo que hice, pero estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice, de verdad.

Loki sonrió ligeramente.

– Olvídalo –dijo Fenrir –ya recibiste tu castigo, no te seguiré guardando rencor. Ya vimos que guardarle rencor a alguien no es nada positivo.

Yamino sonrió.

– Gracias, Fenrir –dijo Reiya.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Yamino? –dijo Loki.

– Yo tampoco puedo guardarle rencor.

– Ya ves, todos te hemos perdonado –dijo Loki.

– Muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo y de inmediato regresó junto a Heimdall que acababa de volver a su silla.

– ¿Por qué le devolviste su memoria?

Heimdall no respondió pero Mayura rió.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mayura? –preguntó Loki.

– Heimdall está enamorado –dijo en tono de burla.

– ¡No andes hurgando en mis sentimientos sin permiso! –gritó Heimdall.

– ¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Reiya con su habitual timidez – ¡Heimdall! –y lo abrazó con la desvergüenza de Freya.

_«Vaya, sus dos personalidades se han mezclado. Bien, esto es interesante»_ pensó Loki.

Mayura sonrió observando a Reiya.

– Ella también está enamorada –le dijo con tranquilidad.

– Ya lo sé –dijo Heimdall con una mirada algo triste que ocultaba de Reiya.

Reiya dejó de abrazarlo y agachó la mirada con tristeza.

– Quiero decir que ella está enamorada de ti –le dijo Mayura a Heimdall cruzando sus manos y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

Reiya miró fijamente a Mayura.

– ¿Puedes saber el objeto de los afectos de alguien? –preguntó asombrada.

– Sí –dijo Mayura dudando un poco por la pregunta de Reiya – ¿no debería?

– Es porque ella tiene verdadero amor, lo que tú no habías descubierto cuando tenías los poderes y por eso no podías hacerlo –le aclaró Verdandi.

– ¿Significa que es verdad? –susurró Heimdall.

– La verdadera razón de Heimdall era quitarte de su camino para conquistar a Reiya –dijo Urd dirigiéndose a Loki.

Reiya volvió a abrazar a Heimdall.

Heimdall aprovechaba su largo cabello para cubrir toda su cara pero Freyr que estaba más cerca pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo y la sonrisa de su amigo y abrazó a los dos.

– ¡Esto es maravilloso! Mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita. ¡Yo lo apruebo!

Los dos que eran abrazados se encontraban completamente sonrojados.

– ¡Suéltame, Freyr!

– ¡Heimdall, me gustas mucho! ¡Te amo!

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Cuando las risas se calmaron y Reiya tenía un lugar en la mesa junto a Heimdall, Loki reinició la conversación.

– No sabía que tenías el poder de devolverle la memoria a alguien.

– ¿Quién crees que le devolvió la memoria a Angrboda? –dijo con orgullo y luego se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que había dicho.

Loki suspiró.

– Gracias –dijo con una mirada serena –de verdad, gracias a todos.

– No hay necesidad de agradecer –dijo Narugami – nosotros teníamos tanto que retribuirte.

Fenrir levantó las orejas y se puso a escuchar atentamente.

– Ese sonido me parece conocido –dijo el pequeño lobito.

Segundos después todos escucharon el motor de una motoneta. Loki comenzaba a sentir escalofríos.

– No puede ser –dijo el dios del fuego.

– ¿Qué pasa, Loki?

La reja de la vieja casa cayó de golpe y se levantó una nube de polvo.

– ¡Pagarás por eso! –gritó Heimdall.

De la nube de polvo apareció una persona. Misao Daidouji.

– ¡MAYURA DAIDOUJI, TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VOLVER A VERTE JUNTO A ESTE DETECTIVE ENGAÑOSO!

Loki podía sentir las manos de Misao sobre él pero Fenrir se lanzó sobre él.

– Puedo sentir la esencia de Odin en él.

Con Misao en el suelo, le arrancó un brazalete y lo destrozó. Al hacer esto, una esencia maligna se desvaneció y los escalofríos que Loki sentía se desvanecieron.

– ¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Yamino. Las tres hermanas diosas del destino comenzaron a reír.

– Esa era la forma no tan efectiva que Odin tenía del mismo plan. Infundió el brazalete del padre de Mayura con maldad y el espíritu del Agua que tú tanto temes y por eso te causaba tantos escalofríos.

Loki dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

– Odin… ¿cuándo dejará de meterse conmigo?

La fiesta de té se dio por concluida y Mayura se llevó a su padre.

– Te veré mañana en la agencia –le dijo la chica pelirosada con una sonrisa.

– Te estaré esperando –dijo el pequeño dios.

Yamino y Fenrir sonreían al ver a su padre tan feliz.

––––0––––

Loki estaba impaciente. Era día de escuela y Mayura tenía que estar en clases. Además habían comenzado las clases especiales. En ese momento realmente odiaba que Mayura no prestara atención en la escuela, pero no podía hacer nada, había sido por su culpa, por estar pensando en él. Narugami le había dicho esto último. También, con todo lo que había sucedido el último mes, Mayura había faltado muchos días a la escuela.

Cuando ella finalmente llegó, él la vio venir desde la ventana de la oficina y sonrió.

– ¡BUENAS TARDES, LOKI! –dijo Mayura con su usual alegría. Bueno, la usual alegría que tenía antes de comenzar todos los problemas

– Te estaba esperando –dijo Loki con tono tranquilo acercándose a ella.

– ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

– Eh… –Loki sonrió maliciosamente –creo que podría volverme loco otra vez si no recibo un abrazo pronto.

Mayura se sonrojó pero accedió a abrazarlo.

– Tu corazón está mucho más tranquilo el día de hoy. Todas tus confusiones han desaparecido –le dijo Mayura en tono suave.

– Mayura, no quiero volver a perderte –le dijo él al oído.

– Loki, sobre eso quiero hablarte.

Ella se separó de él y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Loki se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

– Loki, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas. Ahora que todas tus confusiones han desaparecido puedo sentir el verdadero amor de tu corazón.

– Presiento que viene un pero –dijo el ojiverde.

– Loki, tú aún estás casado. Yo sé que no la amas, pero Sigyn es la diosa de la fidelidad y si ella te ha sido fiel todos estos años, lo mínimo que le debes es…

– Sé lo que dices. No importa, si esa es la condición para que pueda tenerte siempre a mi lado, yo lo haré.

––––0––––

Fenrir estaba de nuevo sobre la tumba de su madre.

– Cumplí mi promesa –dijo el perro-lobo –Papá es feliz con la chica misterio. Ella me agrada mucho, me hace recordarte.

Yamino estaba en la puerta escuchando lo que su hermano decía.

– Fenrir –se escuchó una suave voz –No estés triste, yo me encuentro muy bien donde estoy ahora.

– ¿Mamá?

Una luz se presentó ante ellos y apareció Angrboda con la apariencia de Spica.

– Hel me ayudó a venir aunque fuera un instante –dijo –tenía que verlos.

– Madre –dijo Yamino acercándose.

– Hijos míos, sé que nadie podrá tomar mi lugar, pero de verdad no me molestaría que vieran a esa chica como una segunda madre. Puedo ver que ella los quiere mucho.

– Mamá, ¿de verdad estás bien?

– Sí, lo estoy. La razón por la que volví a la vida era para verlos de nuevo y cumplí mi deseo. Ahora debo descansar.

– Te extrañaremos –dijo Yamino.

– Lo sé, pero siempre estaré con ustedes en su corazón.

– Adiós, mamá.

––––0––––

– No creo que eso sea un misterio –dijo Loki.

– Vamos Loki. Dicen que por la noche ven una figura en la ventana que los observa fijamente.

– Mayura, ¿eres una diosa y todavía crees en fantasmas?

– Claro. El hecho que existan los dioses quiere decir que los fantasmas pueden existir. ¡Es un misterio!

– Para qué me molesto –se rindió Loki pero luego le sonrió a Mayura.

– Les traje el té –dijo Yamino seguido por Fenrir y Ecchan.

– Gracias, Yamino.

– También preparé unos dulces de coco traído directamente de la Florida por correo.

Fenrir trepó al sillón donde estaba Mayura.

– Dame uno –demandó el cachorro a la chica.

– Hermano, no seas tan descortés.

– No importa –dijo Mayura dándole un dulce con la palma de la mano.

– Lo ves, si va a ser mi nueva mami tiene que consentirme.

Mayura se sonrojó mientras Loki y Yamino reían.


	14. Epílogo

**Notas de la autora: **Ahora sí, este es el fin. El epílogo. Cuando comencé a escribir, este día se veía tan lejano que no puedo creer que haya llegado.

Gracias a los que han seguido mi fic desde el principio. A todos los que me han dejado reviews en algún capítulo. Me animaron mucho a seguir. ¡Gracias! 

Ahora sí, el epílogo. (vuelve a llorar empapando el teclado)

* * *

**CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Epílogo: Sigyn**

Mayura estaba en casa de Loki. Hacía una semana que la normalidad había vuelto. Bien, con normalidad me refiero a que Mayura seguía con su obsesión con los misterios, Yamino había bajado su cuota de órdenes, pero seguía comprando por correo. Fenrir trataba mal a Yamino pero lo hacía como broma. Freya seguía detrás de su amado pero ahora se trataba de Heimdall, Freyr adoraba a su hermanita y las compras en ofertas pero ahora iba con los dos. Narugami seguía trabajando en mil lugares a la vez y las norns seguían haciendo sus predicciones.

Está bien, no todo era normal, pero a nadie parecía molestarle.

Mayura relataba otra de sus historias de misterio de las que a Loki no le entusiasmaban mucho. Yamino había preparado un pastel de banana con crema inglesa y Fenrir lo había devorado casi por completo consentido por Mayura. Ecchan descansaba en el regazo de Loki que lo acariciaba.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese instante.

– Señor Loki, Mayura –dijo la mujer que entró. Se trataba de Verdandi que había llegado corriendo –el señor Odin quiere vernos a todos. Nos estamos reuniendo en la tienda.

Loki se puso serio y se levantó siguiendo a Verdandi. Los demás lo imitaron.

– Entren por favor –dijo Urd.

Una vez adentro fueron transportados a un espacio encantado donde Odin se hizo presente. Estaban allí todos los dioses incluyendo a Reiya. Verdandi fue la que prestó su voz.

– Loki, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Frente a ellos apareció una hermosa mujer. Loki no la reconoció de inmediato.

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo la mujer.

– ¿Sigyn?

– Si, Loki. Supe que encontraste el verdadero amor en Midgard. Me alegro por ti.

– Discúlpame, Sigyn –dijo él con gran arrepentimiento.

– Has dicho lo único que quería oír. De verdad has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí.

Luego caminó hacia Mayura.

– Tú eres Mayura, la nueva diosa del amor ¿verdad?

– Sí –dijo ella con algo de temor.

– Bien Mayura. Sé que Loki y tú han seguido siendo sólo amigos por la única razón que sigue casado conmigo.

La diosa pelirosada asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– No tienes porque preocuparte. Los lazos del matrimonio duran hasta el momento de la muerte y los que Loki y yo teníamos se rompieron cuando él murió. Aunque haya vuelto a la vida, nuestro lazo nupcial no tiene continuidad.

– Loki, tengo una oferta para ti –dijo Odin.

– ¿Qué quieres? –contestó Loki con algo de desprecio.

– Te devolveré tus poderes y dejaré que vuelvas a tu forma original, pero con dos condiciones.

– Dilas ya –demandó el dios.

– Vuelve a elegir, los poderes de la destrucción o los de la creación.

– Elijo la creación –respondió sin titubear.

– Bien, ya no serás conocido como el dios del caos, la maldad sino que recuperarás tus títulos originales de dios del Fuego y del espíritu de la vida.(1) Sabemos que en tu naturaleza está el hacer bromas, así que lo único que te quedará es el título de dios del engaño.

– ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

– Que no regreses a Asgard nunca, ni tú ni tus hijos.

– ¿Qué pasa Odin¿Me tienes miedo? –era lo que Fenrir iba a contestar, pero la mirada seria de su hermano menor lo hizo reaccionar y guardó silencio.

– Por mi no hay problema –dijo Yamino.

– Por mi tampoco –añadió Fenrir.

Loki miró a Mayura que lo miraba con ternura.

– Por supuesto que prefiero quedarme.

– Bien. Tus poderes regresarán cuando se cumplan dos situaciones. Cuando cumplas los 20 años y tu lazo con la tierra sea definitivo.

Ninguno allí entendió lo que Odin quería decir, pero de todos modos no importaba.

– ¡Tú ganas, Odin! –dijo Loki –¡Hasta nunca!

– Freya…

– Si no te molesta, prefiero que me digan Reiya. Yo ya nunca podré volver a ser Freya –dijo la niña con seriedad, pero escondida detrás de Heimdall.

– Bien, permitiré que conserves los recuerdos que Heimdall ha reimplantado en ti. En cuanto a ti, Heimdall, quedas desterrado a Midgard por la eternidad.

– Bah, ya no me importa –dijo el dios de cabello púrpura tratando de no sonreír.

– Freyr, imagino que querrás quedarte en Midgard.

– Así es. Quiero estar con mi querida hermana y mi mejor amigo.

– Dios Thor¿qué harás tú?

– Claro que me quedaré, aquí hay tantos trabajos que puedo realizar y por nada me perdería de la deliciosa comida que la serpiente prepara.

Yamino rió. Definitivamente ese no era el dios con el que tenía que batallar en el Ragnarok. Aunque aun le tenía algo de miedo.

– Hermanas diosas del destino…

– Vigilaremos todo desde aquí –dijo Urd.

– Así es –añadió Skuld.

– Han tomado sus decisiones. Los estaré vigilando de cualquier forma.

El espacio encantado desapareció y todos se encontraron en el interior de la tienda de las Norn.

– Vaya, Loki, si que me has tenido preocupada. Al principio creí que eras un niño mucho menor que yo, luego creí que eras un dios muuucho mayor que yo y ahora resulta que eres unos meses menor que yo.

– ¿Y eso representa un problema para ti?

– No –dijo ella sonriendo –puedo soportar eso.

Ella se arrodilló y lo abrazó con dulzura. Él sonrió apartándola un poco y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la estaba besando. Yamino y Fenrir se voltearon sonrojados mientras que los demás los veían con ternura.

– Vayámonos a casa –dijo Fenrir.

– ¿Quieren venir a tomar una taza de té? –preguntó Yamino a todos que respondieron con un unánime Sí.

_«Y yo que quería estar a solas con Mayura»_ pensó el dios del fuego.

––––0––––

De la nada, Yamino preparó todo un festín y todos comían felizmente (en especial Narugami, Fenrir y Gullinbursti). Mayura estaba sentada junto a Loki que acariciaba con tranquilidad a Ecchan.

Reiya se encargaba de alimentar a Heimdall que aceptaba a pesar de estar completamente sonrojado. Freyr celebraba la unión de sus dos seres más queridos junto con Gullinbursti.

– Aquí tiene, Señor Loki –dijo Yamino poniendo un plato frente a su padre –y el suyo, Señorita Mayura.

– Muchas gracias, Yamino –dijo Mayura.

Yamino le sonrió.

– No he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos –dijo Yamino –aunque yo siempre supe que el Señor Loki la quería mucho.

– Gracias Yamino –respondió Mayura –¡Ah, por cierto!

Mayura volvió al interior de la casa y salió de pronto.

– Toma –le dijo alargándole un folleto.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Loki.

– ¡El nuevo catálogo de productos de limpieza para el hogar! Estaba a punto de pedirlo. ¡Gracias, Señorita Mayura!

Ella volvió a su asiento seguida por la mirada acusadora de Loki.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Los vas a malcriar –fue su respuesta.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le mostró ligeramente la lengua.

Fenrir se trepó al regazo de Mayura de golpe.

– Hermano, no seas mal educado –advirtió Yamino.

– A mami no le importa¿verdad? –le dijo a Mayura causándole una enorme sorpresa.

– ¿Mami? –repitió ella.

– ¿Mami? –repitió Loki.

– Mamá siempre será "mamá" –dijo con melancolía mas luego sonrió –pero tú serás ahora "mami".

Loki sonrió satisfecho. Finalmente todo era como debía ser y la armonía reinaba. Claro que con Mayura nunca sería una completa armonía, sabiendo los problemas en que siempre se metía y lo arrastraba.

_«Pero no me importa ser arrastrado si estoy con ella»_

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A: **Si, este es el fin. Muchas gracias por ser tan fieles a mi fic. Cualquier review posterior a esta fecha lo estaré contestando en el prólogo del fic paralelo: DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA. En este les explicaré porque creo que la pareja Heimdall&Freya es posible, aunque siempre me ha gustado mas cuando lo emparejan con Hel. 

También sabrán más sobre los sentimientos de Freyr ya que él ha sufrido dos pérdidas: Su hermana y su Yamato Nadeshiko.

Hasta entonces, muchos saludos.

Ya está arriba y terminada la continuación: **DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

¿Cómo es que Reiya terminó enamorándose de Heimdall¿Cómo es que Heimdall terminó enamorándose de Reiya?

¿Por qué le devolvió sus memorias?

¿Por qué Freyr está tan tranquilo? Bueno, es Freyr pero… ¿La llamó Mayura?

**Próximamente: **

**KAKONO TO MIRAI  
**

Loki creyó que todo estaba arreglado y no tendría más problemas con el mundo de los dioses.

Tal parece que se equivocó.


End file.
